


A Walk in the Karakorum

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Camping, Dinosaurs, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Macedonians, Persians, Soldiers, Victorian Science Fiction, lost world, synchretistic Hellenistic religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their adventures in <i>Fix Bay'nets!</i>, new excitement awaits Bracy and Gedge. Cover art by Windfallswest,</p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Fix Bay'nets! OR, The Regiment in the Hills_ was written by G. Manville Fenn, and was published in 1899. It is out of copyright. The characters' opinions reflect the worldview of the novel.

'Listen, Bracy,' Colonel Graves said to the young officer standing before him in the colonel's private quarters. 'I know the Doctor says you're not ready for full duty, but it can't be helped. I've been brought a despatch that tells me of trouble among some of the more distant tribes. Now, all the ones hereabouts have been quiet for some time, and are glad of our custom and our medicines. But you know how it is, you get the young hot heads listening to their priests about us being heathens, and next thing you have them causing as much trouble as they can. I tell you, some of those fellows would want to bring the world to its knees, convert us all. With the illness among the men at present I don't want us to seem to be sitting birds.'

'What must I do?' asked Bracy.

'Good man. You must sound out some of the local headmen, assure them we're here to stay - and let them know that even if we were to be got rid of, the Queen Empress would take a dim view of things, and would send many more soldiers in our stead. You know how they see Her Majesty as just another hill chief - make her a chief of chiefs in their eyes. I'd send more men but for this dreadful fever sweeping the fort.'

'I'll want Gedge,' said Bracy, 'he was of the utmost use to me previously.'

'Of course,' said the colonel, 'and one of the interpreters, too.'

Leaving the colonel, Bracy immediately called for Gedge, and apprised him of their orders while awaiting the interpreter.

'I'm glad to be off and doing something,' cried Gedge. 'The fellows are so sickly and limp that there's no fun to be had here.'

'Fun!' admonished Bracy, 'it's not fun we're about, my lad.'

'No, sir,' replied Gedge, 'but I hope as we shall have at least a little.'

Bracy smiled at the lad's irrepressible good humour, and dismissed him to make his arrangements.

* * *

 

As they marched along, Gedge could not restrain himself from singing. It was good to be out of the Fort, and away from the fever that had weakened his friends. He cocked an eye over at Bracy, but seeing no disliking of his impromptu concert, carolled on for a time. After a mile or two, Bracy was walking a little less stiffly, while the interpreter was swinging along with the easy gait of one native to the mountains. The interpreter tried a song of his own, but Gedge laughed so much at the unfamiliar tune that the fellow quietened down sulkily.

As they made their way to the first of the villages, a shot cracked out. The interpreter threw up his hands and shrieked, falling face down to the ground. Quickly Gedge raised his rifle to his shoulder and fired back, but their assailant, a young man dressed in an unfamiliar style jumped behind cover. Many further shots came their way, and bullets spat up the dust around them.

'It seems trouble has already come to these people!' Bracy said. 'Quick, this way!'

He leaped to the side, and began sliding down the hill in his haste. Gedge fired once more, and followed. Bracy came to a sudden stop, and seized at Gedge's arm as he careened by.

'We cannot continue on this road,'' Bracy said, 'our uniforms make us too clear a target.'

'Do we return to the Fort?' asked Gedge.

'Not at all - we continue on, skirting this village, and persuade those at a greater remove to ignore these rebels. We shall have some difficulty without the interpreter, but I am confident of our success. What do you say, my lad?'

'I've said it before,' Gedge said passionately, 'I ain't leaving you.'

'A truer and braver soul than yours one could not find,' said Bracy, putting a friendly hand on Gedge's shoulder.

'Hah!' ejaculated the lad, a scarlet flush creeping across his cheerful features, 'I don't know as that's right, sir, but it does my heart good to hear it anyhow.'

Bracy turned once again to the wooded slope, leading the way down the precariously slippery terrain. More than once his boots slithered beneath him, causing him to grasp at firm branches to steady his passage.

'Ah,' thought Gedge to himself, 'his poor leg is at him, it ain't healed right. A pity the Doctor went takin' away the bandages them Ghoorka lads used. He had no call to go runnin' down them lads and their native medicalising. Stands to reason that native wounds get cured by native doctoring.' A mischievous grin widened his lips as he followed his officer. 'Same as with Mrs Gee - why, illnesses dursent stay around when she's on ward duty!'

Bracy had reached a little glade, and stood for a moment, panting heavily.

'Gedge,' he called, 'I need you.'

'Here, sir!' cried Gedge eagerly.

'Go ahead, and scout out the land. It will be dark soon, and we should fill our water bottles, if we can.'

Gedge saluted and marched off, his heart sinking at the thought that Bracy would willingly stop before dark. Only great pain would make the young officer contemplate such action, he knew. 'He must rest up - Lor' knows I'll take him on my back so's we can finish, but the man needs rest,' he mused.

A trilling, bubbling sound insinuated itself into Gedge's hearing. He ran off to the side, and found a pretty little stream running its merry way over clean, bright stones. He dipped up a handful of the icy draught, and drank deeply.

'Nothin' better in the finest restyrawnts!' he exclaimed, looking round in approval at the scene. Nature had contrived to make the surroundings that met his vision one of harmony and neatness. No fallen leaves or needles littered the ground, which appeared entirely free of stones. A large flat shelf of rock bounded the stream, which had permitted the lad to drink without muddying himself. The area, while small, was thickly encircled by the woods, giving it the air of a charming and walled garden.

'Why we could make a comfortable bed here,' murmured Gedge, 'better than that glade with no water. It'd do Captain Bracy's poor leg good to be soaked. When I had a sprain in my foot, nothin' was better than a soaking in cold water. It would ease him, it would.'

So murmuring, he turned once more toward the glade, where within a short time he found Bracy awaiting him. The young officer sprang upright at the sight of him.

'Gedge, what news?' he cried.

'No sign of any natives as I could see, sir,' replied Gedge. 'But I've found a better stoppin' place for us than this, with fresh running water, like a London house.'

Determination furrowed Bracy's brow.

'We could make another mile today,' he said.

Gedge felt a knot of worry within him. The captain, having rested, felt he should push on, but could only come to more harm. Worry loosened his tongue.

'And have to find a good place in the dark? Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but there's a fine place just a little further, and I think as we should take it,' he said. 'I'm all done in,' continued Gedge, guilefully.

Bracy nodded.

'Very well,' he said. 'Lead on.'

Gedge did as ordered, a complacent smile on his lips. 'Officers ain't so hard to handle,' he thought. 'A fellow just has to give his officer a reason to obey rather than be obeyed.' He smiled as Bracy laughed approvingly at the little space he had found. 'I'll take good care of you,' he mused, 'and you'll be able to sleep well.'

Quietly and efficiently, the two prepared for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was clear and chill, as nights so often were, even in the hottest summer. Bracy wrapped his blanket tighter around him, disturbing Gedge with the little murmur of discontent. The young soldier shifted closer to Bracy, casting his own blanket over them both, and felt much satisfaction as Bracy slipped into a deeper slumber.

The morning dawned with the golden brilliance that they had become almost inured to, the light gleaming from the snow capped peaks as if some careless giant child had spilled his paint box over nature. Birds called out with wild, exotic cries, and Gedge stirred sleepily.

'Aw right, aw right,' he muttered. 'What I wouldn't give to hear some honest English sparrers chirping their little hearts out.'

He climbed to his feet, then gently roused Bracy, mindful of the captain's still fragile health. Bracy groaned and stretched mightily as he opened his eyes.

'Mornin', sir,' said Gedge. 'It looks like a fine day.'

'Yes,' said Bracy, 'I hope we can move on and find a hospitable village this day.' He got up and went to the stream, where he washed his face in the cold crystal water. After this he walked back and forth across their little bower, working out his stiffness. Gedge watched him carefully, then burst forth.

'Does the leg pain you, sir?'

'Not at all,' Bracy said shortly, 'we will move on directly after eating, Gedge.'

Gedge berated himself for his stupidity. He had made it a challenge, and no man, be he worker or gentleman, soldier or officer would now admit to a weakness. 'You have porridge for brains, Bill Gedge,' he thought fiercely. The thought of porridge caused a great grumbling to roil from his stomach, making Bracy laugh indulgently, quite wiping the frown from his brow.

'Eat up,' cried Bracy cheerfully, 'and let us be off.'

'You won't think of soaking your foot, sir?' said Gedge. ''It'd do you such good.'

'We can't spare the time,' said Bracy firmly. 'I will do very well, Sergeant.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge meekly, accepting the implicit rebuke. He eyed Bracy's boot, wishing he could get it off. 'Ah,' he thought, 'you must hope to find as good a spot tonight, he'll be wanting a soak then.'

* * *

On they tramped through the morning, not daring to use the most direct approaches to the native villages.

'We must not fall into rash behaviour,' said Bracy, 'our mission is too important for us to consider acting vaingloriously. If we keep on this course we shall no doubt come to a village by nightfall.'

'Unless those young fellows are on our trail, sir,' said Gedge; still scornful of the way their assailant had struck down the interpreter. 'For what?' he thought, 'for having the sense to take reg'lar employment and get shillings to send to his poor old mother, no doubt.'

'If they are on our trail they show no great desire to catch up to us,' said Bracy. 'It is my hope they believe we have turned back to Gittah. Come now, my lad, let's push on.'

By the afternoon Bracy could no longer disguise his limp, but the fierce look in his eye silenced Gedge's concerns before they could be voiced. Still, the young sergeant could not but help remember the Doctor's stern instructions that Bracy should not exert himself overmuch until his wounds were fully healed. Gedge himself had felt a little peaky in the morning, though he had been sure that being in the clean air away from sickness would do him more good than any amount of hospital rest. As he mused in this manner, Bracy's ankle turned under him and he staggered. Only Gedge's quick spring forward to grasp him tightly saved him from a tumble. Bracy gasped loudly, and pressed his hands to his thigh. Poor Gedge's heart leaped within him; it was the knife wound the young officer had taken in their final desperate fight on the mountain before the Ghurkha lads had come up to them.

'Sir!' he cried, laying Bracy down on the leafy ground. 'Your leg!'

'It's nothing, just a stitch,' said Bracy. 'A moment's rest and I'll be fit to continue.' He lay silent and still, his face pale. Gedge looked closely at where Bracy's hands lay on his thigh. Had the wound opened? he wondered. 'The colonel would never have sent him off like that,' he thought.

'Sir,' he said in some agitation, 'let me see your leg.'

'Nonsense,' said Bracy, 'I will have some water and then we will get on.'

Gedge held his water bottle to Bracy's lips, supporting the officer's head with his free hand.

'Here, sir,' he said. 'As much as you please.' Paying no attention to Bracy's protests he laid his hand to the officer's boot, and made to draw it off. Bracy sat up with a wince and pushed him away firmly.

'No, Gedge!' cried Bracy. 'I will never get it back on. You must leave it for the moment.'

Gedge unwillingly obeyed.

'Then let me tend to your thigh, sir,' he begged. 'Else we will go nowhere.'

Bracy sighed deeply, and lay back, staring up at the trees as Gedge undid his clothing and examined the wound. Not a sound did he make, although Gedge knew well that his fingers caused his officer some discomfort. The wound had not opened, but the scar, still so fresh and pink looked to have stretched. Gedge wrapped a bandage round and round the thigh, strapping it firmly.

'Now, sir,' he said with a cheer he did not truly feel, 'that'll be better for you. Lie still a while. Oh, sir!'

For Bracy had immediately risen up, and lifted himself to his feet once more. Insouciantly he adjusted his clothing and took slow and hesitant steps towards their goal.

'Come, my lad,' he said, 'we cannot wait here. We must stop these tribesmen thinking the fort presents a weak force.'

Shouldering his rifle and pack again, Gedge followed him as he made his uncertain and painful way across the hill. After another half mile Gedge was so bold as to put an arm round Bracy.

'Lean on me, sir,' he cried. 'We shall make better time.'

'Very well,' said Bracy, gratefully putting his weight on the young sergeant. He slung an arm over Gedge's shoulder, while Gedge's own arm went snug about his waist and thus they continued for a time.

It became clear that they would be spending another night in the open, as evening drew on with its quick darkening of the bright mountain air. Bracy frowned in displeasure, but could hardly gainsay Gedge when the lad commented that they should seek out a resting place.

'We'll never make it to that village in the dark, sir,' said Gedge. 'It'd be risking our necks, trying to get there now.'

'Let us stop, then,' sighed Bracy. 'We shall make camp at the very next suitable spot.'

 

'A pity we couldn't have stayed in that nice little garden,' Gedge thought to himself. 'Why, his leg could have been quite rested by now, and we'd be able to march on smartly.' He kept these opinions to himself, knowing full well that Bracy would claim that the second day of exercise was always the worst, and that he would be quite well in the morning. 'Not with the sprain acting up,' though Gedge as he laid out their blankets and watched Bracy fitfully chew his rations.

'Oh, here, sir, this bread-cake does stick to yer insides most wonderfully,' he said, to cheer himself up.

Bracy laughed, 'Gedge,' he said, 'I always take pleasure in seeing you eat, you do so with such honest enjoyment.'

'It ain't wittles such as a gentleman might call a good meal, but it fills yer up,' said Gedge, beaming.

He tidied away the remains of their little meal and looked on approvingly as Bracy snuggled down to sleep.

'Goodnight, sir,' he murmured, thinking that if they were close to a village he should remain on watch.

The night drew on, thick and black, and the woods that had seemed so silent earlier filled with the stealthy noise of shy night-creatures as they crept about their business. 'I do hope there's no bears in these parts,' thought Gedge, remembering the bruin that had straightened out of the bushes on their previous mountain trek, throwing their hearts into their mouths. 'Bears belong in the 'Logical Gardens, not out here where they might get the thought to eat visitin' sojers.' He fixed his eyes on the slumbering Bracy, and laid a gentle hand over the wounded thigh. 'You just rest, sir,' he thought, 'you let old Bill Gedge take care of things.'


	3. Chapter 3

Bracy awoke to the cries of the birds as the light broke over the mountains. Gedge was dozing by him, curled up under his blanket, his head resting on his hands and his rifle laid close by. He got up, stiff. After a few minutes of careful walking back and forth, his leg felt much recovered, and he thought he could make a good show and not worry Gedge overmuch. He looked fondly down at the sleeping lad, noting how slumber erased the care from his face and made him seem no more than a boy. 'How he worries!' thought Bracy, 'poor dear fellow, when it is my place to worry about him.'

"Gedge,' he said, 'it is morning.'

Gedge sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning hugely.

'Beg pardon, sir,' he cried sleepily, 'I didn't mean to sleep.'

'Nonsense,' Bracy rebuked him gently. 'Did you think you could go on without rest? You should have woken me to watch.'

'You looked too peaceful, sir, and I thought it would be good for yer leg.'

'Well, let us eat and be on our way. You need have no fears for me today, Gedge, I feel quite recovered.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, with no touch of uncertainty in his voice, though he felt it within him. He looked Bracy's leg up and down, when the officer's attention was elsewhere. 'Don't you be giving him trouble,' he mentally admonished the limb, 'not in this country.'

After they had eaten, they made their way onwards. Gedge hoped that they would indeed come to a friendly village, for he was troubled by their dwindling supplies. 'By rights we should have been eating in that village,' he thought. He ignored the grumblings his stomach always made when he considered the matter of food and followed Bracy, glad to see that the captain had the sense to be setting an easy pace and to take little rests before and after particularly tough patches. At mid-morning Bracy sat down upon a rock and gave permission for them to eat, stretching his leg out before him.

'Will I rewrap the bandage, sir?' asked Gedge.

'No – no, thank you,' replied Bracy. 'It will do. Now, I think we are quite close to the village I have been aiming for. We should come upon it from the rear. Let us tidy ourselves so that we do not disgrace ourselves.' He straightened his helmet, and brushed himself free of crumbs.

'Let me do that, sir,' said Gedge, applying himself vigorously to the task. Bracy stood before him, neat and looking every inch the perfect officer. Gedge smiled in proud admiration and made sure that he looked as presentable.

'What will you do about the lingo, sir?' he asked, 'all this Hobson-Jobson that they do speak!'

'Oh, the chief or one of his men will have some English of a rough nature,' Bracy said carelessly. 'We shall manage well enough. So – let us go on.' He gave a last tug on his sword belt and marched on, not allowing the slightest impediment mar his martial gait.

Quickly they came upon the rude habitations of the village. As they drew near they saw men milling about and more than one of the heavily veiled women of the village peep out and as quickly withdraw. Bracy stiffened suddenly, halting Gedge with an upthrown hand.

'Hst!' he hissed, taking out his glass and examining the scene more closely. He passed the glass to Gedge, with a cry of annoyance 'Look, Gedge,' cried Bracy, 'if that isn't the tribesman who cost us the interpreter!'

Gedge looked and handed the glass back, his young face shining with enthusiasm at the idea of avenging their unfortunate native companion. The murdering youth was striding up and down, making a speech, chopping at the air with his wickedly sharp sword, and being cheered by his companions, who waved their rifles over their heads. 'Yes, sir!' he cried, 'I believe I could drop him from here, sir!' He matched his actions to his words, swinging his rifle up, ready for action. Bracy pulled down his barrel with an impatient hand.

'Don't be so hasty, sir,' said he, 'a shot will give us away at once, and we would have the whole village on our heels.'

'We've dealt with that sort of pursuit before, sir,' said Gedge, with great excitement.

'Hah!' ejaculated Bracy, 'you're right, Gedge. But that was a matter of necessity – it would be a mistake to bring it upon ourselves. No,' he continued, 'we must do as we did before, you are quite right, but not in the matter of pursuit. No, we must go up there.' He raised his gaze up at the mountains, a bright and shining gleam in his eyes.

'Up in the snow, sir?' cried Gedge in surprise, 'but we have neither _poshtins_ nor supplies for such a crossing. And, beggin' yer pardon, sir, but with yer leg –' his voice faltered and died at the distant look in Bracy's face.

'Don't you see?' said Bracy, never looking away from the gleaming expanse of white, 'we shall go upcountry and come around into the further valleys. We shall show them that British soldiers do not shy at journeys that these native boys do not undertake.'

'They have more sense,' thought Gedge desperately as he followed Bracy away from the village, climbing higher and higher. 'Where's the sense in us climbin' into the snow, where we'll make fine scarlet targets for any of these fellows as cares to look up?' But he said not a word, knowing that Bracy had let him aright before, and was a trained and experienced officer besides. He kept close behind Bracy, ready to put out a steadying hand in case the officer's leg should play him false.

'We must do as we did before,' Bracy said breathlessly, 'and sleep together. Even without _poshtins_ we shall do well enough if we lie close together, and cover ourselves over well.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, 'but we have only two blankets.'

'When his men were crossing the mountains, Xenophon reports the snow covered their blankets and they felt quite warm,' said Bracy cheerfully.

'Lie under the snow, sir?' cried Gedge incredulously. 'We'd freeze, sir!'

'Xenophon got his men home safely, and he was a general, Gedge,' said Bracy with a queer laugh, 'shouldn't we follow a general's advice?'

Gedge did not respond, saving his breath for the assault on the mountain. 'What's got into him?' he thought, seeing how Bracy's face, although drawn with the effort of the climb, was bright and boyish. He kept a sharp eye out for pursuers, feeling the scarlet of their coats must surely draw the eye from below. As night came on he drew Bracy into the rough shelter afforded by a tumble of rocks, beyond which the ground was hard but still at this point snow-free. He watched carefully to see that Bracy ate, for the queer exhilaration was still clear upon the officer's face.

'Now, recall what I said,' said Bracy, 'conditions are such that we must both sleep as much as we can at night. No setting of watches, Gedge. Lie down, now, and cast the blankets over us both and we shall do very well.'

Gedge did as commanded, sure he would not sleep a wink, but as the heat from Bracy's body pressed against his worked through him he found his eyes drifting closed and had barely enough time to wrap the covers more securely about them both before sleep took him.

 

* * *

 

He awoke to a bright dawn, and lay, feeling quite warm and comfortable in Bracy's embrace. The ground about them sparkled with frost and a layer of white rimed the young officer's moustache. 'Wish we could just lie here all day,' thought Gedge, 'but that won't do no good to nobody but us. We must be up and at it, I s'pose.' He shook Bracy gently.

'Sir?' he said, 'we must get up, sir.'

Bracy sighed and opened his eyes.

'Gedge,' he said, smiling. 'Did I not tell you we should be warm?'

'Yes, sir, only let's get up now, sir.'

Bracy let himself be helped upright, holding onto Gedge for a minute until he did not feel as stiff. After a quick breakfast they set off once again. By eleven o'clock they had passed up into the snows, and all Gedge's attention was spent on making sure they did not slip and send an avalanche, or as he called it a 'haverlawnch,' down to attract unwelcome attention from below. He wondered at Bracy, so willingly coming here, and shuddered as he thought of Bracy lying insensible beneath the snows so very recently.

By afternoon Bracy was slowing, and he willingly acceded to a rest. 'Oh, that I had my full manly strength again!' he thought, watching Gedge bustle round making them as comfortable as he could. 'I could not manage an innings with Roberts in this state. Oh, I wonder how old Rob is doing! Poor old fellow, he will be so put out that I drew the lucky straw again! But he couldn't be spared before and could not be expected to rise from his sickbed on this occasion. I am glad I had the chance to take his hand before I left.' He reached out and took Gedge's hand as the sergeant helped him up.

When they stopped for the night Bracy was full of high spirits and determined to put his school lessons to good use, insisting that Gedge help him hollow out a little cave in a snow bank, and reminding the lad that he had lain a whole night long beneath the snow and had not frozen.

'We will be quite snug in our little quarters,' cried Bracy, inwardly laughing at the look Gedge directed his way, while trying to stay respectful. He drew the lad into their little cave and wrapped the both of them tight in the blankets. 'A pity you are not taller than I,' said Bracy gaily, 'for then I could use you as a pillow. As it is I must be obliged to act as yours. Goodnight, Gedge.'

'Goodnight, sir,' said Gedge, quietly, his voice full of care.

 

* * *

 

'Sir? Sir?' cried Gedge. He shook Bracy harder. 'Oh, sir, only wake up!' He felt Bracy's face, distressed to find it hot and clammy. Bracy finally opened his eyes, revealing them to be overly bright and eager.

'What is it? I am awake,' he said in irritation.

Gedge wiped his face clean and dripped a little water into his mouth. 'He has that fever,' he thought in despair. 'No wonder he was actin' so queer.' He helped Bracy out of the little cave in the snow.

'Yer not well, sir,' he said. 'We have to go down the mountain now, if you're to have a chance.' As he spoke he looked around them, calculating their best route. Bracy looked stubborn, then coughed raggedly, surprising himself it seemed.

'You might be right, Sergeant,' he said. 'Well, let us go down.'

All that day they descended, stopping frequently to let Bracy catch his breath. Evening was not far off when they stepped from the wild snows to a rough, yet serviceable path that wended its way between boulders, skirting a steep slope of scree. Far below, they could see fields and houses, with people rendered the size of dolls.

'We must go down there,' thought Gedge. 'I hope as they have a bit of respect for sojers of the Queen, and they hasn't been listening to that hot tempered fellow.' 'Come, sir,' he said, taking Bracy's arm. They had been walking down towards the village for almost an hour when they heard the familiar sound of a rifle discharging.

'It's that young puppy!' cried Bracy as they saw their adversary leading a party up towards their position, 'curse his energy!'

'We have the better position, sir!' yelled Gedge, firing downslope and noting with great satisfaction that one of the men went rolling over and over back down the hill. 'Raise your rifle, sir, and shoot at them!'

There was no response. Turning, Gedge could see that a sickly weakness had come over Bracy, who now leaned against a rock, white as the snow they had so recently left. 'It's up to you, Bill, old chum,' thought Gedge grimly, and threw himself flat to present less of a target. 'Lie down, sir!' he cried.

Bullets hit the rock face around them, sending chips of rock springing through the air. 'Good job them lads has more enthoosyism than trainin',' thought Gedge, as the youths fired wildly as they slipped up the treacherous scree. 'Less shootin' wildly, more marksmanship, pard'ners,' muttered Gedge, dropping another of their assailants.

_CRACK!_

Gedge looked round sharply at the retort, but saw Bracy was still leaning weakly by the rocks. From where then had come the rifle shot? There was another loud _crack!_ unmistakably from further up the trail. Gedge felt his heart plummet at the sound, knowing what it portended and that the outlook was bleak in the extreme. They were, or he was, to fight on two fronts now.

An enemy had come up in their rear.


	4. Chapter 4

Gedge looked around wildly, but could see no sign of their new threat.

'Take cover, sir!' he pleaded. 'I want you to go behind them rocks, please, Captain Bracy!'

Bracy made no move, and seemed not to have heard the lad's impassioned plea. From down the slope their familiar foes continued shooting wildly. Gedge reloaded and took careful aim, knowing he had to make every round account for an enemy. Then there was a wild cry behind him, making him jerk in surprise and sending a bullet whistling harmlessly over the head of the youth in command of the tribesmen. Again came the cry, and the crack of rifle fire. Gedge spun around to see some four youths on horseback come galloping down the trail, the high ululations of their piercing war cries echoing back from the mountains. Grimly Gedge sighted his rifle on their leader, only to hold fire as, in astonishment, he saw that youth – a handsome, wild boy of no more than seventeen – fire down the slope and take down one of the tribesmen.

'What's this?' thought Gedge, 'one o' them little hill wars, and us in the middle of it!'

He ran over to Bracy, ready to pull him behind the rocks to a somewhat more defensible position. The officer willingly took his arm, but was pulled from Gedge's grasp by one of the youths, who tugged him back with great violence. Before Gedge could stop him he had hauled Bracy over the withers of his shaggy coated horse, the poor officer dangling face down like a sack of wheat. The youth seized Bracy's rifle, cocking and aiming it at Gedge in a swift, practiced move.

'Let him be, you devils!' cried Gedge in fury, starting forward with no thought for his own safety. The boy laughed a wild laugh and turned his horse to gallop back up the trail. Gedge had not time to swing his rifle up and shoot before another of the riders had shouldered him roughly away with his horse. From close beneath the lip of the slope came the furious cry of the Dwat tribesmen, answered by the yells of the boys on horseback. The leader of the boys cried a high-pitched command, and his two remaining companions turned and flew off up the trail. The leader called contemptuously to the men approaching, making his horse curve and rear up proudly. He took a last shot as their hands were on the very lip of the trail, and then held out a hand to Gedge, calling to him in his barbarous tongue.

'What? Do you think I'll surrender to yer, yer murderin' dog?' cried Gedge. The boy shook his dark chestnut hair from his eyes and called again, impatiently. Gedge heard the scramble of their assailants as they clambered heavily onto the trail, and knew he could not fight them all alone. With a quick shrug he slung his rifle on his back and ran forward, grasping the youth's hand and swinging up behind him as the horse gathered its haunches beneath it and sprang forward, up the trail and round the corner before the enemy could so much as catch their breath.

 

* * *

 

Within a short space of time, Gedge saw they had reached the other youths, and that a fifth had been apparently left behind to guard some horses laden down with fine stuffs and baskets tightly strapped to their backs. With a peremptory command from the leader, the whole little group set off swiftly, their horses showing the skill at traversing high terrain that seems so natural to the breeds used by the hill tribes. Gedge clung tightly to the waist of the leader of the youths, screwing his eyes closed so he could not see the precipitous drop at the side of the trail as they climbed further. 'I ain't no cavalryman,' thought Gedge, 'I ain't tryin' to get off till we're on good solid ground.' He looked ahead to where Bracy was still slung, insensible, over the horse in front, and thought how he might retrieve the officer's rifle.

 

They did not stop until it was almost fully dark, when all the youths suddenly dismounted and led their horses to a widening of the trail, hobbling them securely. Gedge staggered for a moment, he was so terribly stiff from the unfamiliar exertion, making his captors laugh. One of the boys gestured at his rifle, saying something in a commanding tone.

'I ain't surrenderin' my weapon to an enemy of the Queen!' cried Gedge, unslinging it and holding it at the ready.

The other boys laughed cheerfully at his belligerent tone, while the boy who had spoken scowled and reddened. Their leader spoke casually, and smiled at Gedge, making no attempt to take the rifle. He held out a piece of bread, and spoke again, calmly and quietly.

'I ain't no horse to be gentled, neither,' said Gedge truculently. He looked at the food warily, but hunger won out, and he took it with some good grace. 'Thanks,' he muttered. 'Now you let us go and I'll say it more prettily and tip my hat to yer besides.' He looked over to where they had laid Bracy on the ground, and marched over, daring them to stop him. None did, and he made the officer as comfortable as he might, wrapping him securely in the blankets and wiping his face clean with a cloth. 'Don't you worry, sir,' he murmured, 'I won't let 'em harm you, they'll have to kill me first.'

He spent that night by Bracy's side, watching their captors as they made a little fire and prepared a meal, chatting amongst themselves. They were tall lads, with quick mobile faces and ready laughs. Their leader had queer light coloured eyes, and hair of a deep chestnut hue, the light of the fire catching answering glints in it. Another lad had hair as fair as Bracy's own, although his eyes were as dark and lustrous as any of the hill tribes'. Gedge turned his attention back to Bracy, finally lying down with him to keep him as warm as might be.

All through the next day they rode up the trail, now clearly heading for a pass to a further valley. Poor Gedge was stiff all over by the time they came to a stopping place, again no more than a widening of the trail. The boy before him patted his leg as he jumped down easily, laughing at Gedge's plight. He held a hand out cheerily, which Gedge took grudgingly out of necessity, staggering awkwardly against the boy as he got off. Two of the other boys laid Bracy down on a blanket, and built up the fire next to him. One bent over him, forcing liquid from a little bottle between his dry, bruised lips.

'Let him alone!' cried Gedge, rushing over and trying to knock away the boy's hand. The boy looked up in surprise, then showed through a gentle caress of the insensible officer's cheek that he had meant no harm. Gedge snatched at the bottle and sniffed it. 'Ugh!' he ejaculated, 'what a stink! It's like a dose for horses!' A hand gripped his elbow firmly, and the boys' leader jerked him away, speaking sternly and seriously to him. The boy pulled him down to sit by the fire, looking in his face with his queer greenish eyes solemnly. 'Yer can caution me all yer wants,' grumbled Gedge, 'I don't unnerstand a word, yer heathen.' The boy kept a firm grasp of his hand, shaking his head in frustration at their inability to speak with each other. He stroked Gedge's arm in a friendly manner and offered him bread, which Gedge ate hungrily.

After eating, Gedge took himself back to Bracy's side, feeding him slowly with a broth the boys had made with some shavings of dried meat. 'Take a little, sir, just a little,' whispered Gedge. 'We're taken prisoner, sir, but these lads seem not to have a mind to harm us. Oh, how I wish you'd wake up, sir, and tell me what to do! I'm just a sojer, sir, I need my orficer to tell me what to do.' He snuggled close to Bracy, and was astonished and pleased when one of the youths threw another blanket over them. 'Thanks, pard'ner,' he said, with true gratitude, and drew it tight around them both.

Gedge awoke in the darkest portion of the night, feeling as if he were in a furnace. He slipped a hand beneath Bracy's coat and then felt at the officer's face. 'He's burnin' up!' he thought, 'Oh, what I wouldn't give to have the Doctor here, or Mrs Gee! My first help trainin's no good for a case like this, oh why didn't I ever train as the Doctor's orderly!' Bracy's breath was coming in a queer rasping way, and when Gedge put his hand back under his coat, feeling for the beating of his heart, it only rasped the more. 'Sir!' cried Gedge in alarm, 'sir! Wake up, sir! I'm beggin' you, sir, wake up!' Around him sleepers stirred and grumbled, but Gedge paid them no heed. Then Bracy let out a terrible gasping noise, and reason deserted poor Gedge entirely. 'Ah!' he shrieked wildly, clutching Bracy's limp form to him tightly, 'don't you die on me, sir! Don't you dare die! I said it enough times to you, I ain't leavin' you, not never! Don't you go leavin' me!' Weeping, he pressed his lips to Bracy's hot face, still crying out 'Don't leave me!'

The chestnut-haired boy knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder gently as if to say 'Enough. There is no more to be done.' Gedge flung off his hand, and only clutched Bracy the tighter, stroking and kissing him as he wept. Then the still form moved, and Bracy struggled to open his eyes, licking his lips and whispering in a thread of a voice 'Gedge?'

'Sir!' cried Gedge, moved from despair to joy by the single utterance of his name, and he could not be restrained from kissing Bracy again. 'Sir! You're alive!' He felt the very purest pleasure as Bracy's hand came up waveringly to touch his cheek and he scrabbled at his water bottle, dripping the tiniest amount of liquid into the parched mouth until Bracy could swallow properly once more. The boys cried out cheerfully, and rushed to fetch some more of the broth, and their leader handed over the little bottle to Gedge, who took it thankfully.

'Thank yer,' he cried as the tears still made their way down his thin cheeks, 'yer horse medicine's done him a power of good, thank yer.'


	5. Chapter 5

For days they rode north into the mountains. All the days blurred together to Gedge, and he felt a terrible lightness come into his head and a horrible weight on his chest that made him cough and feel that every breath was drawn through a molten furnace. He had no reason left to tell him that he too had succumbed to the weakening fever, and no clear memory of how he survived, bar the dim sensation of gentle hands feeding him and wiping the perspiration from his brow. When he came to himself he found the little party on the brink of climbing down from the heights into a deep valley, and himself now seated in front of the leader of the boys, held firmly in his arms. He looked around wildly for Bracy and saw the officer seated on a horse nearby, behind the fair haired boy. Bracy gave him a brave smile, and he could see clearly how the fever had weakened the officer's strength.

'Sir!' he said, 'I'm sorry, sir.'

'Gedge! I am glad to see you properly awake!' cried Bracy.

'How long have we travelled?' asked Gedge through dry lips.

'I don't know exactly. When my head had quite cleared you had already fallen ill, and I am not sure how many days we have lost.'

The chestnut-haired boy held up a water bottle for Gedge, and spoke kindly and firmly.

'Well,' thought Gedge, taking the bottle, 'perhaps we have learned their word for "drink!" Oh, I s'y, I hope as I warn't actin' too queer!' and so thinking he drank deeply, then leaning back, exhausted by such a simple act, he rested against the boy. He contented himself by looking down in to the valley, seeing its thickly wooded slopes, a fast moving river coming down from the mountains opposite, and fields and houses below. 'What shall become of us?' he wondered, 'Oh, but I'm glad that Captain Bracy can take command of me again! He will know what to do.' And with that he fell fast asleep.

When he awoke, they were on the valley floor, and were riding towards what he could see was a little town. It was very warm, as if the valley trapped the sunlight and heat, and did not let them escape from its confines. They were rising through well-kept fields of neat crops and placid sheep. It all seemed quite smart and pleasant, and a formless thankfulness stole over him that they were not to be held prisoner in squalid surroundings.

'Gedge!' hissed Bracy from before him.

'Sir?' responded Gedge sleepily.

'You must try to stay awake, Gedge, for the next while, so that we may observe what our situation is.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, struggling to keep his eyes open. He fixed his gaze on the fields and the houses as they approached, aided in his attempt at wakefulness by the high cries the boys suddenly gave forth. Brightly dressed people poured forth and pointed in a rough manner at the two Englishmen, exclaiming in their language in tones of surprise. The boys halted before a large house in the centre of the town, and leaped from their horses, helping their prisoners alight. Gedge noted less brightly dressed fellows rush out and take the horses, leading them away. The doors of the house opened, and an imposing man came forth, dressed in a richly embroidered tunic and trousers, a straight sword hanging by his side. The chestnut-haired boy embraced him joyfully, and waved a hand at the horses being led around the house and at Gedge and Bracy. The man came up to them, speaking in a querying tone. Gedge looked at his bright red hair and his blue eyes and whispered as cheerily as he could to Bracy, 'Looks like he's Irish, sir!'

'Hush,' said Bracy, and gave a little bow to the man. 'I am Captain Edmund Bracy, and this is Sergeant William Gedge of Her Majesty's 404th Fusiliers. I must ask your intentions toward us, sir.'

The red-haired man regarded them in surprise, and spoke again, more slowly and distinctly. Bracy shook his head regretfully, saying 'We cannot understand you, sir. Do you perhaps have among you a man who knows English?'

The boy spoke urgently to his father – for seeing them together there could be no doubt of their relation – and that gentleman indicated to Bracy and Gedge that they should enter the house. The people gathered without murmured and called out in seeming disappointment as the doors were closed, cutting off their view of the British soldiers. Within the house, the doors gave onto a large open hall, with a raised dais at one end. The man walked to it, and took a seat upon it, clapping his hands. At once other men rushed out, and in obedience to his commands, set chairs in the hall and urged Bracy and Gedge to be seated.

'Ain't right that I should sit beside you, sir,' said Gedge stubbornly as Bracy sat thankfully.

'Sit, my lad,' said Bracy, 'you look as if you are about to fall.'

Gedge sank into the chair beside him, glad that he was obeying a direct order. His legs felt suddenly as if they would refuse any orders he would choose to give them in the matter of getting up again. He looked around as Bracy kept repeating politely that they could not understand the questions being put to them. The hall was simple and elegant, with geometric carvings adorning the cornices and the walls. 'There's that Buddha chap,' thought Gedge, spying a statue of a type he had seen before in India. He let Bracy's voice wash over him, and was drifting off to sleep when a hand touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find the chestnut-haired boy smiling at him and holding out a goblet of shining silver. 'Thanks,' said Gedge, taking it and peering within suspiciously.

'It's wine, Gedge, it's all right,' said Bracy.

Gedge felt ashamed of the weakness that had caused his lack of attention, and drank cautiously. The dark rich wine made him feel more tired than ever, and he was glad indeed when he was offered bread and a dish of meat in an orange coloured sauce.

'I s'y,' he whispered, 'I wish these people used knives and forks like English folk do! I fear I'll get this on my sleeve.'

Bracy picked pieces of meat carefully from the dish. 'Let's not be too unguarded, Gedge,' he said. 'They may have some interpreter, and wish to gull us into speaking too freely. They have treated us well enough so far, we should at least not be discourteous. This man is their chief, can you not see? We must discover what ransom he proposes to ask for us, or if he can somehow be persuaded to release us.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, poking disconsolately at what had turned out to be a piece of fruit in the dish. 'What I wouldn't give for a decent pile of potatoes, with a nice bit of butter,' he thought. 'And a cup o'tea.' He turned to Bracy, whispering, 'D'yer think they'd have a cup o'tea, sir?'

Bracy laughed with surprise at the lad's sudden return to appetite. The man spoke kindly to them, and gestured to his son. The boy urged them to rise, and led them away down a passage, then up a narrow staircase, chatting all the while. Gedge felt as if he would sleep on his feet, and paid careful attention to marching as straight as he could. The boy stepped aside to let some unveiled women come out of a doorway. They sketched a bow to him and scurried away. He entered the room they had left, and with an expansive gesture showed Bracy and Gedge that it contained large bowls of steaming water, with cloths for drying, and a bed covered with brightly woven blankets. A window admitted bright light, and he went over and shuttered it. He smiled a frank and open smile at Bracy, and put a friendly hand on Gedge's shoulder, speaking kindly, then he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

'We are meant to rest,' Bracy said. 'A good idea, as we will be better able to plan in the morning. We must regain our weapons, and make our escape, if we cannot persuade these people to let us go.' He took off his boots, undid his coat, and stood by one of the bowls in his shirt sleeves, washing his face, and running his hands through his short hair. After a moment, Gedge did likewise, rinsing away some of the effects of the days of travel.

'Them horses are awfully bony, sir,' he said. 'I'm ever so glad I 'listed in the infantry.' He was glad to see Bracy's face lighten with a smile that almost lifted the dark shadows from the officer's eyes. 'We're in a fine state,' he thought, 'lost and sick. A spot of rest'll cheer us up proper.' He put his hand on the topmost of the blankets.

'I'll just take the one, sir, leave you with the rest. I'll make my bed by the door, so they don't come in at us durin' the night.'

'No, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'if they wanted to do us harm, why save us from the Dwats in the first place? Why give us good food and a comfortable room? They want us alive, most likely they think we are worth a fat ransom. Come, Gedge, you are still weak with the effects of the fever. Let us rest now.' So saying, he fitted his words and actions, climbing in to one side of the bed. Gedge thankfully took off his boots and climbed in the other, the dim light encouraging his eyes to close. As he drifted away he heard Bracy say quietly, 'I thought you were going to die.'

Gedge reached behind him, and took Bracy's hand. 'Not me,' he said sleepily, 'I keep tellin' yer I ain't goin' to leave yer. I s'pose one day yer'll believe me.'

 

* * *

 

When Gedge woke it was bright. The shutters were open and light was streaming into the room. He felt much better, and realised he was much hungrier than usual. As his mind woke fully from sleep he saw that the chief's son was in the room, directing servants quietly to bring in food and hot water for washing. Gedge quietly shook Bracy awake, murmuring, 'Sir, they've brought breakfast in to us.'

Bracy sat up, hiding a yawn behind his hand, and smiled at the scene. His smile faded as he looked round, to see their belongings nowhere in evidence.

'Where are our uniforms?' he said.

Gedge jumped from the bed and took the boy's arm.

'Here, now,' he said, 'what've you done with our things?' He pointed at the shelf on which they had placed their belongings.

The boy spoke at length, then sighed, and resorted to a mime, plucking at Gedge's shirtsleeve and wrinkling up his nose, and pointing to the bowls of hot water. He called one of the servants forward and showed Gedge that she held clean clothes of the sort worn by his tribe.

'Laundry service, sir,' said Gedge, 'I s'pose they may have needed it, with us bein' ill.'

Bracy took a set of the clothes, frowning and holding them against him. 'They look like they should fit,' he said, 'but I don't like being out of uniform.'

Gedge privately agreed, but said nothing, as he saw nothing could be gained. The boy plucked at his shirt again and spoke firmly.

'It seems they want us dressed native from the skin out, sir,' he said.

Bracy paused, then shrugged and pulled off his shirt, and handed it to a servant. 'Let us be clean, then,' he said. 'We must just hope our clothes are returned to us.'

'And our rifles and bay'nets, sir,' asked Gedge, 'and your pistol?'

'Those we will discuss later,' said Bracy, with a meaningful glance at a manservant who seemed to be paying them close attention. The servants and the boy slipped from the room and left them in peace.

When they were washed and dressed, and had eaten their fill, they ventured out of the room. No one stopped them. The house seemed quite deserted. They came down the stairs into the hall, and saw no one. Their path to the door was clear.

'Come on, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'Here is our chance. We must take it, we would be remiss to allow such an opportunity to escape to pass us by.'

He led them over to the door and opened it a crack, peering out, and then pushing it to, gently. 'Huh!' he ejaculated, 'the street out there is full of men, including our host. We should be seen at once. Let's see if there's a servants' entrance. At least we are disguised in their own clothing, which may give us some moments' grace.'

They ran soundlessly to the back of the house, and Gedge peered into a room. 'Sir!' he said in excitement, 'our weapons!' He passed Bracy his firearms and bayonet, and equipped himself similarly. 'Hah!' he ejaculated, 'they don't keep a careful watch, do they, sir?'

Bracy gave him a quick smile, and led then onward, then pushed open a little door, coming out into a stableyard. Bracy laughed with excitement, seizing Gedge by the shoulder.

'We can take horses and be gone!' he said.

Gedge's heart sank, remembering the uncomfortable journey, and he turned pleadingly to Bracy. 'Can't we jest walk, sir? I'm no good on a horse, lessen I'm holding on to a good rider.'

'You can ride with me,' said Bracy, 'I have skill enough for both of us.'

'How will we find our way, sir?' asked Gedge, 'neither of us was awake for the whole trip.'

'We know our way back to the lip of the valley,' said Bracy as they entered the stable, 'after that I shall guide us back as far as I remember, then you will have to be our guide.'

'But what of the days when we were neither of us in our right minds?' thought Gedge worriedly, but he did not voice this concern, seeing how Bracy's whole form gave off an air of confidence and assurance. 'He'll get us out,' thought Gedge, 'he'll do it.'

Bracy saddled the sturdiest of the horses, and quickly pushed a couple of saddle-blankets into a sack. 'I can't say that it will be the most pleasant of crossings, Gedge,' he said, 'but we will get through.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge. 'Will I run into the kitchens and grab some food?'

'Quick as you can,' said Bracy.

Obediently, Gedge rushed back inside, seizing some large flat rounds of bread and thrusting them into a bag hanging from a nail. Another moment's search brought him a large slab of cheese and a bowl of the dried fruit that had been in what he thought of as the native stew. 'Not enough,' he thought, 'not enough, but there's no time.' He ran back out to find that Bracy had a horse saddled and waiting.

'Quick, lad,' said Bracy, holding out a hand, 'I want to get off.'

Gedge swung up behind him, holding on tight. As Bracy turned the horse to leave the stableyard, the door behind them opened and the chestnut-haired boy came out, whistling. He stared at them in astonishment, then jumped forward, yelling. Bracy drummed his heels in the horse's side, and it sprang forward as Gedge closed his eyes and clutched the officer's waist more firmly. Bracy saw the gateway to the street suddenly fill with men answering the boy's yells, and bent over the horse's neck, urging it forward and raising a yell of his own. The men scattered as the horse, ears back and nostrils wide rushed at them. The chief ran out from the throng in front of the horse, calling to it, and it faltered, seeing its master. At this slight delay Gedge felt hands seize him and he was pulled roughly down, landing on his back in the dust of the street. The boy glared at him, and turned to yell at Bracy in fury.

'Save yerself, sir!' Gedge shrieked, 'save yerself!'

The boy stalked forward like a wild thing, remonstrating with Bracy, who pulled out his pistol and pointed it full in the boy's face.

'Get up, Gedge,' he cried, 'get back on the horse. Stay back!' he yelled to the crowd, 'I will shoot!'

Gedge moved to climb back on his feet, but stilled as a sword point came under his chin. He looked up to see the chief watching not him, but Bracy. The inattention was but seeming, as Gedge discovered when he attempted to move, and found the blade pressed more firmly to his flesh. For an age no one moved, no man spoke and it seemed as if a _tableau_ had been constructed, Bracy holding his pistol unwaveringly on the boy, the boy's father holding the wickedly sharp edge of his blade to Gedge's throat. Then the awful stillness broke, and Bracy uncocked his pistol and let his hands hang limply by his side. The chief sighed a deep sigh, and Gedge realised that up till then the man had been holding his breath. The boy spoke sternly and decisively to Bracy as if he did not know or did not care, with the assurance of youth, that he had ever been in danger. Bracy was pulled from the horse, and stood there unresisting as the weapons were taken from him.

'Yer should have gone, sir,' whispered Gedge, 'yer could have made it.'

Bracy said nothing, just watched Gedge with troubled and shadowed eyes and shook his head firmly. The servants grabbed them and pulled them back into the house, slamming the door to freedom behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the hall Bracy and Gedge stood silent and defiant as the chief spoke to them in disgust, then turned and gathered up his son and left in anger. The servants watched them closely, one fellow with an upright and martial bearing holding a lance casually, ready to swing it into action at a moment's notice. Gedge stole a glance at Bracy and saw the officer was pale, his lips compressed with fury.

'Sir,' said Gedge, but got no further as Bracy lifted a hand in warning.

'Quiet,' he said, 'stand easy.' Gedge obeyed instantly, and they remained in the stand easy, a position they could keep as long as needed, until a call came from down the hall. At once the men guarding them herded them towards the voice and up the stairs. They were brought back to the room in which they had spent the night and roughly pushed inside. The door shut, and they could hear the sounds of at least one man making himself comfortable outside. The shutters had been barred, they saw, and nailed shut. Bracy took an angry gulp of air and paced back and forth.

'Hah!' he ejaculated angrily, 'we shouldn't have waited to collect food. We should have gone at once, we would have got clear.'

Gedge felt a very great shame, realising that he had been the cause of their misfortune. 'Oh, if I hadn't been so greedy and stupid!' he thought, struggling to keep his gaze from falling to the floor. 'Sir,' he said in no more than a whisper, 'I'm sorry, sir.'

Bracy shot him an impatient glance. 'What?' he said.

'I'm sorry I delayed us, sir,' Gedge said in misery.

Bracy stopped his pacing and looked at Gedge intently. 'I am not angry with you, Gedge,' he said finally, 'I am angry with myself. I should have thought more quickly. You are not to blame.'

Gedge felt himself perk up a little. 'I don't want to let you down, sir,' he said.

Bracy put a hand on his shoulder. 'You haven't, my lad. We'll get out of here; don't worry. I shall just have to give it some thought.' He resumed his pacing.

After a while Gedge said, 'They seemed surprised, sir. Didn't they think we might escape?'

'You're right,' said Bracy in some surprise himself. 'They did not seem to think that. Well, we are prisoners now, and they are guarding against our leaving them.' He frowned at Gedge, saying, 'Are you all right, lad? You seem uncomfortable.'

'It's the wound, sir, in my back,' Gedge said with some embarrassment. 'I came off pretty hard down there, and then all the standing –'

'Sit down, lad,' cried Bracy, indicating the bed, 'why did you stay standing now?'

'Couldn't sit with you standing, sir,' said Gedge in shock at such a suggestion.

Bracy laughed shortly. 'We must not stand on ceremony here,' he said. 'You must sit if you feel unwell, even if I remain standing.' He made Gedge sit on the bed and smiled down at him as the lad coloured.

'Doesn't feel right,' said Gedge, 'me sitting down in front of my orficer.'

'Well, then, I order you to sit down,' laughed Bracy. 'I order you not to stand on ceremony. There are only the two of us,' he continued, more seriously, 'we must take care of each other.'

Gedge nodded. 'Yes, sir,' he said quietly. 'And you, sir, are you feeling well?' he continued, in a shy tone. 'You were shot much worse than me, before, and no one gave your leg a chance to heal, neither.'

Bracy grinned boyishly at him. 'Gedge, my lad,' he said, 'I know full well you just don't want to sit in front of me. Well, if it will make you feel better about obeying orders –' he sat down beside Gedge, not quite disguising a sigh of relief as he did so. 'We should rest,' he sad more sombrely. 'Who knows what will come to us now? We will need our full strength, no doubt, but we shall have to do our best in our current situation.'

They looked silently at the door and the barred window and then at each other, and settled down to wait.

* * *

 

It was a full two days later when they were brought from the room. During that time their food was brought to them by menservants, who entered the room under guard, and who did not greet them cheerfully as they had at first. Finally they were brought water and urged to wash. Then they were taken down to the hall, where the chief sat on his carved chair. They were made stand before him, and he spoke sternly and at length. Finally he seemed to come to a decision and pointed at Gedge firmly. At once the guards seized him and pulled him from Bracy's side.

'Let go of me, yer devils!' cried Gedge, struggling. 'Sir!'

'Let him go!' cried Bracy. 'Don't harm him! He was under –' he took a step toward the chief and was stopped by a guard with unsheathed sword. 'He was under my command,' Bracy said, 'this is my responsibility, not his. Punish me, not him.' So saying, he bowed deeply to the chief, saying more quietly, 'please, I am to blame, not him.' He knelt down, humbly.

The chief looked at him as if he had passed some test, and called out to the guards. Immediately they released Gedge who rushed back to Bracy's side. 'Get up, sir,' he pleaded. The chief called again, and his son came through a door. The chief gestured at Gedge, and the boy came over and took the lad's arm, speaking to him. Gedge resisted as he was pulled more gently from Bracy.

'No!' he said, 'I ain't goin'!'

The boy squeezed his arm in a friendly manner and nodded at Bracy, pointing then to his father, after which he patted Gedge's arm and then pointed to himself. He called cheerfully to his father who nodded, and waved the guards away, then beckoned Bracy to follow him.

'Sir?' said Gedge, 'what are we to do, sir?'

Bracy looked at him, a small and unamused smile on his face. 'I think I have suggested to them a more convenient method of dealing with us than surrounding us with guards,' he said. 'We seem to be made hostage for each other. Go with the boy, Gedge. It's better than whatever the guards were ordered.'

'How can we trust them?' Gedge said.

'We can't,' said Bracy. 'All I know is that I prefer to see you in the custody of the chief's son than being dragged away by force.' He turned to the chief. 'You see, sir,' he said bitterly, 'we are compliant.'

* * *

Their daily pattern was quickly established, with them being separated by day and returned to each other at night in the confines of their locked room. There were few constraints put upon them during the day, their captors showing by this that they were fully confident that neither would run without the other. That first night they stared at each other in hungry relief when they were brought together in the hall, the chief laughing at them genially as he waved in the evening's food. Alone in their room they quickly told each other of the day's events.

'I was brought with the chief as he examined crops,' Bracy said. 'No one paid me much attention, unless I strayed too far. Even then I was only recalled with a cry. They seem very confident of me,' he finished sourly.

Gedge shuffled, ashamed that he had had a more pleasant day. 'That boy took me round with his friends,' he said, 'the ones that saved us from the Dwats. They didn't do much of anything, just acted like boys on a day off, played ball and that.'

Bracy looked at him consideringly. 'I think,' he mused, 'they must think you of an age with the chief's son. You are very slight, Gedge, and not as tall as I. They may give you more freedom because of it.'

'I hope you don't think I'm just a boy, sir,' said Gedge, his voice rising higher in indignation, 'why, I've been a year in India, almost!'

Bracy hid a smile, saying, 'I know you are a good man, Gedge. Don't take offence; this could be useful to us. If the boy treats you in a friendly manner, don't rebuff him. He could make a useful ally.'

Gedge nodded obediently, thinking he would show the native boys a thing or two the next time they kicked a ball around.

As the days went by, Bracy felt their continued captivity keenly. 'What has happened back at the fort?' he wondered. 'They must think we are dead. Did Colonel Graves send others after us, I wonder?' He pictured Roberts searching for him, and hoped with al his heart that his old friend had not fallen in any attack on the regiment. He trailed round after the chief, or whatever prominent man the chief had assigned him to that day, paying close attention to their surroundings, and trying to seek out a way of escape. When the chief saw him so attentive to the roads and where horses could be found he laughed and patted his shoulder and spoke to him rapidly, the only word Bracy hearing in the flow of the man's speech being 'Gedge'. Bracy assumed a most inoffensive and innocent expression, which made the man laugh the more. 'To mock at one's prisoner!' thought Bracy, hoping he would never act in such a way. He felt quite useless, and envied Gedge's freedom, doing his best to hide the irritation he felt when Gedge told him of another casual day, with the chief's son, whom Gedge now called by his name, Rustem, proudly showing Gedge the very routes and plans of the valley that the chief laughed at Bracy for observing. When Gedge told him, after a hot day that Bracy had spent standing, bored, in a stiflingly hot barn watching a man apply poultices to a horse's lame leg, that he had spent the day swimming with the native lads Bracy could not contain himself.

'Do you think this is a holiday, sir?' he cried, 'or that you are on leave? We must escape from this place; have you forgotten we have a duty to perform?'

Gedge snapped to attention, contrition in his face.

'No, sir!' he cried. 'I'm sorry, sir, I jest thought, if I could get them to trust me –'

'And what good do you think you can do when you speak no language other than English?' said Bracy with great bitterness. 'Your lack of thought is a grave disappointment, Gedge.' He looked in some satisfaction as Gedge's head drooped and the lad remained silent. Bracy angrily undressed and climbed into the bed, glaring in annoyance at the silent form still standing sadly in the centre of the floor. 'Are you going to stand there all night?' he asked.

'No, sir,' Gedge said very quietly, and got ready for bed, curling up on the very edge, leaving Bracy with most of the space.

Hours later Bracy was still awake. 'I have failed,' he thought. 'I must face that. Whatever the situation with the fort, I cannot now effect it in any way. Whatever has come to them has come to them. Oh, Rob, old man, I hope you have not come to any harm.' He looked bleakly into the darkness, blaming himself for his predicament. 'If I had turned back to the fort when Gedge said,' he thought. 'We could have set out in another and safer direction, and taken another interpreter besides. We would have had a greater chance of success. I would not have left the men unwarned and in danger.' His thoughts were interrupted by a slight noise to his side. Gedge muttered and curled up tighter in his sleep. Bracy sighed in miserable recognition of how he had treated the lad. 'I must put thoughts of the other men from me for now,' he thought. 'I have only one man under me here, and I must do right by him.' Gedge whimpered sadly, moving a little before curling tight again, and Bracy felt ashamed of how he had distressed him. He moved closer and whispered, 'It is only a dream, Gedge, it's all right.' The sleeping lad turned to him and Bracy saw in the sliver of moonlight admitted by the crack between the shutters how young and how forlorn he seemed. 'I'll get you safely home,' he promised, and pressed his lips softly to Gedge's hair. He drew the lad with him towards the centre of the bed to be more comfortable, and found that he himself could drift off to sleep at last.

* * *

Gedge did his best to discover hiding places where he might stash supplies for an escape, not wanting to disappoint Bracy further. The officer was very kind and gentle with him when they spoke now, although Gedge had managed to forestall him begging pardon for speaking harshly before. 'He's right, I ain't much good to him,' thought Gedge unhappily. 'I don't mean to be so little use. Oh, all I want's to please him!' He smiled wanly at Rustem who was looking at him oddly with his queer light green eyes. The boy seemed to like his company and had taught him some words of his language, resorting to friendly touches when a word proved too much for Gedge, or its English equivalent proved too much for him. 'I s'y, pard'ner,' said Gedge, 'teach me more of your lingo so's I can be some good to my orficer, hey?' He pointed to the grass and said, 'Grass? That's the right word? Grass?'

Rustem grinned and held up the bottle they'd been sharing. 'Wine,' he said in his own language, and then in English. He pointed at the crumbs between them, 'Bread.' He began pointing at things, 'horse, tree, grass, stone, Gedge, Rustem.' He laughed and began naming things so quickly that Gedge could not follow.

'Hey! Slow up, there. How d'yer say 'Please let us go home?' Captain Bracy's eager to get back to Gittah.'

Rustem looked at him unsmiling and said a fast sentence containing Bracy's name. Gedge didn't much like the tone.

'Here, now,' he said, 'don't be rude. We had to try to get off away from here. We're soldiers, we've got our duty. I won't have you bein' rude about him.'

Rustem flopped back down in the grass and said something sullenly. After a minute he tugged at Gedge to lie down again, and pointed up into the sky to a bird hovering, saying a word slowly and clearly.

'Bird?' said Gedge, pointing at it. He pointed at another bird flapping along at a lower level. 'Bird?'

Rustem laughed cheerfully and said another word. The hawk stooped on the other bird, taking it in a flurry of feathers. Rustem patted Gedge's leg and repeated the words.

'Hawk,' said Gedge, 'pigeon. I s'pose. I'd still like to know how to ask to go home.' He dozed off in the soft grass, waking some hours later when Rustem shook him.

'Dinner?' Rustem said, grinning.

Gedge shook his head ruefully. 'Yer know me well enough to know I won't say no,' he said, admiring the way the youth sprang lightly to the back of his unsaddled horse. 'Wish I could get on its back that easy,' he muttered, pulling himself up by Rustem's offered hand. He wrapped his arms tight round the boy's waist as they began to move. 'I'll jest never make a cavalryman,' he thought.

As they came back to the house they found a scene of chaos, with people running around crying out. Rustem slipped from the horse and ran inside, with Gedge following more awkwardly. He found Bracy standing in the hall, which was packed with people. A man was lying on the floor, writhing and gritting his teeth against crying out. His sleeve was sodden with blood and his clothes were torn, showing a bad wound beneath.

'What's happened, sir?' cried Gedge.

'There was a fight,' Bracy said, 'that man being held by the wall attacked the wounded man, for what reason I don't know. Half the men of the town must be here, and they're paying us no attention. Come on.'

Gedge followed him, and they slipped out of the hall and down a passage. They hadn't gone far when Gedge heard a call from behind him.

'Gedge!'

He turned to see Rustem, who asked something.

'Don't need to know much to know yer askin' where we're going',' he said. 'Dinner,' he continued, pointing down at the kitchens.

Rustem walked up, talking fast, and took his arm. Gedge could feel Bracy behind him, getting ready to move, and felt a sense of sadness that he would probably be ordered to hit this boy who had befriended him. At that moment he heard footsteps from further up the passage, and Bracy made a little sound of disappointed annoyance.

'Let's go with the lad,' Bracy said. 'Perhaps we will be unwatched later.'

They were led back to the hall.

'You have been learning their language?' Bracy asked.

'Jest a little, sir,' Gedge replied. 'I wanted to know a bit more before I told you.'

Bracy smiled openly at him.

'Good lad,' he said, causing Gedge to feel a warm glow of pleasure throughout his being.

The man who had started the fight was nowhere to be seen, and an older man was now tending the wounded man's arm. He had a clever face and was packing the wound neatly. Everyone in the hall seemed to regard it as a fine entertainment, especially when a large young man, who seemed to be his assistant, was called to sit on the patient to keep him still.

'Look,' Bracy hissed, 'this is a very learned doctor – he has a book with him.'

'Like the Doctor's book of Natomy,' Gedge whispered back, 'I told him I 'oped he'd read it the whole way through before he started cuttin' the bullet from my back!'

The doctor poked at the wound and made a comment as if he found it of interest. Gedge gave Bracy a quick smile – all doctors were the same, it seemed. The assistant helped the wounded man up as the doctor washed his hands and flicked through the book that had attracted Bracy's interest. Gedge looked round vaguely, hoping that there might be a spot of food soon. Bracy stiffened beside him, and he looked at the officer quizzically.

'Sir?' he asked.

'Look,' Bracy said, nodding towards the doctor, whose open book was clearly in view. He strode forward suddenly, and seized it from the doctor's grasp, ignoring his shocked cry. 'Look, Gedge,' cried Bracy, thrusting his prize under the lad's nose, 'look!'

'Sir?' said Gedge in confusion.

'Don't you recognise this from school, Gedge?' cried Bracy, 'it's Greek!'

'Oh,' said Gedge, who, although he had indeed attended school had attended one that had thought it sufficient to instil in the boys the ability to read and write and perform arithmetic, and had not gone so far as to instruct them in the mysteries of the languages of the ancients, and he had, moreover, left when he was not quite twelve years old so that he could gain employment to support his widowed mother. 'Oh,' he repeated.

Bracy held up the book and read from it aloud. The doctor marched over and took it away. Bracy pointed at the sentence he had read and read it out again. The doctor scornfully read it out himself. It sounded quite different in his accent, and Bracy shook his head stubbornly.

'It _is_ Greek,' he insisted, 'there are many words there I don't know, but it's Greek.'

The doctor turned to the chief, pointing at Bracy and complaining. The chief looked disapprovingly at Bracy and spoke sternly. Bracy listened with great concentration, finally bursting out in frustration, crying 'But the book _is_ Greek! Why can't I understand you!'

'Sir,' said Gedge, 'it must be some language you don't know.'

The chief turned away, placating the doctor. Bracy seized Gedge's shoulders in sudden inspiration.

'No! If they know Greek at all, they'll know Homer!'

He stepped forward, ignoring the smiles of some of the men, and called out loudly in Greek, remembering his lessons as best he could, 'Sing, O Goddess of the anger of Achilles son of Peleus that brought countless ills upon the Achaeans!'

The hall fell silent. Bracy shone with the delight of speaking and finally being heard.

'Many a brave soul did it send scurrying down to Hades, and many a hero did it yield prey to dogs and vultures!' he cried.

Rustem came up to Gedge's side and whispered something fast and incomprehensible in his ear. The chief took a slow step towards Bracy.

'For so were the counsels of Zeus fulfilled from the day that the son of Atreus, king of men and great Achilles first fell out with one another,' he said in an accent that while strange to Bracy's ear was nonetheless understandable.

'Yes,' said Bracy, 'yes,' and he repeated it word for word.

Every man in the hall looked at Bracy and Gedge in silence and wonder.

'We will be able to talk to them,' said Bracy, smiling in relief. 'We will be able to talk to them.'


	7. Chapter 7

Gedge was very relieved at the change in Bracy. No longer was he subjected to quickly hidden scowls and then overly kind conversation as the officer mentally reproved himself for impatience. Bracy was now bright and cheerful, sure of being able to convince their captors to release them, and full of his old manly energy. It made him a much more pleasant companion at night. No longer did he stare into the darkness, awakening with darkly shadowed eyes, but slept well and healthily, greeting the mornings with fresh enthusiasm.

'Why, he's like his old self, before he was ever wounded,' thought Gedge, grinning at Bracy's boyish laughter as he recounted another halting, half-incomprehensible conversation with the chief or the doctor, 'I do hope he can keep it up.'

'Their doctor treats me very scornfully,' said Bracy cheerfully, 'and lessons me like a boy, correcting every word I say. He has not forgiven the snatching of his book, it seems. I'm happy to accept it, though – every one of his lessons makes it easier to understand their language.'

'What did you tell the chief about us, sir?' asked Gedge.

Bracy laughed again, saying, 'I'm not entirely sure, my lad. It's hard to explain oneself when one is relying on ancient poetry. I think they are clear that we are soldiers, and that we are from far away, and we must return to our regiment.'

'Will he let us go, sir?' cried Gedge in rising hope.

Bracy's face sobered. 'I don't know,' he said. 'Have you remembered any more of the journey here? Or do you think you could persuade your friend to take us against his father's will?'

'He might do it, sir,' answered Gedge. 'I think he likes me. We would need a guide, sir. If we were lost in these mountains we'd never see the fort again! And we'd be so long walking – we need horses, don't we, sir?'

'Why, Gedge,' smiled Bracy, 'all that riding you have been doing with Rustem is making you quite the cavalryman. You are right, my lad. It would take far too long on foot.' He looked thoughtfully at Gedge. 'We haven't that much time, Gedge. If we stay here much longer the weather will change, and we could find ourselves here until the passes clear next spring.'

'We'll get out of here before then, sir,' said Gedge, who steadfastly refused to believe that Bracy could not effect a desired goal.

'Sound out your friend, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'See if you can convince him to take us away – there must be some persuasion you can use on him. Like all boys he must find it pleasant to disobey his father at times. Do what you can.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, willingly. 'I do wish they wouldn't keep us apart, sir!' he cried. 'How I hate to think of yer cooped up all day.'

'At least we are together at night,' said Bracy, 'and it is not so bad now that I can begin to make myself understood. Try your hardest with your friend, Gedge, but now, come. It's late and we should rest.' So saying he climbed into the bed, and Gedge quickly blew out the candle and followed.

* * *

 

As the next days passed Bracy was glad he had paid some attention in his schooling. The town's doctor laughed at him every time he could not reproduce the man's accent, and mocked his memory. Bracy found himself racking his brain for a word from Homer, and then the doctor would tell him the word over and over, changed either subtly or greatly. Often Bracy could only attempt to make his meaning clear by writing the word down, which allowed the doctor an opportunity to laugh at his spelling, or his writing. 'Ah, if only old Burgess could see me now!' thought Bracy ruefully, 'how he would laugh and say he always told me to pay more attention to the forms of the verb! I wish I could remember more of the later writers, but the poetry is what has stuck.' The doctor smacked at his hand with a stick as he misspelled yet another word. 'You are a natural teacher, sir,' said Bracy in a respectful tone, 'evil minded and hating of your pupils.'

None of the doctor's unpleasantness could, however, make Bracy's enthusiasm wane. He felt better than he had for months, the burden of illness and forced idleness finally lifting from him and youthful vigour re-entering his spirit. He spoke cheerfully and with determination to the chief who smiled and made slow answers, speaking as if to a little child. In the evenings, Gedge would look at him in great admiration, as if the speaking of a foreign language was a skill that was far beyond the reach of lower ranked men. He always took great care to commend Gedge's own attempts at the language.

'We are from England, sir,' he said, the talk having turned again to their origins, 'it is a far country, as I told you.'

'Where is this land?' the chief, whose name Bracy had learned was Straton, said. 'In Hind?'

'No, sir,' said Bracy, 'more far, not Hind.' He cursed his slow tongue as he saw the chief's son hide a smile.

'You were on the way from Hind, Rustem says,' said the chief.

Rustem nodded, speaking just a little too fast for Bracy to understand more than a few of his words.

'We were, sir,' said Bracy, 'we came to Hind from England. With a very great army,' he continued.

The chief did not seem perturbed by this, and asked a question. Bracy shook his head, helplessly. Gedge cleared his throat quietly.

'I think he's askin' what road we took, sir, what pass.' He coloured at Bracy's smile.

'By sea, sir,' Bracy said.

'There are not enough triremes to move a very great army,' the chief laughed. 'Engelstan can not be so far as you say.' He laid a hand on Rustem's shoulder. 'Rustem says he thought you were of our people.'

'Rustem thinks we're natives,' Bracy said in English, smiling, to Gedge.

'We're English, pard'ner,' Gedge said to the boy, who smiled brightly back at him.

'Greece is far,' said Bracy, 'Greece is more far from Hind. Why do you speak Greek?'

'We are Greek,' Rustem said, leaning forwards, a note of challenge in his voice. His father spoke sharply to him and he leaned back glowering at the floor.

'By what road did you come here?' Bracy asked the boy indulgently, remembering the chief's question to him.

Rustem spoke clearly and slowly, saying 'By Greece, and Asia, and the hollow of Syria, and Scythia and the Land Between the Rivers and Persia.' He laughed wildly, crying, 'We came with a very great army!'

Straton laid a hand on his shoulder again, restraining him. 'My son,' he said, 'speaks like a young man. But we are Greek, we are –' and Bracy could not follow him, for he spoke too quickly.

'What's he sayin', sir?' whispered Gedge, 'What was Rustem so excited over?'

Bracy ignored him, full of excitement himself. 'Whose army, sir?' he asked Straton.

'The king's,' answered Straton, 'all this land is his. From Greece to Hind. Perhaps even Engelstan,' he smiled.

'You are Alexander's men,' said Bracy in delight.

'What other king?' smiled the chief. 'You see, we are Greek.'

'They are one of Alexander's regiments, Gedge,' whispered Bracy in excitement.

'Oh,' said Gedge, feeling rather at sea. 'Who is Alexander?' He looked down at Bracy's astonished laugh. Rustem squeezed his arm in a friendly manner.

'Come now,' said Bracy, 'I did not mean to laugh at you, Gedge. He was a famous king and warrior of the past. He left many garrisons behind to keep his lands stable.'

'Like us at Gittah, sir?' asked Gedge.

'Indeed, Gedge,' said Bracy, smiling indulgently at the lad. 'Many years ago,' he continued, turning back to the chief.

'Many years,' Straton agreed. 'We are here many years. It is a good land.'

'Ah!' ejaculated Bracy, 'a man's home is a good place. But this is not our home, sir.'

The chief smiled at them and beckoned his son, rising from his seat. 'It is late,' he said. 'Come, Rustem.'

Bracy and Gedge sighed and looked at each other, accepting the setback as the servants bowed more politely than they had done for some days and indicated they should go to their room for the night.

* * *

The next day Gedge sat in the sun by the lake, watching Rustem and his friends wrestle and laugh. He had resisted their invitation to join in, feeling quite their superior in age and experience, although he now regretted it and wished there was some way he could convey that he would do them a favour and join in the play after all. They were having such fun, and he had after all no need to stand on his dignity as a sergeant here where no one but Bracy knew what the rank meant. 'And I do miss havin' a song,' thought Gedge, 'perhaps they'll teach me one of theirs, or learn one of ours off me.' The boys flung themselves down around him, talking breathlessly. The fair-haired boy poked Gedge roughly in the leg and spoke at length.

'Anacrites says, where is Englestan?' said Rustem.

'A long way off, pard'ners,' said Gedge, pointing vaguely to the north and west.

'In Persia?' said Rustem as the fair-haired boy spoke again.

'No, more far. I came on a ship – oh, what was the word yer father used? – on the sea, then on the railway when I got to India, and then walked a good spell, days and days, to get to the fort.'

'What is the railway?' asked Rustem.

Gedge felt he could not explain, with his few words of Rustem's language or Rustem's few words of his. He cast about him helplessly, his gaze falling on a cart making its way along in the distance.

'Like a cart – a cart, you understand? One of them things over there? – a cart that goes on a road made of – oh, I don't know how to say 'iron'! – made of what a sword is made of. Big, very big. My whole regiment – all the soldiers came on it.'

Rustem raised an eyebrow, and spoke to the others, who laughed and shouted. Anacrites threw a clump of grass at Gedge, chuckling.

'He says, you – do not say right,' said Rustem, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

'Hah! Well, I think he may have called me a liar, yer rotten heathen,' said Gedge, not speaking slowly, feeling that if they felt they could insult him without him understanding he might as well return the favour. The boys laughed at his expression, and most of them got up and wandered off. Anacrites winked broadly at Rustem, who threw an apple core at him, laughing cheerfully.

'Come, Gedge,' Rustem said, clambering to his feet and holding out a hand to help Gedge rise.

'It's too hot,' grumbled Gedge. 'Where're we goin'? I s'y, a grin's no answer.'

Rustem just laughed and picked up the remaining flask of wine and pulled him firmly along. Gedge wandered along in his wake, his hand firmly held in Rustem's grasp. He was led around the lake until they reached a spot where the water was narrower, and it was an easier swim to the island in the centre. Rustem pulled off his tunic and flung it to the ground.

'Swim,' he said, pointing to the island.

'It's too soon after we've eaten,' said Gedge, 'we'll get cramps.'

Rustem finished undressing and grabbed Gedge's arm, trying to pull him into the water. Gedge laughed, a little unwillingly, and gave in. 'Orl right, pard'ner,' he said. 'No need to soak my clothes. See? I'm takin' them off fer you.' He folded his clothes neatly and frowned at the mess Rustem had made of his. 'Yer shouldn't leave yer things like that. Back when I was a private, old Gee would've skinned me fer that sort of thing.' He neatened the crumpled clothing and bore without complaint Rustem's teasing. Then he let himself be pulled into the water. 'Ah!' he ejaculated, 'it's cold!'

Rustem laughed breathlessly and swam towards the island, still awkwardly carrying the flak of wine. Unburdened, Gedge swam strongly ahead of him. 'It's not jest you Greek lads what are good at this,' he thought, as he gave Rustem a smug smile and helped him out onto the shore. The boy shook himself and grabbed Gedge's hand once more, tugging him away from the shore and past the line of the trees. It was not as overgrown as Gedge had expected, the trees looked as if they at one time had been cared for and neat. 'It's like a park gone a bit wild,' thought Gedge as they went along. He saw little groves of fruit trees, and lawns with long grass above which butterflies flitted colourfully. Then Rustem led him through another line of trees and pointed, exclaiming cheerfully. Gedge saw a building with fluted columns that looked to him rather like some of the grand buildings he had seen built for British government offices and officials in India, with steps and a portico. Where those buildings were of white stone, however, this bore the bright colours of paint, picking out in cheerful tones the carvings of men and beasts.

'What's this, pard'ner?' asked Gedge.

Rustem waved his hands excitedly, pointing to the pictures and speaking fast. Gedge shook his head, crying, 'Slow down, lad! I can't understand yer!' Rustem laughed happily and pointed to the figures, saying words slowly.

'Apollo,' he said, pointing at a young man with a bow, then up at the sun, 'Apollo.' He pointed at a girl similarly equipped, saying, 'Artemis'. At an enthroned man, he cried, 'Zeus'.

Gedge looked on in confusion, then shook his head as Rustem pointed at a boy playing a flute and saying, 'Dionysos.'

'No,' said Gedge, 'I seen that fellow down south, that's Krishna. I suppose this must be some of yer heathen church stuff. I can't say I hold with this,' he said sternly. 'And yer got a statue of Buddha too, in yer house.'

'Yes,' said Rustem, 'Buddha is very good, very good.' He went on naming names, pointing finally at a figure of a young man on horseback wielding a spear, 'Sikander.' He took Gedge's hand again and drew him to the side of the building, showing him a shrine with two figures on it, standing either side of a pedestal. 'Sikander,' he said pointing, and more slowly, 'Alexandros.'

'Ah!' said Gedge, 'this Alexander fellow!'

'Yes, yes,' said Rustem, and pointed to the other figure, saying, 'Hefstaion.'

Gedge nodded politely, feeling like he should not perhaps be rude while standing in someone's church. 'I do hope this don't get back to the chaplain, though,' he thought, as Rustem chattered on, telling him something of apparently great import. 'What did this fellow do then?' he asked, pointing at the second figure, 'Hey now, you'll have to speak a bit slower if yer want me to understand anything!'

Rustem thought a moment then said, 'He is a soldier, he is Sikander's –', and finished with words Gedge could not follow.

'A soldier, hey?' said Gedge, 'Alexander's his orficer? Like me and Captain Bracy?'

Rustem gave him a sour face and made a non-committal sound. Gedge put a hand on his shoulder, saying, 'I'm wrong again, ain't I? Well, if they're not orficer and soldier, then are they friends?' Rustem looked at him in exasperation, as if he should have by this time have been familiar with all of the lad's tongue. 'Friends?' repeated Gedge, 'Like you and me, pard'ner?' Rustem gave him a brilliant smile and flung his arms round Gedge, embracing him in a firm grip. 'Yes,' he cried, 'like you and me.' Gedge laughed, saying, 'Easy, pard'ner! Why, yer a wild sort – here, now, in England we don't go round kissin' people so freely. Well, I s'pose it's yer way here.'

After a little while Rustem left off embracing Gedge and took the flask of wine and opened it, pouring a little of it over the shallow basin in the front of the shrine, saying something in a solemn voice. Then he turned to Gedge, grinning, and took a deep drink, passing it to him and indicating he should do likewise. Gedge obliged, passing it back. Rustem made a short and florid sounding speech and took another drink.

'Raisin' toasts, are you?' said Gedge, amused. 'Well, I'll not be left behind.' He raised the flask, saying 'The Queen, God bless her,' and swallowed deeply. After a few more rounds he was feeling quite cheerful and sleepy, and rather hoped that Rustem wasn't planning on swimming back for some time. 'I'd go 'round and 'round and never get nowhere,' he thought. Luckily, the wine had had the same effect on Rustem, who urged Gedge to lie down in the soft long grass, an idea Gedge felt was very much worth following.

'A little nap'll do us a world of good,' he said sleepily, stretching out. 'Here, Rustem, didn't you tire yourself out wrestling with the others?' He drifted off in the warm sunlight, the grass thick and sweet about him, muttering, 'Stop ticklin' me lad, I'll never get to sleep.'

When he awoke, the sun was slanting through the trees, and evening was upon them. Rustem slept quietly, his head pillowed on Gedge's shoulder, an arm cast across him. Gedge yawned hugely, and shook the boy.

'Time to wake up,' he said, 'look how late it's got.' Rustem was immediately awake and full of youthful vigour. He jumped up, and ran off into the trees, returning with handfuls of fruit that he shared between them.

'Dinner,' he said, laughing at Gedge's face. 'More in the house.'

They ate the fruit quickly, with all the hunger of a boy still growing and one not long past his growth, the juice making their hands and mouths sweet and sticky. Laughing, they threw the stones at each other and walked slowly back to the lakeside conversing as best they could and using their hands when words failed them. The water was just as cold as before, and Gedge shivered as he dressed on the far shore. He felt worried about what he should tell Bracy, not wanting to disappoint the young officer, and feeling shamed that he had drunk so much that he had had to sleep in the middle of the day.

'I'll jest tell him about the church on the island,' he thought, 'it's like the reports I had to give to old Gee, if I didn't want to get in trouble I had to be careful with what I said. Oh, but it does feel awful queer to not tell him everything!' However, he well knew that queer feeling or not, he would be hard put to it to explain everything, and so followed Rustem back to the house cheerfully enough through the gathering dusk.


	8. Chapter 8

It was some days later that Gedge noted a sad change in Bracy once more. The officer had been in high spirits when they had parted that morning, his attire neat and his person well turned out. When it had come time for the evening meal there had been no sight of him, and Gedge had felt his appetite lessen. Afterwards, Bracy was still nowhere to be seen and Gedge felt the beginnings of worry stir in his breast. 'Where can he have gone?' thought the lad, wishing with all his heart he could see Bracy's tall form and his open, manly smile. 'What has come to him?' He could not keep his mind on the board game Rustem was teaching him, causing the boy to speak sharply in annoyance whenever he looked around the hall in hope of seeing his officer.

 

When it had become quite late, Gedge trudged off to their room alone and despondent. He waited and waited, and finally prepared himself for the night's rest, leaving however, the candle burning merrily. He had all but fallen asleep when the door opened and Bracy entered silently.

'Sir!' cried Gedge, rising up to greet the officer.

'Don't get up, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'I am coming to bed.'

He undressed and climbed into bed, having first blown out the candle. He turned away from Gedge, and seemed as if he would immediately fall into sleep.

'Sir,' said Gedge quietly, 'where were you? I was that worried! I didn't know where you'd got to!'

'I'll tell you tomorrow, Gedge,' said Bracy in a thin, tired voice. 'If we are ever to be left alone again, that is.'

Gedge felt his heart shrink at the sadness in Bracy's tone, and timidly put a hand upon the officer's back. 'Sir?' he said, 'Please, sir, what has happened?' Bracy rolled over towards him, and Gedge could barely see in the dim light that his face was drawn and sorrowful.

'Ah, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'you must think me a very poor commander. When have I ever done you good?'

'You saved my life, sir!' cried Gedge passionately. 'I couldn't be under no one else but you!'

'You have been of far more service to me than I to you,' said Bracy. 'I have done you a grave disservice now, I fear.' He fell silent, and Gedge edged closer to him.

'Sir? What do you mean?'

'I thought it was a good thing I could speak with them,' Bracy said. 'I thought I could convince them to let us go. I spoke of the great benefits they could achieve with British help – our medicines, our schools, our sciences. Straton listened with courtesy, as he does every time, and asked questions I did my best to answer. I let him know that we are a presence in India, that we will not easily go away as the Dwats think. I asked if his people had not been lost long enough, should they not now re-enter the course of history?' Bracy paused, and sighed. 'He answered me politely,' he continued, 'and said that simply because the British did not know of his people it did not mean they were lost. "We are a curiosity to you," he said, "and we would be that to your schools and your wise men. You say your people love the ideas of Greece - would your wise men not shake their heads over how far we have fallen from the past?" Then he had your rifle brought in, Gedge, and looked at it with great care. "You say you have a great army," he said, " and that you control Hind, a country where even Alexander turned back. Would not your schools and wise men come at the cost of your soldiers in scarlet with these fine weapons? And if we did not want your learning, or your ideas, or forbore to give up our gods at whom you think we cannot tell you laugh, what then? Our sons taken by force to your schools, our daughters forced to give up their modesty? I cannot allow this. Swear to me you will not try to escape, for I do not wish to consider you an enemy, not when my son saved you on the road." I knew then he wished to keep us, and cried out that he wished Rustem had left us to die, that it would have been easier for him. He looked very solemn, and said "We will not speak of that. He saved you. Be content."'

'What'll we do, sir?' asked Gedge, whose mind had fixed on what he thought an important point, 'and did you see where he's got our weapons?'

Bracy wet his lips, as if he had a hard thing to touch on, and lowered his voice. 'I didn't,' he said, 'but listen, Gedge. They know they have only to keep a sharp eye on us till the weather turns and the passes close. Then they have months and months to accustom us to a life with them. Already we look little like the soldiers who set out from Gittah.' He smiled and touched Gedge's hair, which no longer lay close cut to the scalp.

'I'll cut it tomorrow, sir!' cried Gedge, blushing in the darkness to think how unmilitary he must look.

'It's more than our appearance, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'Why, you are getting much better at their tongue – you speak it with Rustem more than you try to teach him English. What will you do when your friend introduces you to a nice young lady? That would take your mind off home, no doubt.'

Gedge regarded him with horror. 'No, sir,' he cried. 'I wouldn't give that for any of their girls, you needn't fear!' And he snapped his fingers.

'Gedge,' said Bracy, 'I am your superior officer, and I have a duty to you. I feel I must order you –'

'Oh, no, sir!' cried Gedge. 'I know you're my sooperior, but don't order me to go, I know you will, but I'm beggin' you not to, please, sir! I couldn't bear it.'

'They will watch me more closely, perhaps,' said Bracy. 'You have more freedom to roam – if I were to create a diversion, you could –'

'No, sir!' whispered Gedge, not trusting his voice not to shake. 'I jest won't leave you.'

Bracy looked at him steadily. 'I know full well that you would contrive to misunderstand any orders I give you, Gedge. So let us say I will not order you, even though you must surely not want your comrades and your family to think you dead on the mountainside.'

Gedge looked both relieved and guilty. Bracy went on in a quiet, kind voice. 'But if I were to ask it of you, Gedge, as a friend?'

Gedge felt his heart plummet, and the strength of his emotions quite unman him. Feeling as it were the agony of separation already upon him, he flung himself on Bracy, winding his arms about him and sobbing loudly. Bracy held him tight, murmuring his name, stroking his unkempt hair and patting his back. When the guard outside the door knocked and called for quiet, Bracy tried to calm the lad, but in vain. Gedge clung on, weeping that he would never go, he could not be parted from Bracy, no not ever. Within himself, he felt he had already lost, that Bracy had found a way to effect obedience that even the threat of death had not. He could not be consoled, and finally, having cried himself out, fell into a fitful sleep in the officer's arms.

* * *

'Gedge.'

Gedge frowned in his sleep fancying he heard the trumpet calling him from rest.

'Gedge.'

There was warm breath in his ear, the sound of his name barely a whisper of sound. As he struggled to open his eyes fingers pressed across his lips firmly.

'Shh.'

Gedge opened his eyes to find Rustem bending close over him, lips almost touching his ear as the boy attempted to rouse him from slumber. Rustem whispered again softly, 'Come, Gedge,' and stepped back silently. Gedge blinked sleepily, then eased himself carefully from under Bracy's arm. He made to shake the young officer's shoulder, but Rustem quickly laid a hand on his arm, shaking his head firmly. He took Gedge's hand in his and pulled him from the room, pausing only to seize Gedge's clothing and boots.

Outside the room he let Gedge dress, then towed him down the passage and down the stairs. Gedge's head still felt heavy with sleep and he shook himself firmly when they stepped into the cool night air.

'Where are we going?' he murmured as he was led to the street in front of the house. A thought occurred to him, 'Here, are you gettin' me out of here? I've got to get Captain Bracy!'

Rustem pulled his arm sharply, saying, 'No!'

'I know you don't like him,' Gedge said, 'but I don't know why. I ain't going nowhere without him.'

Rustem patted his arm more gently, holding his hand in a friendly way. 'We will come back,' he said. 'Now, come, Gedge.'

Gedge let himself be led to where Rustem's horse was saddled and waiting, seeing that the animal had already been ridden that night. Rustem jumped up, pulling Gedge after him. He barely waited for Gedge to put his arms about his waist before galloping down the street and away. Poor Gedge had his work cut out for him to hold on, and he clung desperately to the boy. 'I do wish he wouldn't go so fast so quick,' he thought, 'when he knows I'd rather start off slower.'

They rode fast for the edge of the valley, rising up at last on the wooded slopes. After a time Rustem stopped the horse, which was blowing hard, and pulled Gedge from its back. He captured the young sergeant's hand in a firm grasp and ran quietly along, leading him ever upwards.

'Where're we goin', pard'ner?' gasped Gedge.

'Hush,' said Rustem, not the slightest out of breath. He paused for a moment to let Gedge ease a stitch in his side, then pulled him along once more, running as easily under the trees as if it were broad daylight. Finally Gedge could see where they were headed, a rocky outcrop that jutted up from the trees, giving a commanding view of the whole valley. Rustem dropped Gedge's hand when they reached this place, needing both hands for climbing. Fearlessly he led the way upward, pausing finally to haul Gedge onto a flat area near the top. Gedge could see a dark hole behind them at the rear of this area, and hoped they were not to delve its depths without a light. Rustem did not so much cast a glance back at the hole, however, drawing Gedge to him and pointing along the rim of the valley.

'See,' he hissed, 'see, Gedge.'

Gedge looked, but could see nothing. He shook his head in bewilderment, and Rustem caught his chin firmly in his hand and turned Gedge's face in the right direction. Slipping behind him, Rustem raised an arm so that Gedge could sight along it. 'There,' he said, 'there.'

For a moment Gedge still saw nothing, then he stiffened as he saw an ungainly shape raise itself up from the lip of the crags surrounding the valley. His disbelieving eyes took in the wide and solid span of its wings, both of them crowned with what seemed to be claws, its thin neck and the narrow, wicked triangular shape of the head. It flung itself up and sailed across the clear night sky, a creature of nightmare come to life. 'What – what is it?' stammered Gedge, his mind unable to comprehend what his sight told him was before him.

Rustem leaned closer and breathed in his ear a word Gedge could only hear as 'dragon.' He felt himself begin to shake, and Rustem put his arms round him to hold him up. 'There – there ain't no such thing,' said Gedge, trying to put conviction in his voice. 'There jest ain't. Yer playin' some sort of trick on me, Rustem. Yer think yer can fool me, but yer wrong.'

Rustem let go of him and stepped out in front of him, tugging off his tunic as he did so. He waved the tunic wildly above his head, and cried out in a high, wild voice. The creature turned at once, attracted by the noise and the sight of the pale cloth, and increasing its speed, came straight at the outcropping of rock. As it came it opened its mouth and shrieked horribly, making a noise that sounded in their ears with a fearful _skree-aw_, and Gedge could see the rows of needle like teeth. 'Ah!' he cried, casting about for a place to hide. Rustem seized his arm and pulled him into the dark hole. That passage, which had at first seemed so daunting to Gedge was now his one desire, and he willingly went into it, following Rustem's lead. After no more than ten paces the passage kinked, and Rustem pulled Gedge around the bend and pressed him up against the wall.

'Shh,' he breathed, his lips against Gedge's ear, 'shh.' Gedge tried to lean out to see up the passage, and Rustem held him firmly, putting a hand over his eyes. 'Shh,' he said again.

Gedge shook in Rustem's grasp as he heard a heavy weight alight outside and then a horrid scraping noise as if the creature had thrust its long bony snout into the passage's entrance. 'Oh,' he thought, 'to think no one will know what's become of us! Crunched up by that monster!' The creature crept back and forth across the entrance to the passage, its claws scraping and clicking on the rock. From within its throat came a grumbling, growling clicking sort of noise, as menacing in Gedge's ear as if it were uttering the shrieks it had cried when it first saw them. The passing seconds seemed endless to him as he clung desperately to Rustem. Finally the noises from outside ceased and they heard the heavy beat of wings lift the creature up into the night. It screamed once, the echoes reverberating down the passage to where the lads held each other, and Gedge, overcome by fright, hid his face in Rustem's shoulder. The next call, when it came, was far off and fading.

'It is gone,' Rustem whispered, still holding Gedge tight.

'S'pose it comes back?' said Gedge in alarm, 's'pose it gets in here!'

Rustem laughed, his breath warm on Gedge's cheek. 'No. It is too tight here for it. We are safe, and it will be far off by morning.'

'Good,' grumbled Gedge, 'because I ain't gettin' out of here till morning. I'm stayin' in this hole. What was that thing?'

'A dragon,' said Rustem, as if it were the most natural fact in the world. 'The horse is well out of sight, it will be there for us in the morning. Here, Gedge, sleep.' So saying he pulled Gedge down and spread his tunic beneath them both. It seemed to Gedge as if he could never sleep, as if every noise he heard, even the beating of his own heart was the sound of the creature returned to devour them. Finally he gave in to the demands of his body for rest as the tension he had felt relaxed and his limbs felt limp with exhaustion. He curled up against Rustem's warmth and fell into the deep slumber of youth.


	9. Chapter 9

When Gedge awoke, light was filtering down the passageway and he could see that morning had come at last. Rustem grumbled at him when he shook the boy, and merely clung on tighter, intent on his sleep. For a few minutes more Gedge lay quiet, thinking back over the events of the night before. Nothing he had seen since he left England seemed quite so queer to him as the dark and menacing shape seen against the clear night sky. He was seized by the wish to know that it was gone, and to see that the world was as it had been. He shook Rustem firmly, saying 'Wake up, pard'ner! We can't lie here all day!' Rustem sighed and opened his eyes, pushing his dishevelled back and springing to his feet.

'Come, come, Gedge,' he said, gaily strolling up the passage. With some timidity, perhaps excusable by the memory of the fearsome sight of the creature, Gedge followed.

'What a relief to come out of that hole!' he cried, taking a deep breath of the crisp mountain air. He stretched and yawned in a rude manner. Rustem gave him a bright and open smile, and waved a hand toward the view their position afforded them of the valley.

'Is it not beautiful, Gedge?' he asked. 'Is this not a good country?'

'Yes,' said Gedge, 'it's a fine place.' In his heart he suddenly felt a great yearning for London, and a deep wish to see his old haunts and his boyhood friends. The clear, clean air seemed less to him than the familiar winter fogs. 'Ah,' he thought, 'what I wouldn't give to be back there and never to have left!' The next moment he berated himself for this unworthy thought. 'But what work would I have done there that's half so well payin'?' he thought, 'And I'd never have met Captain Bracy. No, Bill my lad, you should bless the day you 'listed.' He turned to Rustem, saying 'Will we go down?'

Rustem laughed and led the way, climbing with sure-footed grace to the bottom of the outcrop of rock and casting an arm about Gedge when he finally reached the ground. The lads ambled at an easy pace through the early morning, retracing their steps back down the slope and finally coming to where the horse stood patiently. It blew warm breath at them disapprovingly as if to tell them they were thoughtless young men who had left it without company all night long. Rustem fussed over it, patting its neck and scratching at the root of its mane until it forgave him and nuzzled his shoulder.

'I didn't think we'd find yer horse still here,' said Gedge, taking a turn at telling it what a fine, brave horse it was.

Rustem shrugged. 'It was well under the cover of the trees,' he said. 'We could have brought it no nearer, for I have heard that the sight of the creature would have maddened it, more even than horses are maddened at their first sight of elephants. I knew it would be here.'

'Oh, Rustem!' cried Gedge, 'what was that monster? I never thought of such a thing!'

'Was it not a wondrous sight?' cried Rustem, 'I had never seen one. When the men came to tell my father I rode out a little to make sure of the way, then I knew you had to see it.'

'But what is it?' asked Gedge again.

'A dragon, did I not say? Are there dragons in Engelstan, Gedge?'

'Not as I ever saw,' muttered Gedge, thinking once more with longing of London.

'My country is very beautiful and has dragons – will you not give your word to my father, Gedge, that you will stay?' said Rustem, a look of boyish hope upon his face.

'Ah!' ejaculated Gedge, 'so that's yer game! Well, Rustem my lad, that's not my decision to make. Captain Bracy wants to get back to Gittah, and I want to go with him.'

Rustem looked sullen. 'Why do you hate me so?' he asked petulantly.

'Hate you!' cried Gedge, 'come now, I like that! We're pals, ain't we? I don't hate you, Rustem, yer a fine lad. But the captain and me, we're sojers, we can't jest decide to ignore our duty.'

Rustem said nothing, just leaped upon the horse and held a hand out to Gedge, his face solemn. Gedge seized it, and was pulled up onto the horse's back. They rode off at an easy pace, and Gedge found his mind quite taken up with the thought of breakfast. 'Why,' he thought, 'I could eat poor Rustem here, I'm that hungry!' His stomach rumbled noisily at the thought, and Rustem laughed, his ill humour lifting from him suddenly and quickly, and he urged the horse to a trot.

When they came to the town, they found the streets full of men and boys, all talking loudly and gesticulating wildly. Gedge saw Bracy standing with Straton, and his heart swelled as he thought of the tale he had for his officer. He slid off the horse, landing more neatly than he had before they had ever come to the valley and ran over to Bracy's side.

'Sir! Sir!' he called.

Bracy turned to him, relief evident on his face. 'Gedge!' he said, grasping Gedge's arm and drawing him off to the side. 'Where have you been? Straton has been asking me where you and his son had gone. I thought perhaps you had taken my words to heart and persuaded the lad to lead you away, when I woke to find you gone.' He could not hide the pleasure in his face as he continued, 'But I am glad to see you're still here.'

'I wouldn't go without you, sir,' said Gedge loyally, 'you know that. Oh but sir! I saw a dragon, sir!'

'Hah!' Bracy ejaculated, laughing, 'did you, lad? And was it breathing fire and threatening a princess?'

'No, sir,' said Gedge, feeling as if perhaps he were being teased, 'But it was a dragon all the same, with wings and claws and huge wicked teeth. Rustem and me, sir, we saw it, and had to hide from it, too.' He shuddered at the memory of the hideous shape and its terrible cry, and the awful moment when it had seemed to him as if it must force an entrance into the passage where he and Rustem had sheltered. 'It was a dragon, sir. Up at the edge of the valley, over there.' And he pointed the way that Rustem had taken him.

The men of the town were also pointing in that direction, and arguing amongst themselves. Straton came over to Bracy and Gedge, pulling Rustem by the arm.

'You saw it, Gedge?' he asked.

'Yes, sir,' answered Gedge, smiling at Rustem, who looked like a boy that had just been sternly reproved by his father.

'You should not have taken him,' said Straton to Rustem, 'it was not safe.'

'I wanted him to see,' muttered Rustem.

'We took precautions, sir,' said Gedge, not wanting the boy to be in trouble, 'we weren't careless.'

'There really was such a thing?' cried Bracy.

'Yes,' said Straton sourly, 'a great curiosity to you, no doubt. We will have much work ahead of us, safe-guarding the flocks if these creatures are coming once again. The men will be needed to mind the animals and to risk themselves in hunting this beast. We cannot spare anyone to sit around – you will work with us. Swear now that you will not try to flee, Bracy.'

Bracy looked at him calmly. 'I cannot,' he said.

Straton nodded and turned to Gedge, 'And you, Gedge,' he said, 'will you swear?'

'I can't,' said Gedge, 'I've got to follow my orficer.'

'Then you must be confined as we cannot spare men to watch you work under guard,' said Straton, and he called to some men. 'Take him to the doctor's house,' he said indicating Bracy, 'he has a room with a stout door and no window.' He turned to Gedge again, saying 'you may stay in my house, although you will lack for company.'

'Don't keep us apart,' cried Gedge, 'lock us in together!'

Straton turned away, shaking his head. Gedge grasped Rustem hard.

'Don't let him do this, pard'ner!' he cried. 'We can't swear, don't yer see! We'd be lyin' – yer wouldn't think much of me if yer knew I was makin' false oaths, would yer?'

Rustem looked at him, a queer expression on his face. Then he took quick steps after Straton, calling, 'Father! Father!' The pair talked, Straton calm and deliberate, Rustem passionate and eager. Straton turned back and called for the men leading Bracy away.

'My son says he will stand surety for you,' Straton said. 'Swear to work alongside us without guard for a week, and you will have liberty within the town. You may come and go as you please and no one will stand outside the door as you sleep.'

Bracy looked at Gedge's face and nodded. 'A week, sir. You have my word. Gedge?'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, delighted at the thought of being permitted to see Bracy during the day, 'Thank you, sir,' he said to Straton, 'Thank you, Rustem.'

'Do not shame me,' Rustem said, and walked away, never once looking at Bracy.

'I fear I have offended your son,' said Bracy, 'although I have not meant to.'

'He feels things keenly, being young,' said Straton, smiling at Bracy and Gedge. 'He will recover.'

* * *

The next week brought exhausting work to Bracy and Gedge, as they worked alongside the men and boys of the town, building sturdy sheepfolds and roofed enclosures where the animals could be safely confined at night. After his enforced idleness Bracy found the work taxing at first, and could do no more at night than fall into bed and immediately sleep until a knock at the door roused him horribly early. Gedge fared better, having been free to run around with the boys of the town, but he too was tired and wanted nothing but their bed at the end of the day. They found their willing participation in the work endeared them to the townsmen, who looked at them more openly, and no longer commented behind their backs. They found great comfort also, in toiling beside one another, and knowing that the other was well.

Bracy still did not completely believe in the dragon, although he was not so discourteous as to say so in anyone's hearing, not even Gedge's, as the lad still went pale when he thought back to the night he said he had seen the beast. Instead, Bracy listened politely to the other men, and was glad he understood more of their speech with every day. One man would say a dragon was worse than a whole pack of wolves for carrying off livestock. Another would say he had heard that they had but a single place on their bodies where a weapon might pierce. A third would say he had heard they were very common in the easternmost parts of the world and nested by the shores of the outermost Ocean. Only one man, a very old gentleman indeed, claimed to have seen such a creature before, and spent a great deal of time annoying those he still thought of as boys with tales of the far distant past before he could be induced to tell what he knew of dragons.

'They only come this far if the winter will be harsh,' he said, 'and will seize on sheep and goats, and even children, yes indeed, if they can. They are vile beasts sent by Ahriman, and their hunger knows no bounds. Sikander once slew one, with his spear of lightning. But that was many years ago, and he was the son of Zeus and we are the sons of men, and dragons are not for our slaying in these days.'

The men muttered and readied their weapons, nonetheless. On the fourth night Bracy found himself standing guard on one of the furthermost sheepfolds along with two of the townsmen. The night was chill, and all three of them were glad of the thick coats and cloaks that they wrapped around them. Bracy accepted a drink from the flask one of them had, but no more than that, the rough spirit not being to his liking, and feeling that it behoved him to stay alert. He did his best to join in the men's joking, although he could not follow all of their casual speech, nor did he think it proper that he should make jokes at Gedge's expense, as they seemed to on one occasion. He contented himself with polishing his rifle, pleased to have his weapon once more within his grasp, although he knew it should be removed once more when the period of his _parole_ had passed. He had been given back his sword also, although he had not thought it necessary to bring it out to the sheepfold, and had left it safely in Gedge's keeping.

Bracy had fallen into a kind of waking dream, standing against the wall of the sheepfold and looking up into the night sky. He thought that if he turned he would find that he was lying in bed, with Gedge curled beside him. He shook himself hard at the thought, briskly telling himself that he must be fully awake, and not bring disgrace on himself as a soldier of the Queen. As he cleared his mind from the fog of sleep that had threatened to overwhelm it, he saw a patch of stars wink out and then re-appear a second later. 'What on earth?' he thought, and then saw a second patch do likewise. Something was circling above his position, something large.

'Hsst!' he hissed, shaking the shoulder of the man nearest him, 'look! Up there!'

'Ah!' the man ejaculated, 'it is the dragon!'

The three of them readied themselves, Bracy lifting his already loaded rifle to his shoulder, the others hurriedly ramming powder and shot into theirs. The patch of darkness grew larger and came lower, and Bracy could suddenly see it clearly. 'Good Heavens,' he thought, 'I owe Gedge an apology.' Too excited to contain himself, the man beside Bracy cracked a shot off prematurely, calling out a war cry as he did so.

The dark shape veered off to the side, affording them a glimpse of the shape of its head, and its ungainly body and its oddly short and spindly legs held stiffly behind it. The moonlight glittered off its small, wicked eye as it surveyed them. Then it screamed, and Bracy thought he had never heard such a sound. Wildly excited, he cried out to the creature, 'Come on, you ugly brute! Come here and let me get a good shot at you, and I'll send your ugly hide to the British Museum!'

As if it understood him, the creature wheeled round and came for them once more. Bracy saw the object of its intent, one of the fierce minded half wild mountain sheep that had rashly come from the shelter to see what was disturbing its rest. It stared up, transfixed, who knew what rough thoughts racing through its animal mind as the creature – Bracy still forbore to call it a 'dragon' – rushed at it. The second man fired - _crack_ \- and it screamed horribly once more. Bracy ran into its path, heedless of the danger, and waited till the very last second before pulling his trigger. _Crack!_ His bullet pierced the beast's horrid little eye, and it lifted up its head, screaming this time in agony. All at once its wings crumpled and it fell like a stone to the ground, leaving Bracy barely a second to spring lightly aside.

The creature writhed most horribly on the ground, crying out with its awful shrieks, and finally lying still. Having seen the matter resolved to its satisfaction, the sheep wandered into the shelter once more. One of the men fearfully approached, and jabbed the creature with the end of his rifle barrel, but it did not move. It was quite dead. He looked over to where Bracy stood, dusting some earth from his leg. 'Ah!' he ejaculated, 'a beautiful shot, Bracy! You are a dragon-killer!'

'Thank you,' said Bracy with becoming modesty, although he could not deny it was good to be praised. 'I have received excellent training in Her Majesty's fusiliers.'

He stepped over to examine the carcass, noting the huge leathery wings topped with their finger-like claws that bore between them the incongruously small body. 'Faugh, what a stench!' he cried as one of the men turned the beast's head. He tapped the bony snout with the blade of his bayonet, bending close to see the ruin his shot had made of its eye. 'Ah,' he thought, 'you are indeed a fine specimen, with no damage to your hide. I wish I could send you to the Museum as I said. Oh, and how I wish Gedge could have seen this!' He smiled at the thought of the lad's face when this was told him.

As he bent over the creature, a feeling of foreboding prickled at the back of his neck, and he saw a shadow race swiftly across the moon-lit ground. Looking up he saw another of the beasts as it opened its mouth and shattered the night with as foul a cry as that of the first. The creatures, it seemed, hunted in pairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The creature made a low pass above their heads, turning swiftly and rushing back towards them at a somewhat greater height. It cried out again, circling above its fallen comrade, its harsh screams echoing through the night. Bracy and the other two men looked to their weapons, reloading as quickly as they could. All three of them swung their rifles up to fire at the beast as it made another lower pass across their field of vision, turning its head this way and that to see what was beneath. Their shots cracked out almost as one, and the creature shrieked most horribly, but it did not fall. It turned instead, and with great flaps of its leathery wings bore itself off away from the sheepfold, its cries fading into the distance.

'Oh! My shot took it only in the wing!' cried Bracy in annoyance.

'Mine, too,' said one of the men.

'I cannot even say that I hit,' said the other, morosely.

'Still, what strength it has, to fly off with two wounds to its wing,' said Bracy admiringly. He wished he could tell his friends at Gittah of the creatures, but knew he could not possibly be believed. His face fell as he thought once more that he was a captive, and he should not let the admiring praise of the hill men make him forget that fact. He pulled his cloak more snugly around him and settled down to wait out the night. 'To waste my time shooting at these mountain creatures!' he mentally reproved himself, 'when I should be considering a way to gain freedom for poor Gedge and myself! Oh, but it is sweet to have a measure of freedom after all this time.'

After a little, he took a turn to doze lightly while the other men kept watch, waking when they shook him softly, and letting another man have a short sleep. Although they kept watch in this way until it was quite light they did not see the creature again, although once they heard its cries, a far distance off.

'See!' said one of the men, pointing back down the valley. 'Men come to take our place. You will be famed, Bracy.'

Bracy smiled politely, too tired and sick at heart to respond. The men came up and exclaimed in awe and horror at the beast's carcass. Bracy felt quite shamed by the eagerness with which his watch mates regaled their friends with the story of the creature's attack, expounding on his bravery. The newcomers crowded around him, and clapped him on the shoulders, laughing and cheering. Bracy suddenly found he could not help smiling and laughing with them as he was once again acclaimed as a dragon-killer. It struck him as so queerly appealing, as if he had become one of the heroes of legend.

'Let us go, and take him to his friend and his bed,' one of the men laughed, 'dragon-killing is tiring work!'

'Stay!' one of the newcomers cried. 'The beast must be brought back with its slayer! Let me run to one of the farms and fetch a cart.' So saying, he was gone before any could volunteer in his stead. Within a short time he was back, with the cart and the farmer, and the farmer's wife and children and farmhands, all of whom pointed at the carcass and at him and exclaimed loudly. The men hauled the beast into the cart and Bracy was urged to sit up with the driver. He bowed politely to the farmer's wife and her little daughter, saying 'Madam, Miss.' The woman drew her veil over her face modestly, while the girl smiled brilliantly at him. Bracy climbed up in the cart with the driver, and the men who had kept watch with him shared the bed of the cart with the beast.

To Bracy's embarrassment, the farmer's young sons ran all the way after the cart, yelling and laughing. As they passed more and more farms and drew closer to the little town more children were attracted to the noise, and more adults too. Bracy found himself at the head of a little procession, people shoving to see the creature, and children singing his praises. As they came into the town a great crowd of people came out, women looking down from the windows or gathering at the edges of the crowd, the men running forward to lift up the creature and spread its wings so that everybody could see it properly. Bracy was glad to see Gedge running toward him, working his way through the crowd.

'Sir! Sir!' cried Gedge as he came up, 'you got it, sir!' He looked at Bracy with great admiration and Bracy smiled and patted his shoulder.

'One of them, Gedge,' he said.

'He leaped out and took it with a fine shot,' one of the other men cried. 'He had no fear for himself, he was very brave!'

'Oh, I'd have liked to have seen that, sir,' said Gedge wistfully as the crowd cheered. 'I've been worrying all night what might happen out there.'

'Didn't you have Rustem to keep you company?' said Bracy.

'No, sir, I just wanted to be waiting for you. Oh, it is such a monster! I can't say how happy I am to see you've got it.'

'There is another,' Bracy said, sorry to see the look of worry come back into Gedge's face. 'No doubt it will come near enough to be shot as well,' he reassured the lad. Then he was pulled away from Gedge and every man, it seemed, wished to touch him or to grasp his hand and praise his bravery. Finally he found himself face-to-face with Straton who embraced him strongly, and cried out about his bravery, making the people cheer once again. Then Straton took him into the house, shutting the doors.

'You have done a great service, Bracy,' he said. 'How can I reward you?' He looked at the hope that sprang up in the young officer's face and said gently, 'Ask for something I feel I may give you, Bracy.'

Bracy sighed. For that moment freedom had seemed attainable, but he knew it was an illusion. 'I am glad to have been able to help, sir,' he said. 'I did not do it with the thought of reward.'

'Is there nothing you want that I can give you?' Straton asked. 'If not for yourself, for Gedge?'

Bracy thought and then looked soberly at the man. 'After this week is up, sir,' he said, 'do not keep us separate from each other. That is what I want.'

'Very well,' said Straton. 'Now, tell me about the other beast and where it went.'

Bracy spoke in detail, the retelling of the night's events cheering him a little, and Straton's kind manner and attentiveness assuring him that while he might not have his freedom he at least was a respected prisoner. Straton looked at him considering.

'Another week, Bracy,' he said. 'Swear not to escape, and keep the liberty you have had for another week. Perhaps you will kill this dragon, too.'

Bracy sighed, and spoke plainly. 'And should I then swear for another week and another until the passes close with snow? I am an officer of Her Majesty and I _must_ return to my duty.'

'I know you are a man of honour,' said Straton, 'and I do not want to have to confine you, not after this. Come, Bracy, I do not ask you to swear outright, knowing you would be forsworn. The passes will not be closed in one week.'

'It is already autumn,' said Bracy. He thought of the chance he might have to prepare for escape if he were not watched closely. 'I will swear,' he said. 'You will not separate me from Gedge?'

'Have I not said?' smiled Straton. 'I do not think anyone could separate you.' He summoned servants and ordered them to bring food. 'Eat and then sleep,' Straton said. 'I will send Gedge to you. All night he has been pacing up and down, your name on his lips. You are fortunate. Not every man is so loved.'

'He is a good man,' said Bracy, finding himself suddenly ravenous as a dish of porridge with ripe autumn fruits through it was placed before him. Straton smiled as he ate it hungrily, and left him alone. He was half-way through his second bowl when Gedge came up to him.

'Let me finish this, my lad,' Bracy said, 'then I must go to bed.'

'You must be tired, sir,' said Gedge. 'I'll see you settled and leave you in peace.'

'I hear you were up all night, too,' laughed Bracy. 'We should both rest.' He quickly finished his breakfast and levered himself up, suddenly very tired. 'But first,' he continued, a boyish smile on his face, 'let me tell you properly how I came to be a dragon-killer.' Still smiling, he laid an arm on Gedge's shoulder and led him to their room.

* * *

The week passed quickly. The days were filled with work, Bracy and Gedge working willingly along witht eh men of the valley, strengthening the walls of the sheep fold, building more shelters for the sheep to hide from wolves or dragons – as even Bracy now called the creatures, although with a wry smile as he did so. At other times they helped to bring in the final harvest produce, while around them children worked, scouring the hedges and bushes for any remaining fruit.

Although both Brach and Gedge took their turn guarding the sheep at night, the dragon did not come close. It called from far off, and could be seen gliding across the night sky, but never came within rifle shot. One night it succeeded in its hunt, finding a sheep that had taken itself from the fold. The horribly rent carcass of the unfortunate sheep was found the next day, and the dragon, emboldened by success, was noted flying by daylight, spying out the valley with its horrid little eyes.

'Oh, that wicked creature!' said Gedge, who had been sent to help with the harvest in Straton's fields. 'How I'd like to have it within shot.'

'Are all the men of Engelstan dragon-killers?' asked Rustem, shaking the hair back from his eyes and lifting another sheaf of wheat onto the cart. He had hardly spoken to Gedge since the morning the creature's carcass had been brought back in triumph, and when Bracy had been praised loudly by Gedge, had seemed as if he would weep.

'Most of them, pard'ner,' laughed Gedge. He wiped at his brow. 'Phew, it's warm work!' he said. 'I need to have my hair cut short, it's making me warmer.'

'It was too short,' said Rustem. 'It made your ears look too big.' He threw up another sheaf and climbed up to stack them more neatly. 'Bracy was very brave,' he said, hesitantly. 'You love his bravery, do you not?'

'Well, of course,' said Gedge cheerfully. 'And he saved my life, and I saved his. You get a feeling for a man after that.'

'I saved your life,' Rustem said, unsmiling, 'though perhaps you think less of me for not killing dragons.'

'Don't be silly, lad,' said Gedge, 'Why, you weren't scared of it at all, when you took me out to see it, and I was. Why would I think poorly of you?'

Rustem smiled very cheerfully at him and Gedge felt quite the lad's superior in age and experience, and was glad to have talked him out of his queer humour. He patted the lad's back, saying, 'We can't all act like orficers, after all.' The smile died from Rustem's face, and the boy bent savagely to his work once more.

That night there was a strong wind from the north-east, bringing with it the sharp smell of frost and snow. Gedge shivered in the bed until Bracy sleepily pulled him close. 'We must go soon,' Bracy whispered, 'although they work us so hard it will be difficult to find the energy.' He smiled, saying, 'they will never believe us, back in the fort.'

'No, sir,' Gedge agreed softly, but Bracy was already asleep. 'What can I say to Rustem,' he thought, 'to get him to take us out of here?' Although his mind shied from the possibility, he made himself consider the possibility that he would have to go without Bracy, if he could find the right persuasion to use on Rustem. 'I wouldn't leave you here, though,' he thought, hesitantly stroking the officer's arm, unwilling to risk waking him. 'I'd come back for you.'

The next day brought unwelcome news. As Bracy shook his head over the white frost on the grass, messengers were brought up to Straton. They exclaimed in horror and anger, lifting their hands up to heaven.

'What is it, sir? What are they saying?' asked Gedge, struggling to follow their quick speech.

'Hush, lad,' said Bracy, listening with great concentration. 'Hah!' he ejaculated, 'our friends say the dragon has last night once more seized a sheep. The sad problem lies,' he said, 'in that these men have come from differing parts of the valley. Either one of them is mistaken in the cause of their animal's misfortune, or the creature has been joined by another of its kind.'

'How many dragons can there be, sir?' asked Gedge.

'Before we came here, I would have said none,' answered Bracy. 'They seem more numerous than my training for India allowed.'

That day more reports came in, with sightings of the dragon in different parts of the valley, and it was clear to all that another had indeed come to haunt them. The old man who remembered dragons from his youth was consulted once more as to their habits, his discouraging stories doing nothing to cheer the men of the valley.

'They have remembered the way here,' he said, 'and come with the frost. Our flocks are a great prize for them. Perhaps the sheep in their own land have fled or have all perished. The dragons will come and the wolves will come down after them, and we will find the winter harsh indeed.'

'We can kill them!' a young man cried. 'They are but animals, if the Engelstani can kill one, so can we!'

'Pah!' the old man ejaculated. 'Where is Engelstan, and who are its gods? If Sikander did not drive these beasts of Ahriman utterly away, do you think you can, just because the Engelstani had the fortune to kill one? Even a barbarian,' he said coolly, 'may be lucky.'

'Sir,' said Bracy politely, 'I assure you these are but animals, and can be killed by a good marksman. Why, I am not as accomplished as my sergeant, here. I have no doubt he would have killed the beast more easily than I.'

Gedge coloured as some of the men looked at him in surprise. 'Chin up, Sergeant Gedge,' Bracy murmured in English, 'they have thought you a boy long enough.'

'Is this true, Gedge?' asked Straton, 'do you say you can so easily bring down one of these creatures?'

'I wouldn't say as I'm as good as Captain Bracy –,' stammered Gedge, blushing.

'Come, lad. No false modesty,' said Bracy.

Gedge swallowed and spoke huskily, feeling very aware of Bracy's proud smile. 'I'm an excellent marksman, sir,' he said to Straton. 'I've got sharp eyesight, I don't hardly ever miss.'

'Then you must be kept for that work alone,' Straton said, 'and give us the chance to praise you too as a dragon-killer.'

From that moment, Gedge found himself assigned to dragon-hunting, leading a small party of men and boys. Bracy was assigned to the same task, and their groups scoured the sides of the valley day and night. Gedge found himself longing for the time before he had said anything, for now his days had lengthened, and he and Bracy ever seemed to sleep at the same times, or to even sleep in the same square mile. Rustem did not leave his side, and seemed cheered at the thought that they might kill a dragon together.

'They will sing about us for ever,' Rustem said gaily, as they clambered high among the rocks, seeking a good vantage point. The dragon had been sighted time and again in this area.

'We have to find it first, pard'ner,' said Gedge, happy the boy had forgiven him for whatever slight he had offered. It was cold at night and he was very glad to have Rustem snuggled close for warmth. Rustem laughed and took his hand as he settled himself against a pale rock and looked around. The rest of their little party made themselves at ease and kept an eye out. Far beneath, sheep grazed, white and brown against the ground. Rustem twined his fingers amongst Gedge's, then stiffened.

'Ah!' he ejaculated, squeezing Gedge's hand tighter. 'Look!'

Gedge followed the line of his sight and saw what had seemed to be a patch of shadow among the rocks move. 'Good lad,' he said, 'let's get closer.'

Rustem hissed at the others, and they edged their way nearer. As they approached they could see the dragon had its wings held in an ungainly manner, and was shuffling around, balancing on its short legs and its wing joints.

'Why do we wait? Let us kill this thing!' cried out one of the other boys, excitedly.

'Shh!' said Gedge.

The dragon shifted around, cocking its head from side to side, looking for the source of the noise. Seeing nothing, it shuffled around once more, making a clicking sort of sound. Gedge gasped as his foot slipped and a rock dislodged itself, bouncing down and clattering loudly. 'Oh, and no one to blame but myself!' he thought in annoyance. The dragon looked round once more and shuffled to the edge of the rocks, then threw itself lazily into the air.

'Quick! Shoot it!' yelled the boy who had spoken before, matching action to his words and bringing up his long barrelled old-fashioned gun. He shot wildly, and missed. The dragon veered off in alarm, heading away from the sudden noises.

The hunters cried out in annoyance.

'It is gone from here! Well done, Cleanthes!' said Rustem. 'It is too far for a shot now.'

'Not for a modern rifle,' muttered Gedge, following its path with his Enfield. 'In the eye,' he thought, 'that's where the captain took his.' He waited a second more, letting the beast turn in the wind and present a side view to him, and squeezed the trigger. The report of his rifle cracked out, echoing around the hills. There was a moment of stillness, as the men and boys around him held their breath. Then the dragon dropped without even giving its dreadful cry. Its body tumbled down out of the air, striking the rocks and rolling over and over till it came up on a ledge where it hung limply, one wing hanging over the edge, one crushed beneath its body.

Gedge found himself seized by the others, all laughing and shouting and fighting to embrace him. Rustem took his face in his hands and kissed him soundly, making Gedge laugh in embarrassment. 'Here now,' he said. 'Don't go getting so excited, I was just doing what I've been trained to do.' Rustem grinned and kissed him again.

'You Engelstani are indeed all dragon-killers,' he breathed in Gedge's ear as Gedge found himself succumbing to more embraces, 'you must think of some thing I may do to reward you.'

Still laughing, they climbed down to where the creature lay, and hauled it slowly and carefully down to the valley floor. Singing in triumph, they carried it back to the town. Poor Gedge was overcome by the attention he received, which was quite equal to that that Bracy had undergone before. At first Gedge was pleased, but soon he found in him reserves of modesty he had not previously known he possessed. The notable men of the town came up to praise him, and he could not shake off the feeling that it wasn't quite right that gentlemen, even gentlemen who weren't English, should pay him so much attention. 'I'm jest a sojer,' he thought, 'I jest did what I was trained to do. Oh, how I wish I could take myself off with some ordinary folks.' He turned from yet another of the men praising him, and found himself facing Bracy.

'Well done, Gedge,' said Bracy, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. 'Very well done.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Gedge, feeling better all at once, for Bracy was the only gentleman whose praise he felt he wanted.

'Come,' Bracy said, drawing him from the crowd. 'We are to clean and neaten ourselves – Straton has told me he wants to honour us and give us gifts.'

'Will he let us go?' whispered Gedge.

'No,' said Bracy quietly. 'I hope he might give us horses, he seemed to say as much earlier. When we leave, I would be glad to take a horse that was mine. These people have treated us well enough – I do not want to steal from them if I can avoid it.' He spoke louder as servants passed them by. 'Come along, Gedge, we have been promised the services of a barber.'

That evening, Gedge felt more his old self, freshly shaven and with his hair trimmed at least, although the barber had refused to cut it as closely as he wanted. He looked admiringly at Bracy, who was also shaven on his cheeks and chin, his moustache neatly trimmed and his hair far neater than it had been. 'What a shame they haven't given us back our own clothes,' thought Gedge, 'Captain Bracy does look so fine in his uniform.' He ate heartily, scarcely remembering that he had scorned the rich dish of meat and fruit when he had first come to the valley. He was very glad he was no longer afraid of spilling food upon himself, and could pick it up with the flat bread as easily as any other man present.

Straton praised them both, and a Bracy had said, gave them horses. Bracy rose and made a speech in thanks, bowing to Straton and speaking highly of his generosity. Gedge bowed more awkwardly, feeling shy with gentlemen and his officer watching him, and stammered out his thanks as well. After, they went out to the stables to look at the horses and give thanks again. As their party went back indoors Gedge felt his hand seized, and Rustem drew him aside into one of the stalls.

'I have something for you also,' he said when they were alone. He reached into the neck of his tunic and drew off a thin gold chain strung with deep blue beads. He hung it about Gedge's neck, saying, 'It will protect you from evil spirits. I had it from my mother, who died two winters ago.'

'Rustem! Yer can't give it to me!' cried Gedge, taking it and meaning to remove it from about his neck.

Rustem closed his hands on it softly. 'I know you will have a care of it,' he said, and embraced Gedge firmly. He drew back, looking at him sadly. 'You Engelstani,' he said, 'you are very strange. Let us go back inside.'

'Yes, we should get a good night's sleep while we can,' said Gedge. 'We have the other dragon to hunt tomorrow.'

'Yes,' said Rustem. 'I hope I kill it. I want you to see that I can do these things also, Gedge.' So saying, he led Gedge back into the house and took his leave of him. Gedge shook his head, sorry to see that his friend seemed to have fallen into his queer mood once more, and resolving to do what he could to make him come out of it the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Gedge was aroused by Bracy gently shaking him. 'I'm up, sir,' he murmured without opening his eyes.

'So I see,' laughed Bracy. 'Come now, Gedge, we cannot stay in bed all day.'

'No, sir,' said Gedge, forcing his eyes open a little, and peering in some confusion around him. 'I wish as we could stay nice and snugged up,' he thought and rolled over, climbing from the warm blankets. 'Brrr!' he said. 'Nippy today, sir.'

Bracy jumped from the bed and dressed hurriedly. 'Yes,' he said brightly as there was a knock on the door and one of the menservants brought in hot water and went out again. 'We shall have to keep ourselves warm by running after the dragon.' He bent to whisper in English into Gedge's ear, saying, 'Make sure you do not kill the beast today, and I'll have a similar run of ill-luck. We must convince them that we'll have greater success in the same hunting party. We'll have food already, as we have been going out overnight. If we can have our horses already out of the stables somewhere –' he broke off as the servant, coming back with towels, hesitated at the door unsurely. Bracy stepped away from Gedge and smilingly waved the fellow in.

Down in the hall of the house they ate their porridge and bread. Gedge drank the warm milk, trying not to grimace. In all this time he still longed for good cow's milk, as he was used to. Rustem grinned brightly at his face.

'Further in the mountains the people have yaks,' he said. 'Perhaps I should fetch you some yak's milk, Gedge, as you dislike the milk of goats.'

'What's a yak?' asked Gedge suspiciously, feeling he was the subject of a joke.

'They are large and hairy,' said Rustem off-hand. 'They have pink milk,' he added, eyes gleaming with laughter. 'And are hunted by wild men covered in white hair.'

Gedge elbowed him, grinning. 'Yer think I'll believe anything, don't yer?' he laughed. 'You'll be telling me about hidden kingdoms run by old priests and stuffed with treasure, next.'

Rustem shrugged casually. 'You did not know _we_ were here,' he said meaningfully, but spoiled his attempt at insouciance by being unable to contain his laughter. Gedge pelted him with a crust of bread, attracting the attention of the great dogs that lounged before the hearth and that now came over to beg like puppies. Seeing Bracy smiling at his antics, Gedge tried to restrain himself and act more as he felt his age and rank demanded, but he was not so far from boyhood that he could easily resist the playfulness of a boy like Rustem, and more crusts were thrown by both of them before he could bring himself back under control.

Having breakfasted, they looked to their rifles, and having seen that all was to their satisfaction, loaded them, ready for the day's work. Bracy looked meaningfully at Gedge, who gave a little nod. They organised their little groups and shouldered their food and blankets for the coming night. As they did so they heard a commotion from outside and looking out the open doors to the street could see a horse, steam rising from its flanks in the morning chill, surrounded by people. A man and a woman sat on its back, crying down at the crowd surrounding them, who lifted up their hands and cried out also. The woman slipped from the exhausted animal and pushed her way through into the hall, followed by the man, who tried to take her arm and was angrily flung off. Everyone put down their burdens to see what had happened.

'Justice!' she cried, 'Justice, _strategos_!'

'What's this?' said Gedge in surprise.

'Why, I have seen this woman before,' said Bracy, as she grabbed at Straton's hand and poured out her tale to him. 'It was her husband that they borrowed the cart from. That is him, there.'

'What's she saying?' asked Gedge, 'she's speaking too quick for me.'

Beside him, Bracy stiffened in horror, whispering, 'No!'

'Sir? What is it, sir?' asked Gedge, seeing how everyone in the hall had gone silent and pale.

'She – she says the dragon has taken her child, her little daughter. I saw that child, Gedge. I saw her,' Bracy said in horror.

In the centre of the hall the woman held out torn and bloodstained rags to Straton, and then rent her veil and sobbed, dragging her nails down her cheeks. Straton called out and women servants rushed out to surround her and take her away from the men. Fury and shock in his face, Straton spoke quietly to the farmer, standing grief-stricken and silent before him.

Bracy strode forward, calling to the women, 'Wait!' They stopped, supporting the sobbing bereaved woman amongst them. He looked at her with pity and purpose, saying, 'I will kill this beast, Madam, I swear.'

She seized his hand in both of hers, crying out fiercely, 'Yes! Kill it! May the gods of heaven and earth give you success! May the Wise Spirit guide your steps to this murdering beast! Bring me back my child, so that I may – may –' and she wept once again.

'I swear, Madam,' said Bracy, tears in his eyes.

He turned to Gedge, determination in every line of his body. 'Come, Gedge,' he said and strode through the hall, catching up his rifle and pack once more and marching from the house. 'We have a dragon to kill.'

Gedge marched by his side, casting a glance back at the people who seemed stunned by their sudden action. Bracy went into the stables, calling out to the grooms to saddle their horses.

'Sir?' whispered Gedge, 'I think they're going to let us go alone, sir. We could easily –'

'No,' said Bracy, 'not now, not like this. That child smiled at me, Gedge, and thought it a fine adventure to see the creature I shot. What if it were because of me that maybe she went out to look at a live dragon flying? I cannot leave her out there on the mountainside.' He closed his eyes and looked sick.

Gedge put a hand on his arm gently. 'It's not to your account, sir,' he said. 'We'll get this monster, but you shouldn't blame yourself, sir.'

There was a sound behind them and Gedge turned to see Straton looking at them sadly.

'Captain Bracy's all right,' said Gedge stoutly, 'We're going to go and kill that thing now, the murdering brute!'

'I will go with you,' Straton said, gesturing at the grooms who hurried to bring him his horse.

'We ain't runnin' off,' said Gedge, forgetting he had proposed that very thing, 'We're doing like Captain Bracy said.'

'Do you think you are the only ones who may mourn the death of a little girl?' said Straton sternly. 'These are my people.'

'I'm sorry, sir,' said Gedge, ashamed.

'I will go, too,' said Rustem, coming up to his father and signalling to the increasingly harried grooms.

Bracy swung up into the saddle. 'Let's be off,' he said.

 

* * *

 

They rode out to the farm, and with the aid of some of the farm hands came to the spot where the girl's mother had discovered her child's bloodied head scarf. The ground was marked with the scars of the beast's claws.

'Perhaps it will return,' said Bracy, 'if it has taken this area for its territory as the other one did.'

'Perhaps it did this in revenge for the death of its kin,' said Rustem, 'and may return if it knows you are here.'

'They are just animals, Rustem,' said Bracy sternly. 'And like any creature that endangers man it must be destroyed. Any cunning it has is purely that of a brute.'

Rustem flushed to be spoken to in such a way, and his father spoke to him indulgently.

'Bracy is right, Rustem,' he said, 'do not imagine this is a creature from the stories. You have seen Gedge kill one yourself. We must work together to kill this creature – Gedge, does your keen sight tell you where it may be found?'

'No, sir,' said Gedge, scanning the sky and hill sides, 'I don't see it.'

Rustem suddenly ran off to one side, and held up a scrap of cloth. 'See!' he said, 'is this not the same as the girl's scarf? It has carried her this way, there are more claw marks.'

'Good lad!' cried Bracy, running over. 'Yes, it has been this way.' He looked over the area, murmuring 'we should have brought dogs.'

'I fear they would be little use to track a quarry that flies,' said Straton, coming over. He signalled to the farm hands, saying, 'the horses should be taken back to shelter. You see how they are uneasy at the mere smell of the beast, and I think we shall have to climb up the hillside, where they would be of no use.'

'Yes,' said Bracy, 'we shall have to hunt this creature down to its lair.'

They scoured the fields, looking for other signs, and hunted all through a copse, thinking the dragon might have taken the child there, but found nothing. By mid-morning they knew they would indeed have to climb up to the heights.

'It isn't enough to kill it,' fretted Bracy, 'we must find the child too. I promised.'

'We'll find it,' said Gedge loyally, refusing to think too long on what there might be to find. After the first time he had had to shoot a man he had struggled with evil dreams, and he had only seen the man fall down out of sight, he had not even seen the body. His mind quailed at the thought of the child's fate, but he steadfastly refused to add to Bracy's burden.

They climbed up on the hill, seeking out patches of shadow that might reveal themselves to be the dragon at rest. Higher and higher they climbed, aiming for outcrops of rock that hung dizzyingly far out above the valley floor, and were ideal places from which a flying beast might wish to launch itself. In the afternoon Straton made them stop and eat.

'You must not wear yourself out before you find it, Bracy,' he said. 'You must be able to finish it once we have found it.'

Bracy nodded, accepting a piece of bread from Gedge with a shaking hand. 'Yes, sir,' Gedge said quietly, 'you've got to keep yer strength up.' He shyly laid a hand on Bracy's shoulder and was pleased to have Bracy place his own over it.

'I'll be able to shoot it, never fear,' said Bracy. 'Perhaps it will come out at dusk.'

'Should we lay bait?' Rustem said. 'If we staked out a sheep or a goat, perhaps it would come.'

'Like hunting a man-eating tiger,' mused Bracy. 'It might indeed come.'

'Have you hunted tigers, sir?' asked Gedge, excited.

Bracy shook his head. "Rob – Captain Roberts did once. It was before I came out. He said it was a lot of fun for an excursion run by – native people.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge politely, knowing full well Captain Roberts' views on any people who weren't English. 'I wonder what he sees in that Lt. Drummond,' he thought, 'and if he makes those Scotch jokes in his hearing. Still, he's a sooperior orficer, and Captain Bracy's friend. And a brave man,' he reproved himself.

The beast did not come that evening, although they went back down and tethered a sheep in full view, hiding themselves and waiting sleeplessly all night long. The next morning the four of them, tired and hungry slept in relays, still hoping it might make an appearance, attracted by the sheep's calls. Gedge awoke from a dreamless sleep, finding Rustem's head pillowed on his breast, and Straton and Bracy speaking softly so as not to disturb them.

'Let them sleep a while longer,' said Straton, 'we need their sharp boys' eyesight.'

'I'm awake,' said Gedge sleepily, sitting up and trying not to wake Rustem. 'No sight yet?'

'None,' said Bracy shortly.

Gedge patted Rustem's cheek till he awoke. 'C'mon, pard'ner,' he said, 'we can't shirk our turn on watch!' The boy yawned and was instantly awake, with the energy of youth.

'Let us go up on the hill again,' he said, 'we gain nothing here.'

'He is right,' said Straton in frustration. 'The creature will not come. If it does, we may be able to shoot it from the higher ground.'

Bracy nodded and stretched, saying, 'Yes, let us climb again, and pray that we come across it.'

They climbed high again, searching out the places that seemed as if they might be the beast's haunt, till they were heart sick and feeling the weight of failure. Bracy leaned against a rock, his face full of thunder.

'Can I do nothing well?' he muttered in English. 'Everything I turn my hand to these last months –'

Gedge looked at him sorrowfully, but did not speak, feeling that it was not his place. 'If I could make him feel better!' he thought. 'Oh, if I had the words to tell him what a fine orficer he is! He takes too much on hisself, he always has!' He contented himself with passing Bracy a flask of water, murmuring, 'You need to take a drink, sir.'

They rested a while, Bracy standing by the rock, Gedge hunkered by his feet, leaning on his rifle, Straton and Rustem sitting a few feet off, talking very quietly. Once or twice Gedge noted Rustem look at him queerly, as if he were about to burst out with a great cry, but Straton put his hand on his son's arm and Rustem just looked aside, going back to spying out the area.

After they were fully rested Bracy lifted his gaze further up the hillside. 'We should go higher,' he said, slinging his rifle across his back. Gedge hurried to follow, but stopped at the odd look on Rustem's face.

'Hsst!' Rustem hissed. 'Listen!'

'What is it? I hear nothing,' said Bracy. Gedge looked at Rustem, a question on his face.

'The birds have gone silent,' said Rustem, and brought his old-fashioned rifle up and ready.

'Yes,' whispered Straton. 'Keep still.'

No sooner had he spoken than the dragon wheeled into their sight, having launched itself onto the air from high above them, riding the air like a huge, evil bird and cocking its little eyes at the floor beneath where the sheep dotted the fields. It seemed more wicked than ever to Gedge, as he looked at the calm, set face of his officer who followed its path with his rifle.

'Bring your guns to bear, gentlemen,' said Bracy, his voice quiet and cold.

'Your shot, Bracy,' said Straton, 'you swore that you would be the one to kill it.'

'All that matters is that it dies,' said Bracy, 'quickly now, before it gets out of your range.'

They all raised their weapons. 'On my mark,' said Bracy. 'Ready – fire!'

The four shots cracked out as one, and Bracy and Gedge were already reloading before Straton and Rustem had lowered their guns. The dragon's flight faltered and it flapped its wings heavily, seeking to gain height and find refuge amongst the rocks once more. Bracy and Gedge swept their Enfields up smoothly and fired again. The creature screamed most horribly, but Gedge did not let himself be distracted from his task, and had the rifle reloaded and back to his shoulder as fast as if he were in training with only the instructors to worry about.

'No need, no need, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'We have got it, the vile thing.' He pointed to the side, where the dragon lay on the hillside, gasping its last, its long bony snout opening and closing soundlessly, the sharp teeth harmless now. He sprang lightly down the hill and stopped by the creature, unhooking his bayonet from his belt and fixing it. With a grimace he put the beast out of its misery, and stood by it, as if he had been suddenly bereft of purpose.

'Sir!' called Gedge, and Bracy slowly came back up to them.

'There is still the child,' Straton said unwillingly, casting his gaze up to where the creature had been.

'We do not know if that was its lair,' said Bracy heavily. 'She might lie anywhere.'

'I will go,' said Rustem. 'I am the best at climbing. I will see what there is to see.'

'I'll go with you, pard'ner,' said Gedge quickly.

Rustem shook his head. 'I will be quicker alone,' he said, strapping a blanket to his back and smiling at Gedge. 'I will come back to you, do not fear.' So saying, he was gone, clambering quickly up the slope and scaling the stretches of rock above them. His father watched him in concern, breathing more easily when the boy waved to show he had reached the right level. From high above them, they heard Rustem cry out in distress and horror. Then they saw him swing himself out over the drop and descend once more. The blanket had been fashioned into a sling that hung from his back. He jumped the last few feet down and laid his burden down gently, wrapping the blanket tight. It was very small, even for a child. Gedge stepped forward, seeing the boy's pale, ill face. Rustem stepped before the pathetic bundle and held up his hands, crying 'Do not look, Gedge, do not look!' Overcome, he burst out weeping, and Straton took him into a fierce embrace.

Bracy knelt and picked up the blanket. 'I will carry her,' he said sadly. 'Come. Let us return her to her mother.'

'You killed the monster, sir, like you promised,' whispered Gedge, trying to comfort the young officer. 'You kept your word.'

Bracy looked at him with shadowed eyes. 'I would rather be forsworn a hundred times and have this child alive,' he said, tears in his voice.

Silently, and with heavy hearts, the little group made their sad journey home.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next two nights Bracy moaned and muttered in his sleep, quietening only when Gedge embraced him and held him tight, whispering that it was just a dream. By day the young officer walked as if he were asleep and still in the grip of nightmares. 'We oughtn't have gone to that poor child's funeral,' Gedge thought, shuddering inwardly as he remembered the funeral pyre. 'Doesn't seem right,' he thought, 'she ought have been buried.' He held Bracy in his arms and knew he was dreaming of it too.

 

Very late on the third night, or perhaps very early on the fourth morning, Bracy suddenly sat bolt upright from slumber. Gedge stirred sleepily beside him, opening his eyes slowly.

'I have to kill the dragon,' Bracy said wildly.

'Sir?' yawned Gedge. 'You already killed it, sir. Two of 'em.'

'There are more,' Bracy said with great conviction. 'I have to kill them all.'

Gedge sat up, feeling very cold. He did not like Bracy's wild aspect or the queer way in which he clutched at the blankets. 'He has a fever,' Gedge thought. 'He's been sickening over the last days and I didn't see it! Oh, how useless I am to him!' He carefully put a hand on Bracy's arm.

'Sir?' he said, 'I think we got all the dragons, they're gone.'

'No,' said Bracy stubbornly, 'she told me there were more. I have to kill them, Gedge, it's like destroying a rabid dog. I can't let them take more children.'

'She, sir?' asked Gedge, frowning. 'Who, sir?'

'The child,' Bracy said, off-hand as if he were naming any person whom he had met. 'She told me there were more and that they'd come here.'

'Sir,' said Gedge through dry lips, 'that was a dream. She can't tell you anything, sir. She's gone to a better place.'

'I saw her,' Bracy said, 'she was playing as children do and she drank from a little fountain. She looked whole and well, not as we – we –' he fell silent. Gedge, overcome by pity, put his arms about him and for a moment Bracy leaned into the embrace. Then he straightened once more and said 'I am not simple or ill, Gedge. I have reason to say there are more.'

'Oh,' thought Gedge, 'he blames himself still. If only he'd lie down by me again and get some rest.' Aloud he said, 'Reason, sir? Why don't you sleep on it and tell everyone in the morning?'

'Ah, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'you are quite transparent. It can barely be an hour before we would get up usually. I want to be up now. Come along, Gedge, you rise as well.' So saying he climbed from the bed and began to dress. Muttering under his breath, Gedge did likewise.

They left their room and went at Bracy's instigation down to the hall, where they waited, Gedge idly petting one of the dogs by the hearth. After some time they heard noises from the back of the house, and servants appeared, seeming surprised and a little alarmed at finding the British soldiers sitting patiently. The servants brought them bread and milk, but otherwise left them to their own devising.

As time went on more and more people began to drift into the hall, Straton's friends come to wish him a pleasant day, farmers in a dispute about a boundary marker, people who had simply never tired of seeing the great, bony skull of a dragon. Bracy waited quite quietly until Straton had appeared and spoken to those that had come to see him. Gedge watched Bracy carefully, but could not see any marks of fever on the young officer's face. 'Oh, but he's taken queer for all that!' thought Gedge, seeing the unnatural calm in Bracy's eyes. 'I should stop him from saying anything, in case they laugh at him.' He felt he could not bear to see Bracy laughed at by the townsmen, and wondered how he might take the officer upstairs once more.

So caught up in thought was he that Bracy stood before he could stop him. Gedge shot to his feet and tried to take Bracy's hand, but was kindly yet firmly stopped. 'No,' said Bracy, holding up a hand, 'you must not stop me, Gedge.' He stepped forward and called loudly in the tongue of the hill men. 'Straton! I want justice!'

All around the hall men turned to look at him. Straton frowned and came closer, speaking more quietly, and saying, 'Do not ask for anything I cannot give you. We have already spoken on this matter –'

'No,' said Bracy, rudely cutting him off. 'I ask for justice for the child taken by the dragon, for the farmers who lost sheep to the beasts, for all the children who might yet die.'

'The creatures are dead,' said Straton in a gentle voice, as he marked the signs of sleeplessness and grief on Bracy's face. 'You have avenged her, Bracy, let be.'

'There are yet more dragons!' cried Bracy, to loud gasps of horror from his listeners. 'And they will come here and devour your flocks and your little ones. They must be stopped.'

'What are you saying?' said Straton, 'how can you know this?'

'The child came to me in dreams,' said Bracy simply. 'She told me.'

Gedge groaned and caught at Bracy's hand once more, murmuring 'Sir! Please, come with me!' Bracy quite brusquely shook him off.

The men watched Bracy, some as if he had gone mad, some with sober fear in their eyes.

'I am not insane,' said Bracy, 'I tell you what I have clearly seen, many dragons that would come here. Do not think I have seen this only in dreams – the first dragons were seen after a strong wind from the north-east, were they not? And the later dragon, was there not again a north-easterly wind the night before it was seen? Do your tales not say these vile creatures come from the east, and that they come if the winter will be harsh? Already the nights are cold and snow may be smelled on the air! And no fewer than three dragons have come so far – how many will come when their mountain haunts turn cold indeed? Can you not see they will utterly destroy your animals and your families too, if they are let?'

The men talked urgently among themselves, agreeing, disagreeing and seemingly suddenly afraid.

'If you are right, then we will need more defences for the animals,' said Straton. 'Stronger walls, stronger roofs –'

'Will you wait for them, like children cowering from the dark?' said Bracy loudly. 'These beasts are borne on the wind, and ride it from their homes to your valley. They must be destroyed at the source. I will go, and I will kill these dragons,' he cried loudly.

Some of the men present cheered. Gedge felt his heart sink to his boots, and he tried once more to grasp Bracy. 'Sir!' he said, agitated.

'You will not go,' said Straton. 'It cannot be done.'

'Cannot?' cried Bracy, 'I thought Alexander's armies were made up of men. Would _he_ say 'cannot'? I _will_ go, and I will kill them, and when I return you will give me the reward I ask.'

Many more of the men cheered. Straton's face darkened with anger and he seized Bracy's arm, pulling him to the side of the hall. Gedge followed, deeply worried.

'Do not speak of this,' said Straton. 'This is madness – how will you find this place? Do you think you will easily kill a number of these beasts – if a number there are! To wander far into the mountains and think you can return here before winter – I cannot believe you think you will do this. I am not deceived, Bracy, you wish to shame me into freeing you, or you think to flee using this expedition as cover. I cannot put your freedom above the safety of my people. Live here with us and be honoured by us. Do not cheapen yourself with this stratagem.'

'This is no trick,' said Bracy, still calm. 'These creatures are a vile menace. Do you really think there were only three in the whole world? What will you do when the wind turns again and more come? I swear this is not an attempt to escape – I truly mean to do as I say. These beasts cannot be allowed to roam and kill.'

Straton's anger died from his face and he spoke more gently to Bracy, saying, 'This is more than one man can do, Bracy. Do not think grief has seized only you – have you not seen how my son still feels the horror of it? You are not to blame. Do not seek death alone in the mountains.'

'I should not be alone,' said Bracy. 'Will you come, Gedge?'

'Anywheres, sir!' said Gedge firmly. 'I jest ain't leavin' your side.'

'Will you follow even to your death as he wanders in the mountains?' asked Straton, 'rather prove your love by pressing him to give up this madness. And you,' he said to Bracy, 'will you use this boy's love against him like this?'

'Beggin' yer pardon, sir,' said Gedge, 'but I ain't a boy. I'm a sojer of Her Majesty, and I'll go where my orficer says.'

Straton regarded them with pity and a touch of annoyance. He looked at the men waiting in the hall, all of whom seemed to be holding their breath. 'It seems we have a second Sikander among us,' said Straton dryly. 'Do as you have said, Bracy, and I will reward you richly.'

The men cheered and rushed forward to clap Bracy on the shoulder and commend his bravery. He smiled, and seemed as if the cares that had worn him down had lifted. Gedge looked at him closely, seeking out the signs of fever he was sure must be there, but Bracy seemed well. 'But how will we find this place?' thought Gedge. 'And kill all these dragons as he tells of? Oh, how I wish I hadn't let him say nothing about this!'

* * *

The rest of the day was given over to preparation, Bracy wanting to get off as quickly as he could. Bags of dried fruit and dried meat were assembled in the kitchens, and loaves of bread were baked for them. Wine was liberally poured into flasks, and grain for porridge heaped up. Hard cheeses were wrapped tightly in oilcloth.

'We won't starve at least, sir,' said Gedge cheerfully.

Bracy nodded absently and went back to counting cartridges for their rifles. He had an immense pile of shot for the hill men's guns that he was sorting carefully as being suitable for their use, planning on using it where possible before they reached their goal and reserving the British cartridges for the actual efforts of dragon killing. Gedge left him to his task and went to make sure that the winter clothing and blankets assembled for them were what was needed. 'At least it looks like they don't want us to jest die out there,' he thought. He laughed to himself at the clothes put aside for his use, which had had to be cut down, he being shorter than the man whose they had been. Coming from this task he saw Straton and Rustem before him in the upper hallway, arguing fiercely.

'Let me go,' said Rustem. 'I, too, want to kill these awful things.'

'No,' said Straton shortly. 'Do not act like a child. Your place is here.'

'If I were a child, would I have taken that caravan?' cried Rustem, 'Or brought the Engelstani safe here?'

'A pity you did,' said Straton sourly. 'Having lost your mother, do you now ask me to lose my son following these foreigners?'

Gedge drew back, feeling ashamed to eavesdrop, and distressed to hear Straton say such a thing. His movement drew their attention and Rustem saw him.

'Gedge!' he cried. 'I will go with you, I will help you find and kill the dragons!'

'You will not!' roared Straton in fury. 'I forbid it – you will promise me now that you will not go.' He turned to Gedge, who shrank back somewhat. 'And you, boy, tell my son now that you do not want him, that you will never want him, and that you do not desire his company on your insane quest.'

'Father!' cried Rustem, flushing a deep scarlet. 'Gedge,' he appealed, 'would I not be of great use to you? Can you speak the tongues of other peoples in these mountains? Are not three guns better than two?' He stepped forward and spoke more quietly, almost, it seemed to Gedge, shyly. 'Do you not want me, Gedge? Would you not like me to be with you?'

Gedge put a hand on his shoulder, filled with deep emotion. He knew that he had neglected Rustem to comfort Bracy, and that the lad was still shaken by their experiences in hunting the third dragon. He could see that Rustem thought to wipe his sorrow and misery out in dragon's blood, and felt that in his place, he himself would feel the same. 'All the same,' he thought, 'I'm older than yer, and should be the one with sense.' He squeezed Rustem's shoulder and smiled. 'Listen, pard'ner,' he said, 'it's like yer father says, you should obey him. This is dangerous stuff, and Captain Bracy and me, we're trained for tight spots. You stay home, and we'll come back, jest you see.'

'You are not trained for dragons!' said Rustem.

Gedge looked at Straton's face and knew he would have to be as firm with Rustem as he could. Although he found it so hard, he would have to disappoint the boy. Accordingly he looked sternly at the lad and said, 'I don't want yer comin' along, Rustem. This is no mission for a boy.'

'But –' cried Rustem.

'No, you ain't comin' with us,' said Gedge quickly, 'and that's an end of it. I won't have yer, d'you hear me?'

Rustem looked at him in deepest sadness, turned and ran for the stairs. Straton nodded at Gedge, and breathed deeply.

'Thank you,' he said. 'My son will forgive you in time. He is too wild, but perhaps will take this to heart. Take care of yourself and Bracy, and may the gods indeed bring you back safely.' So saying he strode after Rustem.

* * *

The next morning, before it was light, Bracy swung up on to the fine horse Straton had given him and grasped the man's hand firmly.

'I will do as I've said,' he said, 'you will see.'

'Do not do this,' Straton said, a final time. 'Stay.'

Bracy simply smiled and looked over to where Gedge was speaking quietly with Rustem. The younger boy looked as if he had not slept, and had wept all the night through.

'Gedge!' cried Bracy, 'don't dawdle, sir! We must get off!'

Gedge started, then embraced Rustem quickly and climbed up on his own horse. Bracy nodded approvingly, admiring Gedge's seat. He had become much better with all the riding he had done since coming to the valley. He turned towards the dour man of middle years who was to be their guide for as far as he knew the road east. 'Well,' he said, 'lead on.'

Their little group made its way out of the town, their horses laden with supplies of every sort, their breath gusting in great clouds of white in the morning chill. By the time the sun was up they were breasting the hills and leaving the valley behind. Bracy felt invigorated and purposeful, quite the officer once more. 'Oh,' he thought, 'how I wish Rob could be here! How he would laugh to see me in this queer dress! He would find this all to be great fun! Still, I shall be able to top him and any of his tales of tiger hunting when I return.' He laughed softly to himself, and turned to look at Gedge. A cheerful smile spread over the lad's plain and honest features at the sight of Bracy's good humour.

'It's a fine mornin', sir,' he said.

''Yes, indeed, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'And one that will go down in these people's legends, is that not right, my friend?'

Their guide merely grunted, and kept his horse's head pointed firmly away from them. After a little, Gedge began to sing one of the music hall songs he was especially fond of, and Bracy let the lad's untutored yet tuneful voice wash over him. It was perhaps not in the best interests of discipline, he thought, but both Gedge and he had been through many vicissitudes together and he felt he could be lenient with the young sergeant.

They rode east and north for many days, exulting in the freedom of their journey and the illusion that the freedom would never end. All day they rode, in companionable good humour, and at night slept under the same blankets for warmth and comfort, their guide scorning such ease and wrapping himself tight and lying on the other side of their little fire. The weather was clear and bright, the mountains appearing to float in the sky about them, golden and pink in the early mornings, stark white in the full light and dimming gradually to deepest plum as the sun sank daily downward.

'I think,' said Bracy quietly, watching as the sun climbed higher, in air so clear that it seemed as glass, 'that this must be what Heaven is like.'

'I'm surprised to hear you say so, sir,' said Gedge, 'I'd have thought as you'd have had enough of mountains after that havalanche.'

'But I knew you would find me,' said Bracy simply, reaching over to squeeze Gedge's hand. 'I knew I was not alone.' He smiled at the tears that welled up in the lad's eyes, and clapped him on the shoulder. 'Come on. Race me to that spur up ahead.' So saying he put his heel to the horse's side and shot forward, followed by the laughing Gedge, while the guide shook his head over the impetuousness of the young.


	13. Chapter 13

For two weeks they made their way deeper into the mountains, their uncommunicative guide scowling at their boyish laughter, or scowling at Gedge's cooking, and sometimes for variety scowling at creatures they passed on their way. Gedge found his spirits light and his heart buoyant. 'He's so gay now that we're out together,' he thought happily, looking at Bracy's smiling face. 'Not one bad dream since we left, thank heavens.' He felt somewhat disloyal that he was pleased to get more rest at night now that Bracy no longer writhed so against him. His attention was diverted from such musing by noting suddenly how the guide raised his gun and fired. A wild goat tumbled down to the road ahead of them, and the guide's face split in an unaccustomed smile.

'It is well you have a man of experience with you, Engelstani,' said the guide, 'we shall have fresh meat tonight, and you may preserve your stores against a future day.'

'Thank you,' said Bracy with courtesy. 'That was a fine shot.'

The guide scowled, and rode forward to deal with the goat's carcass. That night Gedge made a point of following Bracy's lead and eating a dinner of the tough meat with every sign of enjoyment. The air was so fresh and heady he felt it would be no hardship to eat the whole goat by himself, followed perhaps by one or more of the horses. Finally he discovered that even his appetite could not manage another bite, and he lay close to Bracy, feeling himself drift off into a pleasant slumber.

By the time the goat had been all eaten, Gedge felt he should happily live his whole life through if he never as much as heard the word 'goat' again. 'I should like some decent roast beef,' he thought, 'or a good stew with dumplings, and a nice pudding to follow.' He grinned at Bracy, 'I s'y, sir!' he said, 'what I wouldn't give for some spotted dick!'

Bracy nodded cheerfully, saying, 'It's been too long since I had any. When we get back to the fort, Gedge, I'll make sure you get as much spotted dick as you can stomach.'

'Oh, please say that's a promise, sir!' cried Gedge. 'The thought of it'll keep me goin', that it will.'

Bracy just laughed and ate the porridge mixed with dried meat and fruit that the guide handed him.

 

* * *

As they went along they saw few people, although the guide assured them that there were villages that they were passing. Once or twice they saw figures that either stood and watched them in seeming astonishment, or fled shyly from before them.

'They don't seem so friendly,' said Gedge, as a boyish figure turned tail upon seeing them and clambered up the mountain side to hide behind a rock.

'They fear our guns,' said the guide. 'The young boys think they might be seized and taken away as servants.'

'Why should they fear that?' asked Bracy, 'What tribe here would treat them in such a way?'

The guide looked at him silently a time. 'I could not say,' he said finally and led them on.

After three weeks had passed, the guide pointed to an imposing rock a long way further up the trail.

'We have not gone past that spot,' he said. 'I will be of no more use to you after this day. You will need another guide.'

'How shall we find one?' asked Bracy. 'The people here are so shy, and we do not speak their tongue.'

'As to that,' said the guide, 'you will find that all here have some words of Greek, although most are of as barbarous an accent as you Engelstani. Speak slowly and loudly, and do not allow insolence, and you will find them tractable enough. As to where to find one, there is a village I know of, at no great distance from here. If you like, you might lie in a bed tonight.'

'Well,' said Bracy, 'that seems like it might be a good rest before we press on. Please, lead on.'

The guide grunted and turned his horse down a trail that seemed no more than the slightest suggestion of a way between boulders, necessitating single file. He led them in this way for little more than an hour and then halted them, his hand upraised.

'See,' he said quietly. 'The village is below. Follow my lead, and remember, these are barbarians.'

So saying he spurred his horse down the track towards the little village, his rifle held ready, and a wild war cry bursting from his lips. Bracy galloped after him, with Gedge in the rear, begging his horse not to throw him. To their astonishment and their alarm, the guide rushed straight down to the village, and when a young man ran forward in evident desire to protect his people from what seemed like an attack, the guide swung the stock of his weapon round and knocked the fellow out cold.

The people of the village assembled and stood around uncertainly as the guide harangued them in a tongue that neither Bracy nor Gedge could follow. Now and again they heard a word that was surely in Greek, but was not one that they understood. The villagers stood sullenly, their eyes downcast, and finally the guide dismounted and signalled to Bracy and Gedge that they should do likewise. They were shown into the largest of the houses and given food in great amounts.

'These people seem poor,' said Bracy, 'can they afford to give us so much to eat?'

'Why not?' the guide shrugged. 'They know they owe tribute to the king. They will give you more provisions for the road as well. Smile at that girl, Gedge.'

Gedge smiled at the girl, one of the headman's daughters, who was nervously holding out a basket of breads to him. She flushed a deep scarlet and crept away as the guide laughed.

'I didn't mean no harm,' said Gedge, not liking the guide's coarse laughter.

'Please tell these people we have no intention of molesting them,' said Bracy sternly. 'They need not be afraid.'

'Remember what I told you. Do not allow them to be insolent,' the guide said complacently. 'They know they are part of the king's dominions.'

'I feel I should remind you, sir,' said Bracy coldly, 'that Alexander has been dead for over two thousand years.'

The guide scowled and swallowed his mouthful of food. 'Sikander is among the gods and is undying as they are,' he said. 'All in these mountains know his fame. You Engelstani will find that your opinions do not count in this matter.'

Bracy frowned, but did not say anything more. He tried, by gentle words of thanks, to show that the villagers need not fear him, but none would meet his eye. At last the village headman showed them, with many nervous bows, to the area in which they would sleep. At first Bracy stayed awake, thinking that if he were one of the villagers he would perhaps seek to rid himself of unwanted guests while they slept. As time went on, his eyes drooped closed and he fell into a deep slumber beside Gedge.

When morning came, all three of them awoke to the savoury smell of spiced food being prepared. The girl who had blushed so the previous night brought in a great tray heaped with the steaming dish and a basket of the flat bread they had become so familiar with. Bracy nodded with approval as Gedge fell upon it.

'We shall have to pay these people somehow,' he said in English. 'I do not like to gain provisions through extortion.'

'What can we give them, sir?' asked Gedge, doing his best to eat all the food set before him.

'Wine, perhaps,' said Bracy. 'If they will drink it. We do not need it – there are plenty of good streams that we can drink from.' He turned to the guide and spoke firmly. 'Do these people drink wine? I want to make them some gift.'

The guide scowled darkly. 'I have told you,' he said, 'they owe tribute. If you wish to gift them that is your business, but there is no need to worry about payment. They are vassals.'

'Please tell them I want to give them a gift,' said Bracy, and the man unwillingly spoke to the people serving them. 'Oh,' thought Bracy in some anger, 'how unfair it is that this tribe should find itself in bondage to a foreign people! They should be free, to live as they wish.'

They finished their breakfast, and Bracy presented the largest of their skins of wine to the head man of the village, who looked at him in surprise. Their guide strode up and down, seizing young men and making them stand in line, haranguing them all the while. He turned to Bracy at last.

'Do you like the look of any of them?' he said. 'You can see they have some Persian ancestry and are fair enough to look upon. All of these lads say they can guide you, and they will cook for you also.'

'Have any of them seen dragons?' asked Bracy.

The guide spoke to them and one nodded, speaking quickly and drawing his hand in a wide gesture, arcing across the sky.

'Well, I suppose he is as good as any,' said Bracy. 'He'll do.'

No sooner had Bracy spoken than the guide was ordering the poor young man about, marching him off down the rough street to his house and shoving him up on the back of a rough coated pony. He then spoke demandingly to the headman, who had his daughters bring out fresh-baked bread, and a bag of grain and a tight wrapped bundle that the guide explained contained the remnants of the spicy meat they had eaten at breakfast.

'Eat it by noon,' he said, 'if any remains by nightfall, give it to the boy, but do not eat it yourselves.'

He chivvied all of them back onto the horses and led the way out of the village, the young man casting a longing look behind him. After a hour, perhaps a little more, they reached the trail they had left the day before. The guide led them on down the trail until they had reached, after not even another hour, the huge rock he had indicated upon the previous day as the extent of his knowledge of the area. Bracy saw, to his great interest, that figured upon the rock in larger than life carvings were many stern-faced and beautiful people, both men and women, dressed in the draperies and cloaks of the finest Greek style, such as he had seen in the collection of the British Museum. He cast his eyes over the carvings, naming the old gods of Greece to himself quietly. At the end of the procession of the gods stood a young man holding forth a spear, gazing into the distance ahead of them, an expression of manly strength and yearning upon his face.

'That is Sikander,' said the guide, an expression of sadness upon his face, 'looking towards the land where he did not go. We should have ranged further, and extended the king's domains. Ah, how we have fallen!'

He jumped from his horse, and pulled the young man from his, dragging him over to the rock, at one side of which, Bracy saw, was cut an altar. The guide made the young man put his hands upon the altar and berated him until he had stammered forth a frightened statement. Then he was given wine which he was made pour on the altar and suffered more berating from the guide, who turned at last, satisfied, to the English soldiers once more.

'He has sworn to obey you,' said the guide, 'and to lead you aright through the mountains. May the gods curse him if he does not! I take my leave of you here, at the edge of the civilised world, beyond which the armies of the king have not gone. May the gods keep you on your path and preserve you unto the fulfilment of your oath, and may they bring you back safe to us again. Farewell.'

Without another word he turned his horse's head back down the trail and left their company.

* * *

They found their new guide to be shy and quiet. Although they smiled at him kindly, and promised that he should come to no harm, he would not look them in the face, and could not be induced to tell them his name. He started horribly if either of them touched his arm to call his attention to something, and cowered at the far side of the fire at night. At first when he made food he gave the most if it to them, keeping for himself only a few scant mouthfuls, until both Bracy and Gedge re-divided the dinner, making sure he was not cheated of food.

As the days went on he seemed less nervous, and might on occasion be made to smile briefly and shyly. He never seemed as wild and gay as the boys from the Greek town, however, and Gedge found himself missing Rustem's cheerful company. 'I hope as he hasn't taken against me,' he thought, 'but his father was right, he had to stay home. I have my hands full enough with the captain.' For as they journeyed along he had begun to note an impatience in Bracy, whose hatred of the dragons increased day by day, and spoke with detail of how such brutes had to be exterminated from upon the face of the earth. 'I hope we've enough shot,' thought Gedge. 'Oh, why couldn't he have swung round for home and brought all the 404th here, if he wanted to kill all these things?' Then he imagined what would take place if the army did indeed come into the mountains, and saw in his mind his young friends fall as they tried to defend their homes, thought of how Straton had said they would be a curiosity to be examined and laughed at. 'Why,' he thought suddenly, 'English gentlemen would treat them very rudely, more rudely than the Greek gentlemen treated us. If Rustem was an English gentleman's son he wouldn't be my friend.' Thinking of this he blushed with shame that a soldier of the British Army should entertain such unbecoming ideas. 'Don't you go gettin' ideas above yer station, Bill,' he told himself sternly. 'Anyways, Captain Bracy's a gentleman and he's never treated yer in any way but well.' And having chastised himself in this manner he bent all his thoughts to his duty once more and how he might best serve his officer.

The next day their young guide cried out, pointing upward. High above them, floating like a huge ungainly leaf upon the breeze they saw the shape of a dragon, coming from the north east.

'Too far,' muttered Bracy, estimating its distance with care. 'Come lower, you brute, come lower.'

Gedge watched him with concern, seeing how his face had paled, and a fevered light had come into his eyes. He shivered as a cold breeze swept its way across them.

'You see,' said Bracy, 'the wind has turned and it brings the beasts with it. I was right.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge. 'You were. I hope as we get there soon.' He shook his head, thinking, 'Wherever 'there' might be.'

All that day a north-easterly wind blew and the temperature dropped. Clouds gathered, and the clear and bright aspect which they had enjoyed up till this point was replaced with damp fog and glowering grey skies. The young guide looked fearfully up at the clouds, pointing at them and speaking urgently.

'Rain?' asked Bracy in Greek, 'snow?'

The guide became more agitated, and seemed to have lost the few Greek words he had at first possessed. He began to closely examine the trail, and to reject places that seemed as if they might provide campsites. Bracy turned to Gedge, pointing at rocks.

'See!' he cried, 'They are so smooth, Gedge – I fear that water must rush down here if there is a storm. We must find shelter, that is what the lad is about.'

They travelled onward, their guide becoming more and more worried, and then the heavens opened. The wind gusted against them mightily and freezing rain whipped into their faces, chilling any skin exposed to it. The guide's fine black hair lay plastered flat to his skull, and his face was pale and miserable. Gedge felt the rain work its way into every crevice and he thought he should never be warm again. Bracy alone kept up a cheerful demeanour, though his hair and moustache too were soaking and his clothes as wet as the others. 'He'll catch his death,' thought Gedge as he looked at the young officer sitting proud and upright on his horse. 'The minute we find somewhere I'm going to get him out of those clothes.'

At last, as the daylight had almost completely died, the guide pointed ahead and yelled out in relief. They could see, barely, an opening a little way up the mountain. The way up was steep, but they could see that if they dismounted, they would be able to lead the agile mountain-bred horses up to it. Accordingly they swung down from the saddle and gingerly clambered up to the dark opening, which proved itself to be a cave. The guide urged them within and the horses crowded close, shivering and shaking droplets of rain water everywhere. Gedge rubbed a hand through his hair, shivering himself as cold water ran down the back of his neck. He eyed Bracy, calculating how he would persuade the officer to divest himself of his clothing. The guide bent to the task of making a little fire with the kindling and wood he carried on his pony. Soon the cave seemed quite cosy. The horses shifted nervously at the entrance, peeping out at the rain, and then suspiciously looking over their shoulders at their riders.

Suddenly a clot of darkness at the back of the cave moved and unfolded itself, shambling forward into the flickering firelight. Growling most horribly, a bear came towards them, and reared up upon its hind legs, spreading its forelimbs wide and displaying as it did so curved wicked claws. It roared its displeasure and aimed a sweeping blow at the guide who shrieked and flung himself down, rolling right through the fire to escape it. As it brought its great paw clumsily back it clipped Gedge on the head with the back of its paw, knocking him down to the ground. As he struggled to regain his feet he was dimly aware of the guide, still shrieking, flinging himself flat across his pony and spurring it out into the storm. Bracy cried out for Gedge to move away, and sought to reach his rifle, where it was strapped to his horse. The horses screamed in terror and would not let anyone near them, pushing him away and kicking out. Gedge looked up in fear as the bear fixed its weak little eyes upon him and shambled forwards, its mouth wide.

'Leave him, you brute!' he heard Bracy cry, and then the report of Bracy's revolver, a sound and a sting most unimpressive, it seemed, to the bear.

It turned its eyes on Bracy and stood again, roaring its rage. To his horror Gedge heard the unmistakable sound of Bracy drawing his sword and cast a look back at his officer who stood, pale and wet, revolver in one hand and sword in the other.

'No, sir!' he cried.

But it was too late. The bear charged.


	14. Chapter 14

As the beast charged towards him, Bracy fired his revolver twice into its face. Momentarily blinded, the bear swiped at him but missed, and he sprang to the side, slashing at it with all his strength. The thick fur at its neck deflected his blow and it turned toward him once again. Behind the desperate fight, Gedge struggled to his feet and ran for the panicking horses. As he reached them a cloaked and behatted figure, dripping with rain burst into the cave opening, and he realised that their young guide had overcome his fit of fear and returned to their aid. The gun the figure carried discharged with a resonating sound and the bear roared in fury. Possessed of a strength he had previously not known, Gedge forced one of the horses to turn and seized the rifle strapped to its side, finding he had somehow loaded it in the space of time it took to turn back. The bear, it seemed, was undecided which foe to dispatch first, and wavered between the officer and the young native. Bracy fired twice more and at the same time the young guide thrust at the bear with his bayonet-affixed rifle. As the creature swept his weapon away Gedge sighted between its eyes and squeezed the trigger. The noise of the shot reverberated about the cave. The bear paused, as if confused, then sat slowly down, and laid its mighty head upon its paws and died.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, watching the great creature, but it did not stir. Then the young man threw back his cloak and took off his hat, shaking rain from his soaked chestnut hair.

'May you be happy,' said Rustem in the usual greeting of his people, 'a wet night, is it not?'

The British soldiers looked upon him in amazement. Gedge felt his legs turn to jelly as the determination needed for the fight left him. Then Bracy laughed and embraced the boy.

'We are very glad to see you,' he cried, 'are we not, Gedge?'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, feeling he should not start laughing for fear he would be unable to stop. Rustem disengaged himself from Bracy's embrace, a look of surprised pleasure on his face, and came over.

'Then will you embrace me also?' he asked.

'Gladly, pard'ner!' said Gedge, matching his actions to his words. Rustem clung to him tightly, with chilled hands. 'I s'y,' said Gedge, 'you're like ice!'

'Ah!' Rustem ejaculated, 'my poor horse!' And he whirled about, jamming his hat back on his head and darting out into the rain, to return scant moments later with a drenched and disgruntled appearing horse.

'Quick now,' said Bracy, who had repaired the ruined fire to some success, 'we should get out of these wet things, or we will surely end up with pneumonia.'

They undressed quickly, hanging their clothes from the rough walls as best they could in the hope of them drying somewhat, and put on what dry clothing they had had wrapped tight in oilcloth. With the three of them, and their horses in the cave it soon became quite warm.

'A pity we cannot save the bear skin,' said Rustem, 'it would be of great use to us in weather like this.'

'Indeed, we should have brought a tanner with us,' said Bracy, a gentle smile on his face, 'but now, young man, tell us how you come to be here when your father forbade it.'

Rustem had the grace to look a little shamefaced. 'I knew you would need me,' he said, 'so after some days, when it seemed I had accepted my father's will, I came after you. Although I had not been to the furthest of our borders, I knew the general way, and knew also you would most likely stop in one of the mountain villages to take more food and gain a new guide. I made all haste, and hid myself until I had seen you and your guide go past, and since then I have been close on your trail. I do not think much of his skill. Tonight I knew I should have to declare myself and take shelter with you, and then I saw him flee like a girl who has seen a mouse, and I rushed in – and you did truly need me, and here I am.'

'Well,' said Bracy, 'I cannot deny that your presence turned the fight in our favour, for surely Gedge cold not have got that shot off if the bear had had but one opponent. But your father will be very angry with me, Rustem. I should send you home – if you got this far by yourself, you can get back as well.' He smiled at Rustem's annoyed expression and continued, 'But perhaps you should come with us so that older and wiser heads can see you do not get into too much mischief. I am sure Gedge would appreciate extra hands on this work, just as I do.'

'Why, that's so, sir!' said Gedge, terribly glad not to have to disappoint the lad once again. 'But Rustem, yer'll have to do jest as the captain and me says, yer understand?'

'Oh,' said Rustem, 'I will happily obey you in every way, now that you have said you will not try to send me home.'

'Well, let's say no more of it,' said Bracy, laughing. 'Let's eat and get some rest, we will be going nowhere until the weather clears somewhat.' He quickly readied some food, and the three of them ate with the appetites of those recently delivered from death.

After they had eaten their fill they curled up by the fire and prepared to sleep.

'I'm glad you're here,' said Gedge quietly to Rustem, wanting to know that the boy had indeed forgiven him for leaving him behind.

'How would you live without me?' said Rustem, a mischievous smile on his lips, ' You are lucky that the bear was a male, for the females are far more fierce and wild, and would have killed you before I could have come to your aid.' He put his arms about Gedge and fell at once into sleep.

'A brave lad, to follow us alone,' murmured Bracy in English, 'but foolhardy. I hope we will be able to curtail his wildness, Gedge.'

'I'm sure he'll be no trouble to us, sir,' whispered Gedge. 'Are you quite warm enough?'

'Yes,' said Bracy, 'the blankets are large enough to cover all of us.'

The fire died down to a warm glow, leaving the barest of glimmers of light in the cave. Gedge felt very snug, between Bracy and Rustem, and thought he was more comfortable than he had been for some nights. Cosy and tired, he drifted into slumber.

* * *

It was mid morning before the rain had finally died away. They loaded all their possessions back onto the horses and led them carefully back down to the trail, heading east once more. Gedge was in high spirits, feeling he had reconciled his duty to Bracy as his superior officer and to Rustem as his friend. 'I'll be able to cheer him up proper,' he thought, whistling along to Rustem's gay song. He blushed as he saw the indulgent smile upon Bracy's face, but did not stop whistling. That night was cold and clear, and as they lay snuggled close together, wild night birds sang out with their strange cries.

They travelled on, always heading to the north and east. Gedge noted that once again Bracy seemed gay and carefree, despite the increasing chill and the late time of year. 'We've been gone upward of a month,' thought Gedge. 'How he thinks to get back to the valley, let alone back to the fort, before winter, I jest don't see.' He looked back at the trail behind them. 'Per'aps we'll be quicker gettin' back, seein' as we'll know the way,' he thought more hopefully. 'I must jest trust in Captain Bracy, he hasn't led me wrong yet.'

At five weeks after they had left the valley, they found the narrow trails formed by passages between boulders and carved out by generations of animals' feet were no more to be seen. They had reached a wall of rock that seemed to have no way around it, no matter how they scouted. It rose, grey and forbidding before them.

'It is like the end of the world,' said Rustem, gazing upward.

'The world goes on past this, lad,' said Bracy.

'I know,' said Rustem testily. 'And ends in the encircling Ocean. I meant only that it is imposing in size.'

Gedge hid a smile as Bracy turned to him and winked.

'Don't tease him, sir,' he whispered in English, gaining no response other than a broad smile.

Rustem rode out ahead of them, his keen eyes examining the great wall. He started and flung up a hand, crying 'See! See! A dragon!'

From the top of the wall a dragon launched itself, lazily riding upon the wind, turning in a great circle and alighting once more. As their eyes grew accustomed to looking up at the rock knifing into the bright sky, they made out the shapes of several of the beasts, perched on ledges, nibbling at their great wings with their horrid long snouts, or simply enjoying the sunlight upon their brown leathery bodies.

'Five, I make it,' said Gedge, shading his eyes with a hand.

'Yes, there are five,' said Rustem, his face pale and set. 'Can your rifle reach them, Gedge?'

'I dunno, pard'ner,' said Gedge doubtfully. 'They've got a lot of shelter up there.'

'This is it,' said Bracy feverishly, 'this is it. We must get closer, get up there somehow.'

Gedge nodded, not wanting to disagree, but feeling within his heart that it was a hopeless task. 'And per'aps better so,' he thought, 'fer then I could get him to turn back.'

'I will find the way for us,' said Rustem, and Gedge noted with horror that the same light that was in Bracy's eyes was also in those of his young friend. He rode off by himself. Gedge turned hesitantly to Bracy who was still looking upward, his face now showing fury and frustration.

'Sir,' said Gedge, 'What if we can't get up there? After a day or so of looking, I mean. I reckon we could make pretty good time gettin' back. With a bit of luck we'd have hardly any snow.'

'What?' said Bracy absently. 'Oh, no. No, we'll get up there. We have to, I promised her.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge meekly. 'I'll get Rustem to help me,' he thought. 'If I has to tie up the captain, I will. It's for his own good, he'd thank me afterward.'

He rode slowly with Bracy after Rustem. By the end of the day he found he was the only one of the three of them who could summon a smile or a pleasant word. The other two were sullen and scowling, their lack of success weighing heavily upon them.

'Let's set up camp here,' said Gedge, 'we'll all feel better after a spot of food and a nice sleep.'

They sat and scowled at him and the little fire he built, and the food he gave them. Gedge sat himself cheerily between them and chatted on about his cooking, saying, 'I'm not sayin', mind, that I'm one of them Frenchified chefs as you might find in a fancy resterawnt, but I ain't bad, neither. Go on, try it. Tell me how yer like it.'

The other two chewed sullenly and remained silent. Gedge chattered on, patting Rustem's arm, or smiling happily at Bracy until they both began to unwillingly respond to him. By the time Rustem was leaning casually against his side, and Bracy had squeezed his shoulder, Gedge felt as if he had talked for a month.

'I am sorry, Gedge,' said Rustem, 'I just want to get up there.' Gedge put an arm about him in a kind manner, thinking to help Rustem through his disappointment. Rustem sighed, and looked up at the wall once more. He stiffened all at once in Gedge's grasp, and gasped loudly. 'Oh!' he ejaculated, 'oh, Gedge! Do you see that?' He flung up an arm, pointing to the side.

Gedge looked, but at first could see nothing. Then the final slanting rays of the sun showed him what Rustem had seen. What he had taken for a rock jutting out from the wall was in fact an opening, and now that he looked hard he could see a crack running deeply up and back.

'Sir!' he cried, 'look what Rustem has found!'

'Ah!' ejaculated Bracy, 'we must investigate it – if it is, as it seems, a passage we must get through it!'

'Oh, but I wanted a nice rest,' thought Gedge. 'Well, I shan't get that with these two so eager to get up in that crack. I must jest put up with it.' Accordingly he jumped to his feet and pulled Rustem up with him. 'Well, pard'ner,' he said, 'd'yer fancy a quick go at it while the light's still with us?'

'With all my heart,' cried Rustem, catching up his weapon in his hand.

Gedge did likewise, and saw Bracy load his quickly. They did not bother the horses, which had already been unsaddled for the night, but rushed over with all the speed their limbs could muster. Bracy leaned back, looking up the height of the crack, then peering within it.

'It is a perfect optical illusion,' he cried, 'why it seems as if these rocks are pressed up against each other, when the evening light has shown they merely face each other. Let us go in, gentlemen!' So saying, he plunged into the crack.

 

Gedge ran after him, unwilling to lose his officer in the unknown passage. Rustem overtook him, leaping lightly on the uneven ground and laughing a gay, untroubled laugh. Beyond the opening of the crack was revealed an uneven rocky floor that led upwards through the wall. It seemed a if mighty hands had rent the cliff asunder, leaving this rough passage through. Once past the opening it was dim and dark, the fading light barely finding the vigour to penetrate past the entrance. Gedge felt wary and unsure, and wished Bracy would slow down to a more reasonable pace. Finally Gedge could bear it no more and sprinted as fast as he could, risking turning his ankle, and seized Bracy.

'Sir!' he cried, 'it is too dark to get all the way through! We've seen it goes back a good way, so let's leave it till morning, when we'll have more light – we can't jest leave the horses, sir, who knows what beast might come on them?'

Bracy looked at him distantly, as if he were a stranger, the queer light in his face slowly dying away, and being replaced by his pleasant expression. 'Gedge,' he murmured, 'yes, yes. You're right. We'll do this is full light.' He smiled quickly, and Gedge felt relieved. 'You look after me well, Gedge,' he said. 'I'm glad we are together here.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Gedge, tugging at the young officer gently before he could change his mind. 'Let's go have a lie down. We'll get back here nice and early. Rustem – here, Rustem, don't go off like that. Come on, we're goin' back to camp for the night. We all need some sleep to get us nice and fresh for doin' this properly.'

He got them both out, and brought them back to camp, making them lie down before they could argue that they could do it by moonlight. It took more time than Gedge liked for them to fall asleep, and he felt both Rustem and Bracy toss and turn in an agitated manner for what seemed like half the night. Finally they seemed quite exhausted and fell silent and unmoving and Gedge allowed himself to drift off into a warm dream.

Morning came quickly, and Gedge felt himself being rudely awakened as Rustem poked him hard, calling out his name.

'Let a fellow sleep!' said Gedge irritably, which provoked more laughter from Rustem.

'Come now, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'must I empty water over you to get you up?'

'No, sir,' said Gedge, alarmed that his officer had heard him say something so shamefully lazy, 'you don't have to do that, sir, see, I'm awake.' He sprang from the blankets and stood ready for orders.

After a quick breakfast they set off for the crack again. In full light they could see it was not as narrow as they had at first thought. The sheer size of the cliff made it seem as if it narrowed in places to single-file, but they found that even the narrowest easily allowed for two of them to stand abreast.

'Why, we could lead the horses up here,' said Rustem. 'We could not ride, for fear of them slipping, but we could bring them up by easy stages.'

'And if it does not lead out – although I think I see light ahead, or if it ends in a precipice, can we take them out again?' asked Bracy.

'Oh,' said Rustem carelessly, 'I do not see why we could not. These are horses used to mountain trails – maybe horses in Engelstan are not so brave or clever as ours?'

'Let's get them,' said Bracy and led the way back down.

Shortly thereafter they led the horses carefully up the crack, soothing them when they started at shapes in the light, which though it was bright outside the passage, was but faded within. After they had picked their way for over an hour they finally emerged into the bright light once again, finding themselves on a broad platform of rock that jutted out into what seemed like thin air. Rustem cast about for a way down while Gedge and Bracy stared out over the vista that had been revealed to their sight. Before them stretched a thickly forested view, sloping down to green meadows that shone verdant in the sharp morning light. A river flowed towards the cliff, vanishing from their sight in the lush vegetation. Flocks of birds twittered and sang in the trees, and in the distance, animals were grazing by what seemed to be a pleasant small lake.

'We can get down over there,' said Rustem, pointing back at where he had been going up and down. 'It is scree, but the horses will manage it if we are careful. And it is not too far before we reach solid ground and there is a good path.'

'Well, let's be off,' said Bracy, looking upward. 'I don't see any of those vile creatures. We must find where they nest, but for now, let's get down from here.'

With extreme care, following Rustem's lead, they encouraged the horses down the slope, reaching with some relief the solid ground once more. After leading the horses some further distance they mounted and rode in comfort. The unfortunate creatures pricked up their gait and pricked their ears forward at the sight of the grasslands, longing, as it seemed, to reach such an abundance of food.

'This seems a good and rich land,' said Bracy when they had reached the valley floor. 'No doubt we shall come across the people who live here sooner or later. I am sure they will not begrudge our poor horses their grazing, especially when we rid them of the dragons.'

Gedge smiled, preparing to answer, and then their horses breasted the slight rise they had been climbing, and he fell silent in blank astonishment. Swallowing hard he said, 'Beggin yer pardon, but I don't think as it's jest the dragons we should be thinkin' about, sir.'

Bracy and Rustem gasped beside him, looking out at the grassy expanse. The lake, which had seemed small to them from the top of the cliff was shown to be far larger than they had thought. The reason for their confusion was before them. What they had taken to be sheep or deer grazing by a small lake were not. The herd of creatures moved slowly and in a stately fashion, leisurely eating the grass, or tearing the leaves from the tops of young trees. They were thirty feet and more long, with immense hind quarters and strange thick tails, while their massive heads seemed to bear a cross between a beak and lips. Their skin was a mottled grey-green, with broad stripes of white and black across their huge flanks. As the three young men watched, one rose up on its hind legs and shoved and shoved at a tree until it crashed down, allowing the animal easy access to the entirety of its leaves. Further back, other huge shapes of different form could be seen moving slowly. All the time the birds sang, as if this were a normal sight.

The three of them suddenly felt very small and aware of their insignificance as they gazed around and saw that every creature bar them was built on a gigantic scale. Rustem was muttering the names of his gods and heroes under his breath. Gedge felt he had lost the power of speech entirely. Bracy looked around wildly, seemingly unable to comprehend what was before his sight.

'In the name of God,' he breathed, 'what are these things and what is this place? Where has our path led us?'


	15. Chapter 15

For what seemed to them like an eternity the young men sat still on their horses, watching the great creatures eating and moving about aimlessly. Gedge felt his heart race within his breast, and knew from looking upon his fellows that his face must be as bloodless and white as theirs.

'Rustem,' he croaked, 'Rustem, what are they?'

'I know not,' breathed the lad, never once taking his eyes from the sight before them.

The beasts wandered to and fro, emitting a series of low calls. Further down the lake Gedge could see an even larger animal standing in the water, only the top half of its body and its enormously long neck visible. The air was clean and quiet apart from the low noises of the beasts and the wild calls of the birds. Gedge suddenly knew that they would find no humans living in the valley.

'Sir,' he said to Bracy, 'sir, I don't think as there are any people here.'

'I think you must be right, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'These creatures show no signs of dread at our presence. They do not know what humans are.'

'Maybe they're jest not scared of us, being so big,' thought Gedge, but did not say anything aloud. Beside him Rustem began to laugh softly and Gedge looked at him in some alarm, fearing the sight of the beasts had proved too much for his young friend. He was pleased to see nothing other than good humoured wonder on Rustem's face.

'How comical they look,' said Rustem. 'They seem to look mild and bewildered.'

Gedge smiled; the creatures did indeed wear expressions of befuddlement, and seemed wholly intent on satisfying their hunger. He turned to Bracy, who still looked awestruck. 'Sir,' he said, 'what should we do?'

 

'Let us make our way around the lake,' said Bracy, 'we should see what other surprises are in store for us.' So saying he encouraged his horse forward, skirting the herd of gargantuan creatures at a wide distance. The horses looked at the beasts with deep misgiving but allowed themselves to be urged along. They rode in silent wonder, noting that the plants also were strange and wonderful, with trees like giant ferns. The astonishing placidity of the great creatures began to reassure them of their safety. Gedge began to feel quite warm in his heavy winter clothing and opened his coat. Rustem followed his lead with relief.

'Won't you open yer coat, sir?' asked Gedge, noting that the colour was high in Bracy's cheeks.

'It is autumn, for all that the air is mild,' said Bracy, opening his coat, 'why is it so warm here, I wonder?'

'It was much cooler at the spot where we entered the valley,' said Rustem. 'And see! Steam is rising from the lake!'

Bracy turned his mount aside to go down to the shore. A lone specimen of the great creatures regarded him steadily, but did nothing. He carefully dismounted, while Gedge readied his rifle. He was unsure that he could do more than startle the great beast should it decide to charge at Bracy, but he resolved that he should at least be ready. At the shore Bracy bent and put his hand in the water. 'It is quite warm,' he called. To Gedge's alarm he removed his coat, pulled off his boots and removed his trousers, wading out into the water wearing only his tunic. 'Even further from the shore the water is still as warm,' he said, shielding his eyes with one hand as he surveyed the scene. 'I suspect the molten rock within the earth must run close to the surface in this place.' He waded out again, much to Gedge's relief, and dressed quickly. 'The ground too seems warm,' he said. 'The heat of the molten rock and the sheltered nature of this valley seem to preserve late summer here.'

'Winter is coming,' said Rustem, pointing to a tree that was losing its leaves. 'It may be delayed some weeks here, but it is coming.'

'I think as we should move back, sir,' said Gedge as the lone creature took a few steps forward to see them more clearly. 'That thing's taking an interest in us.'

'Don't worry, my lad,' smiled Bracy fondly. 'They eat leaves as we have seen. It is no danger to us.'

'Unless it tries to stand on us,' thought Gedge, not voicing such a thought before the others for fear of being mocked. He was very glad to ride off again.

Before long Bracy was eagerly scanning the sky and looking at the vast cliff that had at first blocked their entrance. Gedge was not pleased to see the look in his eyes when one of the dragons flew overhead. 'Oh,' he thought, 'now he will drive us up the cliff side and won't care for the danger. Why did I let him come here where he'll only do hisself harm?'

'We must discover their lair,' murmured Bracy. 'We shall wipe them out and the world will be free of their foulness.'

Rustem smiled brightly at him and began to sing a song of war and glory. Gedge also smiled, as best he could, and wished he could persuade them both away to safety. As they rode around the lake they found themselves skirting a thick forest composed of trees both familiar and strange. The trees known to them from other valleys were beginning to lose their leaves, but the strange fern-like plants still stood tall and green. From within the gloomy forest came unfamiliar cries that made their horses shy nervously. Bracy led them around the trees and towards the far wall of the valley, across a pleasant meadow. His heart appeared quite light and gay, and he pointed away to their right where more huge beasts could be seen, these ones resembling in Gedge's estimation the rhinoceros he had seen in the Zoological Gardens. 'Although that old rhino didn't have a big frill 'round its neck,' he thought, amused at the vision of the great lumbering beasts making themselves pretty for an outing in the park.

'This is all most wonderful,' cried Bracy gaily. 'These creatures are unknown to modern science, at least in their living forms. I suspect that learned men have seen only bones of such animals before. Have you seen the great bones in the British Museum, Gedge?'

'No, sir,' said Gedge, whose daylight hours had always been filled with paid employment when that great institution had been open. 'Did someone hunt them, sir?'

'No, lad,' smiled Bracy. 'The bones were dug up, the creatures were long since dead. Yet if these are the same class of beasts how have the survived so long when all their fellows have perished?' He frowned as they journeyed along and then brightened. 'Why it is obvious, now that I think on it,' he exclaimed. 'These mountains are so high, and the great wall about this valley serves as a natural barrier. The beasts' ancestors must have sheltered here in the time of the Flood and so lived when so many others drowned.' He was greatly cheered by this reasoning, Gedge saw happily.

'Look! Look!' cried Rustem. 'Up on that ledge there are dragons, and they have nests!'

A horrid light came into Bracy's face as he looked upward and Gedge sighed that the madness had seized his officer once again. He looked up and saw the dragons high above them.

'Sir,' he said loudly, 'we must find somewhere to safely leave the horses. They will be frightened of the dragons and might run off.'

'Yes, yes,' said Bracy, clearly not listening. 'How shall we get up there, Gedge?'

'We'll find a way, sir,' said Gedge, 'after we find somewhere to leave the horses.'

'Yes,' said Bracy, turning such a brilliant smile his way that Gedge felt his heart turn over. 'You are right, Gedge. I'm glad you are here to be sensible.'

Gedge smiled at him and looked around. 'Let's scout along the cliff wall, sir,' he said. 'P'raps we can find shelter. C'mon, Rustem, leave off looking at the dragons and let's find a good place for a camp.'

With surprisingly little effort he engaged them in searching with him along the base of the cliff, finding it riddled with hollows and little caves. Nothing appealed to him, however. Some hollows were too shallow, and the first cave he ventured into was filled with bats that flew out in a great shrieking cloud. Gedge thought he might shriek as well, it was so unexpected, but he clamped down on the urge, telling himself that he was no girl to be afraid of a few bats. He was quite sure the others were laughing at him, and kept up the search with fierce blushes. One cave seemed perfect, with a fine dry sandy floor and absolutely no sign of bats. There was even a wide shelf of rock on which they could sleep out of the draft. Gedge was about to proclaim it perfect when he saw that what he had taken for an uneven rock on the floor was instead something covered with sand. He casually brushed the sand away and froze at the sight of the revealed bones lying tumbled and broken.

'Sir! Rustem!' he cried. 'Look!'

They crowded up behind him and exclaimed in disgust.

'Hah!' ejaculated Rustem, 'the dragons have been here!'

'Filthy beasts!' cried Bracy.

'Let's find another cave,' said Gedge, leading them out again.

He began looking at openings higher up the cliff, and was attracted at last to a dark gap further along. A steep slope led up towards it, and there was a tree growing by the opening, blocking it off somewhat. He scrambled up the slope and rested at the tree, looking a little fearfully at the dark crack. 'Well, it's wide enough for a horse,' he thought. 'And we could get some dead wood and build up a barrier against the dragons. Don't be such a coward, Bill! Have a look inside!' Before he could change his mind he plunged into the opening. Inside it widened out almost immediately, and he could see that it was dry and empty. 'Big enough for all of us and the horses besides,' he thought approvingly. 'And no dragon'd get in here after we'd blocked it up after us. No bats neither.' He leaned out and waved down at the others. 'C'n yer get the horses up?' he cried.

'If they came down the scree they can get up there,' laughed Rustem, leaping from his horse. 'I will be with you in a moment.' So saying he began to lead his horse up towards the tree, followed by Bracy. The horses complained a little but were soon scrambling up the last few steps and heaving themselves into the mouth of the cave.

'What d'yer think, pard'ner?' asked Gedge. 'They'll be safe here, won't they?'

'A good spot, Gedge,' said Rustem happily. 'Now we can go after the dragons.'

'Yes, indeed,' said Bracy. 'Well done, Gedge.'

He squeezed Gedge's shoulder briefly and sprang out of the cave once more, his rifle in his hand. Gedge sighed and saw to the horses, unsaddling them and leaving them with a final pat on their rumps. He found the others waiting impatiently for him at the bottom of the slope.

'We should block the cave entrance first,' he said, seeing their displeasure but ignoring it as best he was able.

'Very well,' said Bracy. 'You are right, of course. But let us work quickly.'

The three of them bent quickly to their task, collecting branches and grasses for the horses to eat while they were gone. They then first blocked the entrance and then made it seem as if it were not there by hanging plants across the barrier. Finally Bracy and Rustem could be constrained no longer and they rushed off looking for a way to climb up to the dragons' nests. Slinging his gun across his back Rustem began to climb the cliff in an agile manner. When he had reached a narrow ledge he stopped and let down a rope for the others who climbed up to join him. In this fashion they climbed higher and higher until they could clearly hear the clicking noises of the dragons who regarded them with curiosity.

Even when they gained the very ledge on which the dragons sat, the beasts did not move but simply looked at the young men as if they were a puzzling and yet not worrisome sight. Bracy looked at them with hatred and revulsion, and loaded his rifle with shaking hands.

'Now, gentlemen,' he said, 'let us begin. These creatures will no doubt take fright, but we can easily take at least two each before they understand what we are about.'

All three of them sighted at a target, and on Bracy's command, fired as one. Three dragons fell dead where they sat. Reloading as fast as they could, Bracy and Gedge killed another two before the remaining beasts leaped into the air in alarm, and Rustem killed his second before it had gone more than six feet from the ledge. By the time the dragons were quite out of range eight of them lay dead or dying. A savage smile crossed Bracy's handsome features at the sight, and he picked his way along the ledge, kicking the carcasses off into space. Rustem began to destroy the nests, laughing his carefree laugh as he did so. Finding two young dragons in a nest, he braved their snapping jaws to pick them up one at a time by the neck and dash them against the wall. Gedge shuddered at the ferocity Rustem and Bracy displayed, and felt he was betraying them somehow by not feeling the same wild hatred for the creatures. He was very glad when they began to climb carefully back down the cliff and finally reached the ground once more.

'It took a long time to get up there,' he said once they were all safely down, 'and longer to come down. Don't you think, sir, we should leave it for today? We'd never climb up and down that far again before dark.'

'Very well, Gedge,' laughed Bracy. 'How you worry! But I am sure we will have more luck tomorrow when we are fully rested.'

They made their way back to the cave, and unblocked the entrance. Rustem teased Gedge as they did so, but he thought that he did not care as long as he got them inside and away from dragon hunting for even a little while. He built the entrance up again behind them, then set about preparing their food. Soon the three young men were sleepily looking into their fire, their heads nodding. Gedge stirred himself to check that the horses were all right and finally gratefully lay down to sleep.

'Do not think you are unappreciated, Gedge,' Bracy whispered. 'I know you are full of cares for the lad and for me. But you know we have to do this, don't you?'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge. 'And I'll help you in any way I can.'

'Good lad,' murmured Bracy, and put an arm across Gedge and was immediately asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning they were up before dawn, eating the porridge Gedge had prepared as soon as it was cool enough to eat. Then, after collecting more grasses at Gedge's insistence and taking the horses out to water at the lake and finally shutting them up in the cave again, they went back to the spot where the dragons had been. The climb up to the ledge seemed much shorter this time, but their hunt was not as successful. They had but gained the ledge when most of the dragons fled, and they only killed another four before all of the beasts had scattered.

'We should go to another spot and find some of the beasts who are not acquainted with us,' said Bracy. 'This cannot be the only spot where they nest.'

'Let us go down, and get the horses,' said Rustem. 'We should ride to the other side of the valley and find new ones.'

They climbed down once again and made their way back to their cave. The horses seemed most happy to see them, and eagerly slid down to the fresh green meadow. Having mounted the horses the little party made its way along the cliff wall, looking upward to see if the dragons had nests at any spot. Twice they stopped and drove pegs into the ground to hitch the horses securely, and then climbed up and shot beasts who had not the sense to flee their presence. The third time the dragons were more wary and hopped away, flying a short distance and landing on another ledge a little further down. The creatures seemed most disagreeably astonished that the young men proved a grave danger to them even without being on the same ledge.

'It's a good job those dragons aren't too bright,' said Gedge as they slithered down to the level ground once again. 'I don't think as we'll have it so easy from now on.'

'Most likely,' said Bracy. 'We shall have to prove more cunning than they. Well, we have made a very good start. We have killed upward of twenty of the damnable things.'

'And six of their young,' said Rustem. 'Let them know that we will avenge the blood of our children with that of theirs.'

'Sir,' said Gedge after what he felt to be an awkward pause. 'S'pose they get used to hiding from us? We can't stay here forever.'

Bracy frowned at him as if he were gravely disappointed. 'We must do as we said, Gedge,' he said as if to a child.

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge at once. He felt deeply ashamed to have Bracy look so sternly at him, and wished he had said nothing. Rustem stroked his arm consolingly, but he felt no better.

'Let us get back to our camp,' said Bracy. 'It is getting late – see how long the shadows have become.'

They went slowly along, their horses dawdling. Rustem suddenly frowned and stopped his horse, holding up his hand.

'Hush,' he said quietly. 'Do you hear how quiet it is? The birds have fallen silent.'

'But ain't they used to the dragons here?' asked Gedge.

At that very moment they saw a flicker of movement off to their left, and the horses snickered in alarm. As they watched they made out a shape moving stealthily through the trees, towards the lake and the herd of great creatures which were slaking their thirst eagerly. All at once the flicker of movement resolved itself into a great and terrible creature, standing on two legs, with small and useless forelimbs held before it. It rushed out at great speed, and one of the herd that had been standing by itself surveying the valley rose up on its hind legs and trumpeted a loud alarum. With a speed that belied their bulk the whole herd wheeled about and fled, the hideous monster in close pursuit. It leaped upon the unfortunate beast that was hindermost and opened its ferocious maw to reveal dagger like fangs. It ripped a great mouthful of flesh from its living victim, pinning that unfortunate creature down with one of its heavy, clawed hind feet. The piteous cries soon stopped and all that could be heard was the snarls of the monster as it devoured its prey.

'Ah!' ejaculated Bracy, 'the brute!'

'We have to go, sir!' cried Gedge in as loud a whisper as he dared, terrified lest Bracy should declare a crusade against this dreadful beast as well as the dragons.

'Slowly, slowly,' said Rustem in horror. 'Do not make it look up at us.'

They moved off as slowly as they could persuade the horses, looking over their shoulders all the while. At last they judged it far enough to be safe, and urged their horses to speed. Once they had reached the cave they rushed inside and built up the entrance as fast as they could. Once they had used all the wood they had collected for that purpose the three of them searched the cave for any stones they could find and built up the beginnings of another line of defence.

'I don't think it could get through the entrance even without the barrier,' said Bracy. He shook his head. 'But I am glad we have the barrier as well!' he continued.

'What was it?' whispered Rustem.

'I don't know, lad,' said Bracy. He laughed shakily. 'The only thing I can say is we know it does not eat leaves!'

They were suddenly all overcome with wild hilarity and laughed until they could laugh no more. The horses stared at them as if they had gone mad and did not look away until their laughter had run down to nothing. Finally they made a small fire, being afraid that anything larger might attract unwelcome attention, and ate what little their stomachs could tolerate. It was a very long time indeed before they could close their eyes in sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning dawned to find the young men exhausted and feeling a nervousness they all did their best to conceal from each other. They had snatched only the briefest of slumbers, and had started awake at every noise. The prospect of venturing out once more into the valley now that they knew it held a foe more dreadful than the dragons was daunting indeed, although not one of them would admit such misgivings to his fellows. Gedge went about the tasks he had set himself as slowly as he could, seeing to the horses, and preparing food for himself and the others to break their fast. This method of starting the day seemed to appeal also to Bracy and Rustem, who ate slowly and showed no great hurry to leave the shelter of their cave. Gedge finally took down a little of the barrier they had constructed across the mouth of their cave and peered out. A fine white mist drifted across his field of vision, but he could easily see that the sun would burn it off before the morning was very much further progressed. The valley seemed quiet, the wild shriek of the birds serving only to accentuate the silence, as it seemed. Of the creatures that inhabited the valley he could see no sign.

'If we jest started out now, we could be back at that crack in the cliff by mid-morning,' he thought, and immediately his cheerful nature reasserted itself as he imagined the three of them leaving at last and journeying back to Rustem's people. He thought about the provisions that they carried with them, and felt sure that they would find enough game to easily supplement their stores as they travelled back. He turned to share this thought with the others.

'Sir, mebbe we should get going,' he said eagerly, 'we can get a full day's travel in, make a good start on our journey home.'

Bracy looked up from the last mouthfuls of his breakfast in surprise. 'Leave, Gedge?' he said, 'but we still have work to do here. We cannot go until the dragons are all dead.'

'But, sir! That -- that _thing!_' cried poor Gedge, alarmed at the look in Bracy's eye. 'It ain't safe here, yer can see that, can't yer, sir?'

'It is indeed a hazard of which we were unaware,' said Bracy, 'but we have a good camp here, and as long as we take sensible precautions I see no reason to stop before we have accomplished what we set out to do.' As he spoke the last traces of the nervousness with which they had all suffered during the night seemed to melt away from him.

'Sir!' wailed Gedge, 'yer can't be serious! Rustem! Rustem, tell 'im we have to go!'

'Bracy is right,' said Rustem quickly, seeming to push away any fear he himself may have felt, 'we shall be able to tell the approach of the monster from the actions of the other creatures and the noises of the birds. And we hardly present a good meal for it when it has the other creatures as its prey.'

'No!' cried Gedge, 'we have ter _go!_'

'Gedge,' said Bracy sternly in English, 'I am surprised at such an outburst from you. You are setting a very poor example for this lad. Take control of yourself, sir.'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sir,' said Gedge in a weary voice. 'I jest keep rememberin' it.'

'Don't worry,' said Bracy, coming over and laying a hand upon the young sergeant's shoulder. 'We'll finish off the dragons and then we'll go. Everything will be quite all right, you'll see.' He patted Gedge's arm and seemed amused. 'You worry so much, Gedge,' he said quietly and fondly.

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, 'I can't seem to help it since we came out here.'

'You must leave the worrying to me, I shall not let you come to harm,' smiled Bracy. 'We really must get your hair cut,' he murmured, smoothing a wisp of it away from Gedge's forehead.

'Do we spend all the day here?' said Rustem loudly. 'Let us go and hunt the dragons.' He looked at them in a queerly angry manner, and Gedge reproved himself for excluding his friend by speaking English. He went over and picked up his rifle, deciding that if he could not dissuade the others from their plan he could at least keep watch while they shot. He clapped Rustem on the shoulder and drew a reluctant smile from his young friend.

'All right, pard'ner,' he said, 'let's go and hunt some dragons.'

 

* * *

 

There was no sign of danger as they rode out to the far side of the valley once more. The great creatures they had seen at first by the lakeside were not in their usual place, but the birds still sang, and small animals rustled in the grass quite unconcerned. The thick woods were quiet and unthreatening. Out in the lake they saw the enormous long-necked creature bend its head into the waters and emerge with a vast mouthful of weeds that it chewed slowly and with apparent great thought. Their horses also seemed calm and peaceful and bore them with no complaints, not any great nervousness. After a time, therefore, Gedge no longer looked around at every tiniest sound, and began to feel that Bracy was right, and that a beast accustomed to sustaining itself upon the huge beasts they had first seen would consider people to be beneath its interest.

When they reached the area above which the dragons of this part of the valley nested they once again drove stakes into the ground and tethered their horses securely before making the arduous ascent. The dragons watched them with suspicion, and moved back and forth, nervously making their strange clicking noises. It was not until the three young men had gained the levels upon which the creatures sat, huge and ungainly, that they began to shuffle to the precipitous edges of their lairs and throw themselves out into the air, to drift and flap their way away from the danger they now perceived. Several more of the beasts were brought down by rifle fire while Rustem, whose old-fashioned gun did not have the range of the Englishmen's modern weapons, contented himself by hunting amongst their nests, and flinging down any of their young – even more horrid in appearance than the adults – to their deaths below.

Resting finally, the three of them sat upon a ledge, their legs dangling over the valley floor. Pulling some of their store of dried meat and fruit from his belt pouch, Gedge chewed peacefully and let his eyes wander out over the verdant scene. 'I'd like a closer look at them frilly-necked rhinos,' he thought and let himself sink into a dream of seeing all the strange creatures of the valley in the Zoological Gardens, with children laughing and pointing at the wonders before them.

'What are you thinking, Gedge?' asked Rustem, smiling at him.

'How we could get one of the creatures – the peaceful ones, mind – back with us,' grinned Gedge.

'We could ride it, all three of us, and everyone would stare at us in astonishment,' laughed Rustem.

'We should need a rather large ship to take it back to England,' mused Bracy, 'and then you would be famous, Gedge. We would exhibit it to all the learned men, and teach them a thing or two – and we should have to have the species named after you.'

Gedge coloured at his teasing tone, and beamed cheerfully at him, feeling suddenly that any amount of hardship and danger was worthwhile, as long as his officer would smile in such a manner. 'Oh, if I could keep you as gay all the time,' he thought, and lacking any other immediate gift to make, offered Bracy the largest and sweetest piece of his dried fruit that he had been saving for the end of his meal.

Once they had finished their food, meagre though their meal had been for the needs of vital young men, they looked about them for more of the dragons and spied some at last even further up the cliff. Rustem took the lead, as the most experienced climber and was soon scaling the rocks with the agility of one long accustomed to such exercise. Once he had gained a secure position he let down his rope once more, and Bracy and Gedge climbed up, substituting for speed and grace in the climb their eagerness to reach the new level.

Having gained their new and higher vantage point the three young men caught their breath while looking out over the whole expanse of the valley. Bracy sighed deeply and said with great feeling, 'This is surely how Eden looked, before the Fall.' Then, turning to the task in hand he loaded his rifle and made his careful way along to rid the world of more of the dragons. The beasts at this point seemed more confident that no harm could reach them, or perhaps had paid no heed to their fellows' fate, and so it was with great success behind them that Bracy, Gedge and Rustem finally considered their descent back to the valley floor. Once more Rustem led the way, showing the others most carefully where they should put their hands. As they clambered down the cliff face in the beginnings of twilight Gedge thought of how very hungry he was and how pleasant it would be to regain their cave and sit by a fire while eating their dinner. The lunch he had eaten was far distant in his memory and he reflected that wiping out the dragons was work that gave a man a good, healthy appetite. He looked at Bracy quizzically, for the young officer had become more silent and seemingly morose as the afternoon progressed.

'Where will we hunt the beast tomorrow?' asked Rustem as they made their weary way back toward the horses. 'There are more of them to be killed.'

'I have been thinking on that,' said Bracy seriously. 'It seems to me that we cannot be sure that we have wiped them out utterly; some now flee our approach, while we cannot forget that we saw some perched even upon the outside of the valley walls. I do not know if we shall be able to finish them completely, lad. It may be that we shall have to be content with having dealt them a blow from which they shall but slowly recover. We have killed so many that surely there will be more than enough food here for those that remain. I think it will be many years before they leave to terrorise people again.' He looked sadly upon Gedge, saying, 'You are right, Gedge, we should leave. I thought this morning that it would be a simple task to finish the brutes, but I see that it is not. It is my responsibility to see that you and Rustem return safely, and so we will go. I cannot allow you to risk being caught in the mountains alone and in winter.'

'We must destroy them!' cried Rustem. 'We swore!' All at once tears were running down his young face as he cried out, 'I want them all dead! They are evil, murdering beasts!'

'Lad, lad,' said Bracy, reaching out a hand, but Rustem shook him off angrily and turned away.

'Here now, pard'ner,' said Gedge quietly, 'Mr Bracy's right. We've done enough.' So saying, he put his arms about Rustem and let the boy gain control of himself in great gasping sobs. Although he felt sorry for the lad's disappointment his heart leaped within him to think that his officer was coming to his senses at last. He looked over at Bracy and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. 'Sir?' he asked.

'Ah, I know well how the poor boy feels,' said Bracy in English. 'I feel that I am breaking my word, Gedge. But I have a previous oath to consider - I must see you safe.'

'Now, sir,' said Gedge, 'don't you go giving me any special treatment.'

Bracy came up to him and laid a gentle hand on Rustem's back, an action which only made the boy weep once again and cling tighter to Gedge. 'Gedge,' said Bracy, 'I have only you under me, so any treatment I give you cannot be special. Come now, do not deny me my duty of care for a man in my command. Rustem,' he continued, 'Rustem, lad. Come on, let us get back to our camp. You will feel better once you have eaten.'

Rustem sighed, but let himself be dislodged from Gedge's embrace and led back toward the horses. As they neared the beasts the horses suddenly threw up their heads, whickering in alarm. Gedge noted how silent the valley seemed to have fallen, the evening cries of the birds stilled. With crawling skin he looked around him and drew his breath in sharply.

The hideous creature they had seen upon the previous evening stalked behind them, its round yellow eyes fixed firmly upon them and its little useless forelimbs grasping at the air before it. It opened its huge maw, its fangs glinting wetly, and Gedge felt his knees weaken and his strength leave him. Beside him he heard Bracy gasp and Rustem murmur a prayer.

'Quiet now,' Bracy said, standing still. 'Quiet. We are only a mouthful to it. It will prefer the horses and then we may make our escape.'

As he spoke, one of their horses screamed in fear and the monster's head whipped round to fix upon the new source of sound.

'Without them horses we'll die!' hissed Gedge, and he shakily brought his rifle round. 'We've got to get rid of it, sir.' To his fright he found he could not stop his hands shaking long enough to load his weapon.

'It's useless,' muttered Bracy. 'We'd need an elephant gun, or a cannon. Keep quiet, it's our only hope.'

'Gedge is right,' whispered Rustem, 'without the horses we would all die.' He looked full into Gedge's face and touched his cheek softly. 'Think kindly of me,' he said, and whirled about and rushed straight for the panicking horses. His knife flashed silver in the dimming light as he slashed the reins that had been pegged securely into the ground, and he flung himself across his horse's back, then forced it across the monster's line of vision, screaming his war cry as he did so. The vile creature stood as if amazed for a moment, then spun around with a deadly speed and charged in Rustem's wake, its vast clawed feet gouging the earth.

'No! Rustem!' yelled Gedge, taking some useless steps after him.

Rustem lay flat across the horse's neck, urging it to its greatest speed, and heading directly for one of the dense woods. In such an environment, Gedge saw, a beast of the pursuing monster's size might have difficulty penetrating. He stood frozen, watching as the beast gained upon Rustem, step by inexorable step. Then Rustem and his steed vanished from view into the darkness of the trees, the monster not more than a few yards behind. There was a terrible scream, and then silence.

Gedge found himself running forward, screaming imprecations and sobbing wildly. He had not gone more than ten feet before he felt himself seized and dragged away, hearing Bracy's voice in his ear. Overcome by horror and grief he fought with great ferocity to free himself and found himself at the last being bodily lifted and flung onto his horse's back. Then Bracy was also mounted and had taken the reins of both horses, and galloped them off, away from the scene of horror.

 

* * *

 

Bracy did not stop until they had reached the security of their cave, urging the horses up the steep slope at almost their full speed. Only when they were safely inside did he feel that he could breathe once more, and pulled the weeping Gedge down from his horse. At once he had to seize Gedge's arm to stop him from running back outside.

'Stop it!' he cried, 'it is not safe!'

'We have to go back!' shouted Gedge, 'we have to save him!'

'There's nothing we can do, man, nothing!' cried Bracy, full of sick horror at the thought of Rustem's fate. He struggled with Gedge, who seemed determined to throw his life away. Then Gedge's shoulders sagged and all the fight went out of him, and he began simply to cry loudly.

'He didn't oughter have done that,' gasped Gedge through his tears, 'Oh sir, why'd he go and do that?'

'To save us,' said Bracy sadly, and clasped the young sergeant to his bosom. 'Poor lad, poor brave lad.'

Gedge wept on and on, clinging to Bracy with all his strength, seeing again Rustem's face and the wild desperate ride the boy had made. It seemed to him that he was to blame entirely, that he had not been stern enough in his discouragement of Rustem from coming with them, that he had not immediately insisted that the boy return home once he had joined them upon their journey. Rustem would not have followed, and would not now be dead, if it had not been for the friendship he had felt, Gedge was sure. At that moment he felt as if he were a murderer who had sent the boy to his doom.

'Come now,' said Bracy very gently through tears of his own. 'I know you loved him well. And he has preserved both our lives because of his love for you, but Gedge,' he continued sadly, stroking Gedge's hair, 'we must bear this like men.'

'I can't, sir, oh I jest can't,' cried Gedge, looking up at Bracy, his face wet with tears and his eyes red with weeping. 'It hurts too much.'

Looking at him, Bracy found himself greatly moved, and the horrible sensation of fear he had felt on seeing the monster swept over him as he closed his eyes, seeing with his mind's eye Gedge make that fatal dash instead of Rustem. The most exquisite agony of terror came into his heart that Gedge might, in the extremity of his grief, seek to join his young friend in death. All at once he found himself gasping for breath, tears streaming openly down his face, and he clasped Gedge tighter to him.

'Oh, Gedge,' he wept, 'I am so very sorry he is gone. But I am so very glad you are here; I could not go on without you, my dearest friend. You are in all ways dear to me, don't ever leave me.' So saying he lowered his lips to Gedge's mouth and kissed him softly.

Gedge drew back, as much as he could, and looked at him, a slight frown upon his brow as if he had been taken by surprise. Bracy bit his lip in confusion, unsure of himself. Then Gedge grasped him with a wiry, firm strength and pulled him close for another kiss. They wrapped their arms about each other as hard as they could, the overpowering sweetness of their continued existence taking them in its grip. As they fell upon their blankets Bracy marvelled how bright Gedge's eyes were in the last of the dying sunlight that crept into the cave.

Neither inside the cave nor out did the embers of the day cast much illumination. As the sun went down fully, its light extinguished suddenly as if it had been swallowed down completely, the soft darkness was pierced by the bright sharp light of the stars, showing forth at last the full glories of the heavens. The peaceful creatures of the valley made their way into their unknowable animal dreams, their sleep untroubled even by the last few wild cries as it were of a bird starting up troubled from its place of rest. The valley, it seemed, had seen enough of death for the day and now had place only for life and deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bracy made himself open his eyes against the insistent urge to drift into sleep, holding Gedge with the utmost care. The lad lay limply against him, spent by the exertions of the day and sighing deeply. 'Ah,' thought Bracy, 'I am a disgrace. At every turn I have let poor Gedge down. He is a fine soldier and a loyal man, and I have turned all that is good in him to my own advantage.' He felt very low, as he had when he had been by himself after being awarded the Victoria Cross. Once the intense excitement of the moment had passed, then too had he felt as if he had been gifted with something of which he was by no means worthy. 'I am but a fraud,' he thought, finding himself unable to restrain himself from stroking Gedge's hair, 'I am not a good officer.' With an effort he took his arms from around the young sergeant.

'Gedge,' he murmured, trying to find the words to properly express his regret at his actions, 'I am very sorry, Gedge.'

'Yes,' came the faint reply, 'd'you think he suffered much?'

'I meant I am sorry about this, Gedge,' said Bracy. The lad turned about, propping himself up and looking into Bracy's face as best he could in the dimness of the cave, his eyes full of concern. He touched a hand softly to Bracy's cheek.

'Sir?' whispered Gedge, 'what is it?'

Bracy felt it only right that he should feel such shame at his conduct. He was Gedge's officer, and had put the lad in the most difficult of positions.

'I should not have acted so,' he said, his voice steady only because of his wish that Gedge understand him clearly. 'I have taken the most awful advantage –'

His voice was stilled as Gedge sat up a little, took his face in his hands and kissed him long and soundly. Gedge then lifted his head and regarded Bracy seriously, saying, 'You haven't done nothing I haven't welcomed. Only when you keep trying to get me to go away from you, sir, and you ain't going to do that now, are you?' He settled down by Bracy's side again, resting his head on Bracy's breast. 'Don't never send me away, sir,' he murmured.

Bracy pulled the blankets close around them. 'We will get cold,' he said, his voice shaking with emotion. He put his arms tight round Gedge and felt the lad relax into his embrace. 'I won't ever send you away,' he whispered, and shut his eyes against the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

The morning dawned with a chill, grey light. Gedge shifted uneasily and yawned, wholly unwilling to waken up. At last he opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, nestling closer under the blankets. He sighed deeply as the sad events of the previous day flooded back into his wakening mind and wished he could have slept on at Bracy's side, unheeding of the world. His sloth shamed him and he admonished himself sternly, thinking, 'You got to do right by Rustem, Bill. No shirking.' He closed his eyes for one last second of comfort, curled close against Bracy's warmth and then sat up. 'Sir,' he said, shaking Bracy's shoulder. 'Sir, it's morning.'

Bracy stirred, as unwilling as Gedge to face the day, but gave in and opened his eyes. 'Gedge,' he said solemnly. Then, after a little silence, 'Is it very late?'

'No, sir,' said Gedge. 'It's jest dawn, not much light yet.'

Bracy threw back the blankets and reached for his clothes, dressing quickly and then crossing the cave to look out over the valley. 'We will go,' he said bleakly, his eyes fixed on the misty view. 'We will go with all speed. Let us leave this accursed place.'

'I -- I need to do somethin', Mr Bracy,' said Gedge. 'I need ter find -- oh, we can't leave him unburied, sir!' he burst out. Bracy looked at him, refusal clear in his face, but then he simply nodded silently and looked back at the valley. Gedge busied himself quickly packing away their stores and the blankets before going to join Bracy's silent vigil. 'I'm ready, sir,' he said. 'You could stop here to watch over our things --'

'No,' said Bracy. 'We do this together.'

Leaving all but their rifles in the cave, they led the horses outside and down the little slope. The creatures seemed recovered from their terror of the night before and willingly bore them back to the fatal spot. Gedge looked at the claw marks in the earth and shuddered. He urged his horse along the track that hunter and hunted had taken, deeply grateful for Bracy's presence at his side. As they drew near to the woods their horses began to snort and shy. 'We will have to go in there on foot,' said Bracy. 'Are you sure you wish to do this, Gedge?'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge. 'It's only right.'

'Well, let us hope that brute keeps to its habit of evening appearances,' said Bracy and dismounted neatly. He pegged his reins into the ground and waited as Gedge copied this action.

Gedge took a deep breath and walked slowly forward till he reached the edge of the woods. He paused, looking around him carefully, sure that the monster would hear the swift hammer-blows of his heart. Looking at Bracy, he saw the same fear writ clear upon the young officer's face. Impulsively he reached out and took Bracy's hand in his, feeling at once that his fright had lessened. He gave his officer a wan smile and received one in return, and hand-in-hand they entered the dark wood.

The morning light could not easily penetrate the thick fronds of the huge ferny trees, and it seemed unnaturally quiet in the dim gloom. Gedge felt he should hold his breath, in case the monster should hear them, and clung tightly to Bracy's hand. Within a few yards of entering the woods he saw a huge and horrid scar on one of the trees as if the monster, not satisfied with its pursuit of prey, had paused to vent spite on the plants also. Smaller plants were trampled and broken, and once his eyes had accustomed themselves to the light he could make out the way that they needed to follow. Carefully they picked their way through the wood, peering around in anxiety at the slightest sound. Gedge felt Bracy's hand tighten on his as they suddenly heard squeaking noises from before them, and saw a suggestion of movement. As they neared they saw a horrid sight - mangled flesh and bones flung about on the leaf-strewn floor, with small rat-like creatures squabbling over the scraps.

'Hey! Get away, yer little beggars!' cried Gedge unwarily, dropping Bracy's hand and rushing forward. 'Yer filthy little --' The small beasts looked up at him in astonishment, fluffing up their grey and black striped tails, and then scattered in all directions, their high-pitched squeaking fading into the distance. Gedge looked at what was before him and felt his head swim and his knees buckle. Before his legs could fold under him he felt a strong arm slip around his waist and hold him up. He allowed himself only a moment's weakness, leaning against Bracy and letting the officer support them both. Then he straightened and, pale of face, walked the last few steps.

'Terrible, terrible,' muttered Bracy, in a voice that sounded as sick as Gedge felt. 'Gedge -- are you sure you are able for this?'

'No,' murmured Gedge in astonishment, 'no -- I don't see -- I don't --' He turned to Bracy, registering at last that he had been asked a question. 'Sir,' he said, 'beg pardon, sir, I wasn't listenin' -- only look! This is his horse, sir!'

'Yes,' said Bracy gently, fearing the sight had been too much for the young sergeant. 'I see that, Gedge.'

'Yer _don't_ see, beg pardon, sir,' said Gedge in excited tones, 'It's _jest_ his horse. I don't see him nowhere, d'yer?' He looked down at the horribly crushed and torn remains. 'Horse bones,' he muttered, 'nothin' that could 'ave been him.'

Bracy stepped up behind him and looked down, feeling sick. He laid a hand on the back of Gedge's neck and spoke gently. 'It has carried him away, Gedge. That is all.'

'No. No, sir!' said Gedge, swinging round, his thin face full of animation and hope where before it had held only sickness and pain. 'That cry, sir, that wasn't a boy's cry! It was the horse! The poor thing, screamin' in fear and pain!' He cast about him wildly. 'Oh, sir! He's out here somewhere!'

'Gedge,' said Bracy and caught the lad firmly by the arm. 'I know that you wish to believe this, but --'

'I know it, I know it, sir,' said Gedge passionately. 'Help me, sir.' He rushed from side to side, looking between the trunks of the fern-like trees. 'Oh, where should I look?' he cried, as if to himself. He ran off through the woods, Bracy following him swiftly and crying out his name. Behind them the little rat-creatures crept back out of hiding and began squabbling once more for their share of the grisly remains.

Gedge stood still at last, thinking as hard as he could. He barely heard Bracy come up to him, and looked up at the officer only when he felt a questioning touch on his arm. 'Why didn't he run back out of the woods?' he asked. 'When that monster was busy with his poor horse? He mustn't have been able to, sir. He must've needed to find somewhere to hide hisself, mebbe he was hurt, mebbe his leg was broke. So he can't have gone too far from his horse, we've got to start back there.' He began to march back and was caught in a firm grasp.

'Gedge,' said Bracy, 'you are only setting yourself up for more sorrow. You must see --' he paused, seeing the stubborn expression on the lad's face. 'Well then,' he continued. 'Let us start from there, as you say. Here, take my hand, do not run off so far in advance when there could be peril in wait.'

Returning to the broken and scattered bones of the unfortunate horse, the two young men began to search, each taking a path that spiralled out from the spot, and remaining in sight of each other at all times. Gedge paused in his searching, thinking that he had heard something, but after a careful look about him, saw nothing and prepared to go on. As he moved he heard it again, the slightest susurration as of the wind, although the air within the wood was close and still. He looked about him once more, frowning, then looked up and his heart leaped within his breast. Up in the tree by which he stood he saw a patch of blue of the very colour Rustem had worn.

'Mr Bracy!' he cried. 'Over here!'

Within a few moments Bracy stood by him, an angry frown upon his face at the noise that Gedge had made. 'Look, sir,' said Gedge. 'Here, take my rifle.' He thrust his weapon into Bracy's hand, not waiting for assent, and jumped upwards, catching at the broken-off piece of frond that he had spied as being the lowest on the ferny tree. The rough, fibrous bark afforded him more handholds than he had at first thought, and he soon reached the spot he had had his eyes fixed upon. There was a depression, in fact a crack in the tree, whether caused by a blight or one of its frond-like branches having for some reason been ripped away he neither knew nor cared, for he had eyes only for what was within. Rustem was wedged within the crack, his face pale and senseless, and his skin clammy to Gedge's touch. 'Wake up, pard'ner,' said Gedge hopelessly. 'Oh, Rustem, I'm goin' to get yer down safe, don't yer worry.' He drew the boy out, hearing from him the faint groan that had alerted him to the lad's presence and fastened his belt about him, passing it under his arms and so tying the lad's limp form to his back. Then, with utmost care, he began to make the climb down once more. It was with great difficulty that he made his descent, feeling that at any moment he would be torn from his hold on the tree trunk and would drop his precious burden. At the end he did slip, but he had only a few feet to fall, and found himself steadied and caught by Bracy. Undoing the belt, he laid Rustem down on the leafy ground and knelt over him, rubbing the boy's cold hands between his own. 'Rustem! I s'y, Rustem! Wake up!' he said urgently. 'Oh, he's freezing, sir! He's wet all through!'

'The air is damp with mist,' said Bracy, 'it must have quite soaked him. Quickly, Gedge, let us take him away from here. Who knows when that brute might return?' Bending, he lifted the lad in his arms and strode towards the edge of the woods, Gedge following with the rifles. No beast challenged them, and they soon were back with their horses. Bracy laid Rustem across the shoulders of his horse, freed the reins and mounted. As soon as Gedge had done likewise they raced off, back to their cave. The moment they were within, Gedge took Rustem with great gentleness and laid him down on the floor. He seized up the blankets and shook them out.

'Can yer make up the fire a little, sir?' he asked. 'We've got to get him warm, oh, he's like ice!' As he spoke he began to take Rustem's wet clothing off the lad, who lay still insensible beneath his touch. Bracy hurried to do as he was bid, and soon the little fire was blazing merrily. He turned back to Gedge and saw that he had divested Rustem of the wet clothes and was preparing to move him to the blankets.

'Here, let me help you,' said Bracy.

'Best let me handle him, sir,' said Gedge, putting an arm beneath the boy's shoulders.

Bracy drew back, shamed and horrified. He looked away, blinking back the hot prickling feeling in his eyes, and did not speak until he felt he had mastered his emotion. 'Gedge,' he said. 'Gedge, I -- I know that I have forfeited all right to your trust, but I swear to you, I had no thought of bringing harm to this poor boy.'

Gedge looked up at him, puzzled, and then his eyes widened. 'Sir! I didn't think -- all as I meant, sir, is that I know how to move a person that can't move hisself. It's not so easy if yer don't know how, but I learned when I was lookin' after you, sir.' He carefully laid Rustem back down, and sprang up, putting a hand on Bracy's arm. 'Oh, sir,' he said quietly. 'How could you ever mean harm? You come on, now. You give me a hand.' He knelt by Rustem once more, and together they put the boy in the blankets by the fire. At once Gedge began pulling off his own tunic. 'You remember what them Ghurka lads said, sir?' he said, 'best way to heat a frozen body is with warm ones. Come on, sir, you get on that side of him, I'll get on this.'

Bracy hesitantly removed his clothing and did as Gedge said. Rustem lay, as cold as if he had been carved from ice, between them. Gedge drew the blankets close around all of them and clasped Rustem tight to him, urging Bracy to do likewise. Flinching from the cold and from shame, Bracy did so, squeezing his eyes shut. After a little he felt a gentle touch on his arm and Gedge murmured, 'It's all right, sir. Don't you worry, it's all right. We jest have to help poor Rustem get warm, that's what's important right now.' Finding himself calmed by Gedge's voice and touch, Bracy relaxed and slowly drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Gedge awoke for the second time that day he was for several moments confused as to where he might be. It was so dreadfully hot that he at first thought he had but recently arrived in India, and was still trying to accustom himself to the different clime. His head cleared all at once, and he knew the source of the heat was the restless form pressed against him. 'Oh, he's gone from ice to fire!' he thought, and felt Rustem's forehead gingerly. 'He's burning up!' Gedge sprang from the blankets and damped a rag with some of their water to wipe the lad's face. 'Rustem,' he whispered. 'Don't you go diein' on me, d'you hear?' He leaned over and gently patted Bracy's cheek until he began to wake. 'Sir,' said Gedge, 'Rustem's gone feverish. Get up, sir, please.' Bracy looked at him hazily, and crept out from beneath the blankets.

'We cannot move him like this,' said Bracy. 'And we cannot stay here. This is a bad pass, Gedge.'

'We can only look after him and hope as the fever breaks quick, sir,' said Gedge, putting a confidence he did not truly feel into his voice. 'I'll clean him up, make him a bit more comfortable, and mebbe you could get a spot of food ready? We'll need to eat, even if he can't jest yet.' He was glad to see Bracy willingly go about the task, and not stand about worrying. Quickly he wiped the sweat from Rustem's body and made him as comfortable as he could, speaking to him all the time in a quiet voice, hoping that the boy could somehow hear him, and know that he was with friends. He took a little of the thin porridge that Bracy had inexpertly made, and allowing it first to cool, thinned it further with cold water and spooned a little of it into Rustem's mouth. 'Come on, pard'ner,' he murmured, 'jest take one spoonful for me.' The lad swallowed convulsively, but turned his head restlessly away when Gedge attempted to give him more. Leaving him at last, Gedge ate his food, not tasting a single mouthful, although he remembered to thank Bracy and said it was very good.

'Well, we are going nowhere today nor tomorrow,' said Bracy heavily, and led the horses out to grass. Gedge moved Rustem from the blankets and covered him instead with their heavy coats, giving the blankets a chance to air and dry where Rustem's sweat had dampened them. He looked out at the sky, which was already dimming toward evening and shook his head. 'Don't give up jest yet, Bill,' he told himself. 'Rustem'll get better, Mr Bracy won't look so sad tomorrow, and you'll get them home safe.' He wished that Bracy would come in and talk to him, but the officer seemed intent on walking slowly back and forth with the horses, and did not look back toward the cave even once.

When Bracy finally came back in with the horses, he busied himself with building up the little wall at the cave's entrance, while Gedge took the driest of the blankets and made up a fresh bed for Rustem, wrapping the boy warmly and comfortably. Having done all that he could think of, and having persuaded the boy to drink a little water, he took the remaining blankets and the coats and made a bed for himself and Bracy. 'Let's get some sleep, sir,' he said quietly, saddened to see the shadow in his officer's eyes. Without speaking, Bracy lay down and Gedge lay by him, putting his arms about him and falling asleep almost instantly.

He woke in the deepest part of the night, with the horrible knowledge that something was wrong. By the merest glow of light given by the banked fire he saw Rustem thrashing in the grip of the fever, and rushed to his side. Gently he wiped the sweat from the lad's face and drew the blankets back around him when he tried to throw them off. 'You'll catch yer death,' he scolded him, and then wished he had not said any such thing. 'Now then, Rustem,' he said, 'yer'll take a little water?' But the boy would not, and feebly pushed Gedge's hand away.

'Is he very bad?' he heard Bracy say quietly, and felt his eyes fill with tears.

'Yes, sir,' he said. 'He's very bad.' He stroked Rustem's hair quietly and thought how cruel it was to have his friend restored to him, only to be taken again. He wished he could at least make his friend comfortable, so that he would not be in so much distress. An idea came into his head suddenly, and he put a hand into the neck of his tunic and drew off the gold chain strung with blue beads that Rustem had given him for killing one of the first dragons. Gently he put it about Rustem's neck, whispering as he did so, 'This is the necklace from yer mother, pard'ner, the one to protect you. You listen to me now, yer mother wants you to get well, hear?' He sat, watching the boy and wiping his face gently when he needed it. There was a slight sound behind him, and then Bracy put a blanket over his shoulders, sat by him and put an arm about him.

'We will watch over him together,' said Bracy quietly. 'Lean on me if you are tired. I will stay awake if you sleep, don't worry.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Gedge, resting his head on Bracy's shoulder and keeping his eyes on Rustem in case he should need something.

They sat there, arms about each other until the sky slowly began to brighten once more, and the new day came upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

As the light crept into the cave Rustem drew a great shuddering breath and lay silent and still. Gedge's eyes flew open, and with a desolate cry he flung himself forward. Bracy shook himself and looked in exhausted misery at the scene.

'I am sorry, Gedge!' he cried. 'I did not mean to sleep!' He leaned forward, trying to think of some comfort he could give the young sergeant who lay sobbing on Rustem's body. He put a hand on Gedge's shoulder, drawing him back gently. 'Gedge,' he said softly, 'I am truly sorry.' Gedge looked at him, scrubbing at his eyes and smiling shakily.

'Oh, sir!' he said, 'he ain't dead! The fever's broke! I thought he was dead, but he's asleep.'

Bracy looked at him in wonderment, and put a hand on Rustem's pulse, finding it slow and steady. He smiled joyfully at Gedge and pulled him into a swift embrace. 'I am so glad,' he said, 'so very glad!' Awkwardly he took Gedge's arms from about his neck, smiling at the lad's happy face. 'Now, Gedge,' he continued, 'you have hardly slept this night, and you must rest. Lie down, I will watch over our friend.'

'Let me clean him up first, sir,' said Gedge, 'like I said, I know how to be a nurse, and it's quick when you know how.' He quickly washed the lad and made him more comfortable, sitting at last by him and stroking his face kindly. 'You gave Mr Bracy and me quite a fright, pard'ner,' he said fondly. 'You get better now.' Turning to Bracy he said, 'I might lie down for a minute, sir, if you wouldn't mind.'

'Sleep!' said Bracy, 'you are like a ghost, Gedge, you are so pale. I will make you some food when you awaken.' He pushed Gedge down onto the blankets they had shared and covered him over with their coats. Gedge smiled, and opened his mouth as if to say something, falling suddenly fast asleep before he could utter a single sound.

Gedge awoke to a feeling that he was late for parade and would be in the most dreadful trouble. He opened his eyes to find Bracy leaning over him, and for a moment wondered how sinful he had been that an officer should have been needed to rouse him. As his mind cleared he sat up quickly, hiding a yawn behind one hand. 'Sorry, sir,' he said, 'I didn't mean to leave you by yerself so long.'

'You have only been asleep for a couple of hours, Gedge,' said Bracy, whom Gedge now saw looked tired in the extreme. 'But I am afraid I cannot stay awake much longer. Can you sit with the lad for a little? I have made you some breakfast.' He indicated the pot by the fire and Gedge smiled cheerfully at him.

'Thank you, sir,' he said. 'You have a rest now, it'll do you a world of good.' He emerged from the nest of coats and blankets, and urged Bracy to lie down. The officer did so thankfully, and closed his eyes. Gedge first went to Rustem's side, and saw that the boy was still sleeping peacefully. Then Gedge took up the pot and ate a little of the porridge Bracy had cooked. Looking over his shoulder to ascertain that his officer was indeed asleep, Gedge grimaced and quickly added a little of their dried fruit to it, eating the resulting mixture stoically and hungrily. Having washed the pot he made a little more so that he would have food ready against the moment Rustem awoke. Nor did he have long to wait, for within an hour of his having been roused by Bracy, Rustem's eyelids fluttered open and the boy looked at him in some confusion.

'Rustem!' said Gedge, 'it's all right, yer safe, yer safe.'

The boy looked at him solemnly, his normally bright green eyes now sunken and shadowed from his illness. He wet his lips and Gedge trickled a little water into his mouth.

'I knew you would find me,' whispered Rustem, 'I knew --'

'Shh,' said Gedge, 'don't tire yerself. 'Course I found you. Now, be a good lad and eat a bit for me, build yer strength up.' He lifted Rustem's head a little and spooned tiny amounts of the fresh porridge into the lad's mouth. 'Good, good,' said Gedge quietly. 'Jest a spot more -- no? We'll try again later. Go back to sleep now, you'll feel better for it.'

Rustem clung weakly to his hand, and tears formed in his eyes. 'Don't let it find me,' he whispered.

Gedge grasped his hand firmly, and stroked his cheek with his free hand. 'I won't,' he said. 'It won't come here, I promise.' He leaned over and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. 'I'll keep watch,' he said. 'You can sleep safe.' Rustem sighed and closed his eyes once more, slipping quickly into a deep slumber. Gedge neatened the blankets around him and sat quietly, watching over both the sleepers.

Bracy woke first, in the early afternoon, and Gedge smilingly told him how Rustem had woken and knew who was with him. 'Thank Heavens,' said Bracy, a relieved smile on his lips. 'Do you think he is badly hurt?'

'I can't really say, sir,' said Gedge. 'There's the bruise up under his hair, and the nasty scratches on his arms and legs. He must have thrown hisself from the horse or been thrown by it, but he's not feverish now, and I think he'll be all right with rest and quiet.'

Bracy sighed and nodded. 'Poor lad,' he said, and turned away. 'I will take the horses out, Gedge, if you do not need me for a little.'

'No, sir. You go on,' said Gedge. 'I'll get you something to eat.' He busied himself while Bracy took down the little barrier they had built over the entrance to the cave and led the horses out to grass. 'Now, Bill,' he told himself cheerfully, 'all's going well. You get Mr Bracy something nice and warm to put inside him and he'll be his old self in no time. Rustem's young, he'll mend quick with a bit of rest. And that sour faced old doctor of his father's can help with whatever rest can't cure.' With such pleasant thoughts in his mind he boiled up some of their dwindling store of dried meat, thinking the broth would be a most suitable nourishment for an invalid, and the meat would cheer Bracy. 'Oh, what I wouldn't give for some nice fresh bread and butter,' he thought idly as he watched the flames dance in their little hearth.

'Gedge!' came a soft call from the entrance of the cave.

He turned and saw Bracy beckoning to him, and rose quickly, rushing over.

'What is it, sir?' asked Gedge, in sudden fear that the monster had come upon them.

Bracy took his arm and drew him out, pointing at the sky. 'Look, Gedge,' he said, 'that is an ominous cloud. I fear the weather is turning.'

'D'you think it'll hold off for a day or two?' asked Gedge, looking nervously back at the cave and thinking of the sleeper within.

'I don't know, Gedge,' said Bracy, his eyes fixed on the lowering sky. 'I fear not, but let us keep our hope up.' He looked grimly at the horses. 'I wonder if there will be food enough for them on the journey back.'

'There has to be,' said Gedge. 'I won't think that there's not.'

'You are always so cheering when I need it, Gedge,' said Bracy, raising a hand as if to touch Gedge's hair. He paused and put his hands behind his back, turning to look out over the valley. 'I think I should begin to cut grass for the horses,' he said. 'We need to take at least some provision for our beasts as well as for ourselves.' He gave Gedge a smile that seemed forced in its gaiety. 'And I at least will be for once usefully occupied instead of watching you do what is needed.'

'Now, sir,' said Gedge. 'Don't say such a thing.' He put a hand on Bracy's arm and pulled him toward the cave. 'You cut some grass, sir, that's a good idea, but you'll have a spot of food first, won't you? I've got some made, come on, it's nice and warm, it'll do you good. The horses will be all right, nothin's come to this spot all the time we've been here.' With only a little resistance he persuaded Bracy to come in to the heat and eat a little of the meat he had prepared. He smiled to see some of the worry leave the young officer's face as he ate. 'You ain't been looking after him right,' he told himself. 'The poor man made you yer breakfast and hasn't fed hisself all day. He won't be so down now.' Bracy thanked him politely and went back outside to busy himself cutting grass, while Gedge turned to the task of feeding Rustem a little of the cooled broth, seeing that the lad had begun to shift uneasily and drift towards waking once more. It was only after some considerable time that he went to the entrance of the cave and saw that Bracy had indeed been hard at work, cutting a huge pile of long grass and laying it at the bottom of the little slope. Gedge threw a glance over his shoulder at Rustem, who had closed his eyes and, if not asleep, was at least resting, and went down to join Bracy. 'Let me help you, sir,' he said and bent willingly to the work. By the time they had to stop, perspiration streaming down their faces, they had so much cut that Gedge began to laugh. 'How'll we get this on the horses, sir?' he asked, his eyes creased up with amusement. 'There won't be any room for us!'

Bracy began to smile, and tried to hide the beginnings of laughter. 'Perhaps I was too industrious, Gedge,' he said, and then jumped forward, 'Hi! You greedy thing! Eat what we haven't spent our energy cutting!' For one of the horses, attracted by the pile of grass had stealthily come up and was contentedly munching on the fruit of their labour. Bracy waved his arms at it, and it walked off with great dignity, as if it did not see why a fuss should be made, but would humour the strange moods of the humans out of courtesy. Bracy turned to Gedge, laughing freely, and Gedge felt his heart swell to see the good humour on his officer's open face. He laughed with him, happily, feeling that all was well. 'Let's tie this into bundles,' said Bracy, moving to do just that. Soon they had the grass tied as neatly as they could, and moved it out of the horses' reach, into the back of the cave where it should remain dry.

'We can sleep on it too,' said Gedge. 'It'll be nice and comfy for Rustem till he's a bit better.'

'A good idea, Gedge,' said Bracy lightly. 'I should have thought of it previously.' He paused, then said, 'If I had not been so selfishly caught up in my own pursuits.' He turned to the cave entrance once more, saying heavily, 'I'll bring in the horses.' No sooner had he gone out, however, than he rushed back, hissing, 'Gedge! Quick!'

His heart in his mouth, Gedge caught up his rifle and ran over, saying 'Where is it?'

'No, no, don't alarm yourself,' said Bracy. 'That is not the foe we must concern ourselves with any longer.' He seized Gedge's arm and pointed upward and then out over the valley. 'It is beginning to snow, Gedge.' For indeed large white flakes were drifting, in no great numbers, slowly downward. 'I should never have led you here, never,' said Bracy bitterly. 'If we are trapped here, we will die, we cannot hope to live out the winter, without adequate supplies and with no means of bringing down one of those giants for its meat.'

Gedge took his hand firmly and pulled Bracy round to face him. 'Sir!' he said loudly, breaking in upon Bracy self-remonstrations, 'it's only a few flakes, sir. And it ain't going to stick. All as it means is that we'll have to leave a bit quicker than I'd like, for Rustem's sake. What's a bit of snow to _us_, sir? We know about snow, we'll manage, long as we're together.' He put his arms shyly about Bracy and said more quietly, 'We'll manage, you and me. We'll get Rustem home safe. We jest have to look after each other.' For a brief moment he felt Bracy quake in his embrace, and then the officer straightened and looked resolved.

'Yes, Gedge,' he said. 'You are correct. We will leave tomorrow morning, as early as we can, and ride with all speed for Rustem's valley. We may yet get there before the winter storms take hold of the mountains. We will ensure that all is packed tonight, and then we will head out the moment it is light. Let us pray the lad is strong enough to make the journey.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge. 'Long as the fever don't come back and we keep him warm, there's hope.'

'Good,' said Bracy. 'Carry on. I will stay here on watch for a while.'

Going into the cave again, Gedge made sure that everything bar the barest minimum of equipment needed for that evening was securely packed away, then sat with Rustem, holding his hand, glad that the boy was in his senses, although still weak. 'We're going to leave tomorrow, pard'ner,' he said. 'I'll wrap you up nice and warm and you'll ride with me. Will you be able to manage that?'

Rustem nodded silently, and then whispered in a croaking voice, 'Don't tell Bracy I cried, before.'

Gedge smiled at him. 'Don't you worry about that,' he said, 'you were jest feelin' a bit sick, that's all. No one would think any the less of you, and I won't say nothing about it.' He tipped a little water into the boy's mouth and laid his head back down.

'I dreamed,' Rustem said, still holding onto Gedge's hand, 'I dreamed you were with me.' He looked confused and worried, saying, 'And my mother also. She said I must get well. Do you think me very childish, Gedge?'

'No,' said Gedge kindly. 'Now, I want you to eat a bit more, and get more sleep. We'll get off early in the morning, and I want you as strong as possible.' He fed the boy the last of the broth and tucked the blankets tight around him again. When Bracy came in once more Gedge had prepared enough food both for the evening and the morning, saying, 'We won't have to spend any time cooking breakfast tomorrow, sir.'

'Good lad,' said Bracy, gladly accepting the food he was given. 'It has stopped snowing, and you were quite correct, it is not sticking. We must be confident that we shall have good weather.' He looked over at Gedge, and placed a hand briefly upon his shoulder. 'I could not manage without you,' he said quickly, and went back to his dinner.

* * *

The next morning Gedge dressed Rustem, who seemed recovered enough to grumble at being treated like a baby. Gedge grinned cheerfully at him and pulled on his boots, then wrapped him in the heavy coat and jammed his hat upon his head. 'There now,' said Gedge. 'How do you feel?'

Rustem climbed to his feet and would have fallen but for Gedge's quick embrace. 'I am all right,' said Rustem. 'Where is my gun?'

Gedge's face fell. 'I dunno, pard'ner,' he said. 'We didn't find it. Here, now, don't look so sad. It's more important that we found you.'

Rustem nodded and rubbed a hand across his eyes angrily. 'I am not crying,' he said.

'Never said you were. You jest sit there while we finish up.'

'Is he going to be able for this?' murmured Bracy in English, tightening the saddle girth on his horse.

'He has to be, sir,' said Gedge. 'If him and his friends could ride with the two of us when we were sick, then we can manage him, can't we?' He leaned in close, whispering, 'I don't think he can see proper, sir, his eyes wander a bit when he gets anyway tired.'

'Perhaps he was stunned if he hit his head,' said Bracy. 'He needs rest in a proper sick-room. We can only hope that he recovers somewhat on the road. Let's get off, Gedge.' He turned to Rustem, smiling. 'Are you ready?' he said, 'come on, let's get you up on Gedge's horse.' He helped the boy up and lifted him up onto the saddle. 'Are you all right, there? Good lad. Now, Gedge, time to go.'

They led the horses, laden down with supplies and bearing huge loads of bundled grass, out of the cave and down the little slope. Mounting, Bracy turned his horse's head back toward the lake, and led the way for the far wall of the valley, his rifle loaded and held ready in his hand. Gedge followed, keeping a sharp eye out about them, and holding Rustem steady before him. The boy at first sat straight and proud, but was soon leaning back against Gedge, seemingly without knowing that he did so. The sky was clear once more, and the sun rose upon the young men, the heat from the ground contributing to the appearance of a summer's day. No creature so much as raised its head as they made their way across the grassy meadows. In the lake Gedge saw the long-necked creature placidly eating its breakfast of watery weeds, and far out in the water, caught the glint of sunlight on scales as something huge and hidden rolled over lazily in the deeper water. The herd of grey-green animals moved as quietly as beasts of their bulk might, opening their mild and pleasant eyes to the day and nibbling on the leaves and fronds of the trees. Far away in the distance he saw the creatures like rhinos walking sedately, and over it all the birds sang their incessant chorus of greeting to the day. For a long and peaceful moment it seemed to Gedge a great pity that they should leave the valley with so many of its sights unseen, its beauties unknown. Then Rustem tried to hide a cough, his whole body shaking in Gedge's arms, and Gedge turned his thoughts away from the wonders of the valley and remembered its darknesses and how it had almost lost him his young friend, and he tightened his arms about Rustem, and rode after Bracy with no wish but to leave forever.

At length they reached the edge of the thick forest through which they had descended to the valley floor, and carefully made their way upward, heading for the scree that lead to the out-jutting platform of rock. Neither Bracy nor Gedge spoke, yet both knew that in the other's mind was the terrible denizen of the woods on the valley floor, and they looked in fear from side to side, starting at every slight noise. But for the songs of the birds, however, the forest was silent, and at last the horses came out above the trees and Bracy dismounted, signalling to Gedge that he should do likewise.

'We'll have to lead them from here,' he said, looking upward at the scree that lay between them and their goal. 'If we take them on a long path that gradually rises they should manage it.'

'I will walk,' said Rustem, breathlessly, and trying to slide from the horse.

'No yer won't,' said Gedge, pushing him back and settling him in the saddle. 'You sit there, it's all right. We'll get you up.' He was pleased that the boy didn't argue, just sat there, quiet and still. He turned as Bracy began to pick his way carefully along, leading his horse, and followed in the officer's path. The sun was very hot now, but as they climbed higher and higher, Gedge felt the day was cooler than those they had spent down in the valley. Once his horse's foot slipped and he feared that it would fall, taking Rustem with it, but the lad put forth some reserve of strength and urged it upward securely. A little later Bracy slipped, and slid down several yards, sending Gedge's heart into his mouth. Grimly the officer clambered back up and led the way once again. At long last they came up to the broad platform of rock from which they had first looked out over the valley. Bracy climbed up onto it, and pulled on his horse's reins.

'Come on, then,' he said encouragingly, 'come on.' The horse looked at him from its lustrous eyes and trustingly put its front hooves up on the rock, then, with a massive heave of its hindquarters that sent a shower of stones and dust down the slope, it awkwardly gained the safety of the flat rock. Seeing its companion above it and standing still at last, Gedge's horse made haste to do likewise, gaining the platform in like manner despite carrying the extra burden of Rustem's weight.

Horses and men stood, high above the valley, regaining their breath. Bracy looked out over the scene, a queer sad look in his eyes, then he turned quickly and seized his reins once more, leading his horse away towards the crack in the cliff. Gedge stayed a moment longer, fixing the sight in his memory, and then he too turned and entered the dark crack, and so left the valley behind forever.

After an hour's careful journey in the dark gloom of the crack, the young men emerged once more on the other side of the valley wall. A light dusting of snow lay on the ground, and although the sun was shining, it seemed to give forth very little heat. Gedge shivered, and drew his heavy coat round him, fastening it securely. A shadow suddenly ran over the ground and he and Bracy looked up, seeing a dragon flying high above them, floating soundlessly like a huge and distant leaf in the pale and bright sky. It soared over the valley wall and was gone, leaving only the bright silence in its wake. Gedge looked at Bracy, and saw that the expression on his officer's face was no longer that of hate and madness at the dragons, but was one of quiet wonder. Bracy turned from staring into the sky and looked full in Gedge's face, as if seeing him for the first time. He reached out and grasped Gedge's arm in a strong hand.

'My friend. Let us go home,' he said.


	19. Chapter 19

The first day was chill, yet fine. Gedge felt his heart lift as they journeyed along, Bracy in the lead, a cheerful expression on his face. Rustem looked about him with interest, and rested comfortably in Gedge's arms. The air seemed even clearer than it had been on their journey outward, and even the sound of their horses' hooves seemed sharp and magnified in the stillness of the mountains. When the light began to fade, Bracy helped Gedge make a bed of the bundles of grass for Rustem, who grumbled at such treatment, but who did not resist being made comfortable and warm. The three of them kept close under their blankets, and passed an undisturbed night, rising in the early dawn once more.

In the afternoon of the fourth day, the clouds thickened overhead, and it began to snow. At first the flakes simply drifted earthward, but then the wind picked up, and the snow blew with more force. Gedge held tight onto Rustem, and was glad when the boy turned his face to Gedge's chest for warmth.

'Good job we're going with the wind, not against it!' he cried to Bracy, who laughed shortly, and pulled his hat further down on his head. That night they could not manage to light a fire, and huddled together, Gedge freeing Rustem's hands from their mittens and tucking them inside his coat to heat properly. Bracy, on the other side of the boy, put his arms about both of them and held them close against the cold.

From that point on the weather worsened and worsened. The snow increased and became thicker on the ground, tiring the horses as they made their weary way along. They had to make rest stops frequently, so that the horses did not completely exhaust themselves. At each stop, Gedge hunted out patches of grass, uncovering the sparse growth from its blanket of snow. The horses did not seem grateful in the slightest for this unstinting work of his, casting covetous eyes on the piles of grass instead. However, while there was the chance of them finding grazing on the journey, both Bracy and Gedge were united in their determination that the store of grass should not be touched by the beasts.

Bracy became quieter, and, if he thought the others were not paying attention to him, at times let a look of deep worry cross his face. 'We shall just have to get through this,' he thought, reminding himself that Gedge, although small and slight was still healthy and strong. 'And Rustem will recover quickly if we can but keep him warm and dry,' thought Bracy in deliberate optimism, 'the lad has a strong constitution.' Fighting back the feelings that he had brought all their misfortunes upon them, Bracy dedicated his efforts to seeking out the trail upon which they had previously journeyed, thinking that he could at least redeem his past bad decisions by bringing the young men in his charge to safety once more.

One day it did not snow, but instead sleet howled down from the sky. After the shortest of travel times, Bracy turned aside into the rough shelter afforded by some rocks by the side of the trail, and, putting his mouth to Gedge's ear cried, 'We must take shelter! We can't risk Rustem becoming soaked through!'

'Yes, sir!' yelled Gedge, and slid from his horse, pulling Rustem with him. 'C'mon, pard'ner,' he said. 'We don't want to be beaten to death by the sleet!' They spent a miserable day huddled behind the rocks, a piece of their oilskin stretched overhead to provide a rough tent. Rustem shivered between them, but seemed in good enough spirits, remaining uncomplaining. Gedge felt torn with worry for his friend and for Bracy, who, he saw, had been caught in an unfortunate cross-draught, and who had not remained as dry as the others. Gedge shuddered at the icy feel of Bracy's flesh when he reached out to put a hand on the officer's face. 'Sir, you're freezing,' he said in alarm. Bracy shrugged and did not spend any energy on a reply. Finally Gedge thrust Rustem into the farthest corner and pulled Bracy closer, resorting to heating his face by placing his palms flat against his cheeks. Bracy laughed a little, unwillingly, as if he were amused, but did not pull away. When at last the sleet died away, they slept as best as they could, damp and chilled.

Gedge felt a thin streak of worry grow within him from that day on. Rustem did not seem to get warm again for over a whole day, and Bracy began to cough with a dry, rasping sound. Gedge boiled snow and some dried fruit together, trying to make a soothing drink to ease Bracy's throat, but it did not seem to help much. The horrid conviction niggled at Gedge that while he had been trying to keep Rustem warm and as well as possible he had failed in looking after Bracy and he became convinced that his officer was hiding illness from him out of a desire not to cause him worry. Why he tried to act on this, holding Bracy at night to warm him up, he was gently pushed aside and told that Rustem was the one who needed special care. Gedge lay, awake and miserable with Rustem sleeping contentedly in his arms, wondering why Bracy was taking so little care of his own health. 'I can't manage if they both get sick,' thought Gedge, the worry keeping him from sleep. 'He's not sleeping well with that nasty cough, I don't know how he keeps going. Oh, when we get back to Rustem's valley I'm going to keep him in bed for a week, and not stand for any complaining!' Beside him, Bracy shook with coughing and half woke up, muttering with displeasure and Gedge fought back the urge to fetch him a drink. 'He'd only be annoyed with me,' thought Gedge sadly, 'I haven't been able to do anything right for him since we set out.'

They refrained from using the grass they had brought from the valley. 'We have to make sure it lasts us till we reach Rustem's people,' said Bracy, casting an anxious eye over their stocks. 'It does not seem so much now, Gedge, I wish we had brought more.'

'Well, but we wouldn't have fitted on the horses,' said Gedge, trying to bring a smile to Bracy's face. 'Don't you worry about the stuff for the horses, sir, there'll be enough, you'll see.'

'I hope so,' said Bracy. 'What of our supplies? Will we have enough for ourselves?'

'They're going down faster than I like,' said Gedge quietly. 'It's the cold, sir, we're always hungry, we need to eat more to keep ourselves warm. But we don't have it, so we'll just have to get used to bein' a bit chilly.' He paused, then went on, 'But yer cough, sir. I don't like that. We need to do something about that.'

'What can we do?' said Bracy. 'It will clear in time. I'll be all right, Gedge, you mustn't worry about me.'

'I do, sir,' said Gedge quickly, determined he would not let Bracy change the subject. 'You've been awful low in yerself, since - since we were in that valley,' he finished unsurely.

Bracy looked at the ground. 'I feel,' he said, 'that a better officer would have made different decisions, better decisions.' He paused, then continued, 'Captain Roberts would never have led you out here on such a crazed errand, nor would he have put you and the lad in such danger from those vile creatures.'

'Course he wouldn't,' muttered Gedge. '_We_ wouldn't be his sort of company.' He looked at Bracy, alarmed by his daring, and saw Bracy blink in surprise and then hide a smile. 'Sorry, sir,' he said, 'I spoke out of turn.'

'It's all right,' said Bracy, and reached out to briefly touch Gedge's hand. 'Don't worry about me,' he said again. 'I am quite well.'

Gedge's worry, however, did not abate, and he noted how long it took for Bracy to get to sleep that night, and how the cough racked him, waking all of them. Over the next days the weather worsened further, and the falling snow obscured their view of the path.

'I should get down and walk,' said Rustem, as Gedge slipped down from the saddle to lead the horse. 'I am well now.'

'Jest stay where you are,' said Gedge. 'You were a bit feverish last night, and I ain't takin' chances with you.'

The boy heaved a sigh, but did not disobey. Gedge looked worriedly ahead to where Bracy led his horse, and saw that the officer stumbled, catching himself quickly. Bracy walked on, back straight, but Gedge felt there was more effort there than there should be. That night he managed to give Bracy more than his share of the food, and felt he had done the right thing when the officer managed to fall asleep quicker than he had on previous nights. Gedge huddled as close as he could, his arms about both Rustem and Bracy, telling himself that his own hunger was a small price to pay for giving Bracy a better night's sleep. Sadly for Gedge, that was the last peaceful night that he spent - the wind howled against them the next day, driving the snow hard into their faces. They forced themselves on and on, losing track of the days, and collapsing exhausted at night. They had to feed the horses from the grass they had brought from the valley, as it was more than clear that the meagre amounts they found on their journey were not enough. Gedge portioned out their own food, grimly noting how little there was left, and giving as much as he could to Bracy and Rustem. He found he himself had little appetite when it came time to eat, longing for food beforehand, but too tired and worried for the others to eat it when it was prepared. At last it came clear to him that they would have to stop and rest for a day to regain some strength. 'A proper sleep, that's what we all need,' he thought, going up to Bracy.

'Sir,' he said. 'we need to rest, us and the horses. One day will give us a bit of strength and then we can push on.' He spoke quickly, seeing Bracy's stubborn expression, saying, 'Please, Mr Bracy, I know you want us to get back as quick as we can, but I need a chance to sleep. Please, sir.' He looked into Bracy's eyes, ashamed to think the man would consider him weak, but knowing full well that the officer would not take rest merely for his own sake.

'Very well,' said Bracy after a minute. 'I don't want you falling ill, Gedge.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Gedge. 'Let's all have a nap. We'll be warmer that way.'

He was very glad that Bracy put up no resistance to this suggestion, and for some hours the three of them slept in the small shelter afforded them by stretching their oilskins between some large boulders and the ground. Gedge woke at last to find Bracy standing and looking bleakly out at the cold white landscape. He unwillingly crept out from the nest of blankets, tucking them tight around Rustem and stood beside Bracy.

'Come back to bed, sir,' he said. 'You'll feel better than standing here.'

'The horses are starving,' said Bracy dully. 'We do not have enough feed for them.'

'We have enough,' said Gedge.

'We do not. We do not even have enough for ourselves,' said Bracy. 'You are no good at hiding your thoughts, Gedge. I have seen your face when you look at our stores. Tell me the truth now, do we have enough to last us on the journey?'

Gedge felt his heart sink. 'No, sir,' he said. 'We don't, but we've got to have a clear day sooner or later, and you and me, we can hunt.'

'A clear day. I have all but forgotten what that might be like,' said Bracy. 'If the clouds lift it will become even colder. The horses are already slipping and stumbling, how will they keep their footing if the path freezes to ice? The poor brutes need food for strength and we cannot give them that.' He turned to look at Gedge for the first time, his eyes hopeless. 'What we must do,' he said, 'is shoot one of them. The bay - it seems weaker. Then the other will have food for a longer time, and we will have meat.'

'Sir, no!' said Gedge. 'We'll go even slower! We can make good time if the weather lifts a bit, you'll see. We'll make up any time we've lost. Me and Rustem, we're light, we won't be much of a burden on the horse.'

'I'm sorry, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'I know you like your horse, but we have to do it. My mind is made up.'

'It's not because it's my horse, sir,' said Gedge, 'it's because only having one horse will slow us down. Can't you see that?'

'With meat and only needing to feed one horse we can go another several days at least,' mused Bracy as if Gedge had not spoken. 'Then when the grass is quite gone we can shoot the other horse - you see, Gedge, I am not keeping mine selfishly safe - and we can go on from then on foot.'

'And what do we do then, sir?' asked Gedge harshly. 'With you weak from that cough and Rustem nowhere near his full strength? Which one of you will I carry if you fall down in the snow? Best give me yer orders now, sir, while you can still talk. We need the horses, sir, and I don't want to hear you tell me otherwise.'

'You think we're going to die out here,' said Bracy, and his shoulders sagged. 'I cannot blame you, Gedge.' He looked all at once as if he had aged horribly in an instant. 'This is all my fault,' he said. 'But we must go on as best we can, we cannot wait for death but must act like men till we can go no further.' He smiled weakly at Gedge and stroked his brow, looking intently into the lad's face. 'Oh, Gedge,' he said quietly. 'You must trust me. I'll take care of you.'

'I do trust you, sir,' said Gedge.

'I won't let you suffer,' said Bracy, as if speaking to himself. 'Nor the lad neither. When it comes to the time, I'll do what needs to be done. It's my responsibility, and you needn't --'

'Sir!' cried Gedge, shocked. He pulled away from Bracy and looked at him in horror. 'Don't you even think such a wicked thing, sir! You look me in the eye and promise me you won't think like that again.'

Bracy let his hand fall limply by his side. 'I don't want you and the boy dying of cold and hunger,' he said. 'I can't do anything else for you. We're lost and we're going to die out here. And even if I could get us to the fort by morning, I -- oh, Gedge, they would make me break my promise to you and I would rather die than that.'

'Sir?' said Gedge, wondering how he might take Bracy's revolver without the officer knowing.

'They will take you away from me,' said Bracy brokenly, 'I could not bear that.' He stared down at the ground, whispering, 'I don't want you taken from me.'

Gedge sighed and stepped closer, pulling Bracy's head down so their brows rested together. 'I ain't going nowhere,' he said. 'No one's takin' me away from you. It's all right, sir, yer jest tired. You let me get you nice and warm and you'll feel fit for anything. But you have to promise me you ain't going to do nothing silly.'

'No,' said Bracy in a voice that was little more than a breath in Gedge's ear, 'I won't, I promise.'

'Good,' said Gedge, intertwining his fingers with Bracy's. 'You've got to be sensible, sir, 'cos I need you to tell me what to do.'

'I don't think I've ever found any man who needs that less,' said Bracy, raising his head and touching his lips to Gedge's brow. He pulled Gedge into a tight embrace, sighing deeply as the young sergeant put his arms about him. 'How do you keep so calm and cheerful?' asked Bracy, holding on as if he would never let go.

'I jest think there's no point in worryin' about something that ain't happened yet, and that might never happen,' said Gedge. He stepped back, pulling Bracy away from the entrance to their little shelter and saying, 'Come on, you'll be a lot warmer under the blankets.' As he did so he saw Rustem was awake and watching them, his face angry and tears glittering in his eyes. The boy deliberately turned his back and would not respond to Gedge's greeting. Burdened by worry and by Bracy's unhappiness, Gedge felt great misery that he had somehow also made his young friend angry, and curled up in a sad, tired ball under the blankets once more, his only consolation being the ease with which Bracy slipped once more into slumber.

The next day they went on. Rustem would not speak beyond curt responses of 'yes' and 'no' when asked a question, and would not even look directly at Gedge. Bracy looked to Gedge at all times, asking his opinion and seeking direction. For his part, Gedge felt unutterably weary, but put on a smile and spoke as cheerfully as possible to keep them moving without complaint. 'It's up to you, Bill,' he thought. 'You've got to get them back safe. Oh, I wish as Mr Bracy'd tell me what to do!' He smiled encouragingly at Rustem when they took a break and the boy looked away, sending Gedge's already low spirits plummeting even further. When they camped for the night Gedge took his rifle and went out a little way by himself, hoping that he might find some game. He found nothing, but stood still in the dimming light, pretending for a few moments that he had no responsibility to anyone but himself, that he had not somehow offended his friend and that his officer was not relying on him so very heavily. 'This ain't no good,' he told himself angrily. 'You go back to them and make yerself act pleasant, it's what they need. Sulkin' out here like a baby, d'yer call yerself a man?' Remonstrating thus with himself, he returned to the others and smiled as cheerfully as he might, saying, 'Better luck tomorrow, I'm sure.' And to Rustem, when Bracy's attention was elsewhere, he murmured, 'I'm sorry if yer upset with me, pard'ner. How c'n I mend whatever it is I've done?'

Rustem looked searchingly at him, and shook his head. 'You have done nothing,' he said in a small voice. 'I am just a stupid boy. My father was right, you do not want me.'

'I jest wanted to keep you safe,' said Gedge. 'I was glad to see you when you turned up, though. How'd we have dealt with that bear without you? And killed all them dragons? And then that -- well, I jest don't think I've ever seen anyone do anything braver.' He paused, thinking that perhaps such foolhardy actions were not to be encouraged and he should set an example for his young friend. 'Mind,' he continued, 'I don't want you doin' anything like that again. No more playin' with monsters, all right, pard'ner?'

Rustem smiled at him sadly. 'No,' he said.

Gedge put an arm about his shoulders, saying, 'Are we friends again?'

'Yes,' said Rustem, leaning against him and letting his eyes close. 'I am glad to be your friend, Gedge.'

Gedge smiled with genuine cheer over at Bracy, who was watching them. 'He's all right, sir,' he said. 'He jest wasn't feeling himself.' He was very glad to be on good terms with the lad, and felt at that moment equal to any task set before him. He set about making the dinner, and was very pleased to see both his companions eat and quickly sleep. 'We'll make it,' he told himself. 'We jest have to.'

The mountains themselves seemed more amenable over the next day, with only light winds and no snow falling. The day after, however, the country turned treacherously against the travellers, making their every step a hazard as winds blew up from nowhere, and they found it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of their faces. Gedge watched in dismay as his horse slipped and righted itself with difficulty, walking with hesitant gingerly steps thereafter. 'Don't you go lame,' he told it. 'You don't want to know what'll happen to you if you do.' By the end of the day after that, it was clear to him that his poor horse could not manage another day's travel, and, although he would have been ashamed to weep for himself, he buried his face in its neck and wept for it.

'I will do it,' said Bracy quietly, unholstering his revolver.

'No,' said Gedge, 'no. He's my horse, I'll do it.' He took the revolver and stood a moment, feeling its weight in his hands. It came to him that now, with only one horse, they would all die, lost in the mountains far from home and for a few wild seconds he felt that maybe Bracy had been right in his despair, that a quick end was better than dragging on slowly. He looked over at Rustem, so thin now that his green eyes seemed huge in his young face, and at Bracy, seeing the lines of care that should not have been carved on his brow, and he felt a horror that he should stand by and let his friends have a lingering death. Then the wildness passed, and he cocked the revolver, thinking that whatever happened, they would meet it like men. He sighted between the horse's eyes, and was alarmed beyond measure to have Rustem leap at him, and jerk his hand off-balance. The report of the revolver echoed along the mountain-trail. 'You bloomin' idiot!' yelled Gedge. 'D'yer _want_ to be killed? What did you do that for?'

'Look!' cried Rustem, 'look!' He spun Gedge around, pointing. The whirling snow cleared for an instant and Gedge saw a stern face, and a form dressed in antique armour holding out a spear. 'It is Sikander!' cried Rustem. 'We are back in the lands of my people!'

Gedge stood stock-still, his mouth open, then he laughed and grabbed Rustem, kissing him soundly. He whirled round to embrace and kiss Bracy and, for good measure, kissed the horses also.

'That village!' he crowed, 'that village is near here! We ain't goin' to die!'

The others laughed at him, and they all patted and congratulated his horse, telling it that it had to go only a short distance more, and there would be hay and a warm stable. They set out, Gedge and Bracy trying to remember the signs for the path to the village and, after one or two false starts, discovering it meandering off into the mountains. Leading the horses, their hearts lighter than they had been for many days, the young men saw at last the houses beneath them in the valley, and slid and slipped their way down to warmth and light and life.


	20. Chapter 20

As they came down into the village the young men called out for help, desperate to rouse the villagers from their snugly closed up houses. One of the doors opened a little and a face peered out. Suddenly the door was flung wide and two of the men of the village emerged, swords in their hands. The larger of the two swung an overhand blow at Gedge who dropped his horse's reins and, seizing his rifle, blocked the man's blow with the barrel. Other villagers rushed out from the houses and the young men found themselves fighting a battle for which they were ill-prepared.

'We do not wish to fight!' cried Bracy in Greek, 'we seek help!'

Hearing the tongue of Rustem's people served only to arouse greater fury in their opponents' hearts, and it seemed that no hope could be held out. Then a loud shout came from the rear of the combat, and the villagers unwillingly drew back. Bracy and Gedge looked at each other unsurely, and Bracy took the opportunity afforded them to quickly pass his revolver to Rustem. No one moved for several heartbeats and then the crowd about them parted to let a man of middle years step through. Bracy looked into the face of the village headman, now stern and worried, and bowed politely to the man.

'Sir,' he said, 'we do not intend harm, we seek shelter from the cold and the snow. Help us, please.'

The man stared into their faces and spoke rapidly in a tongue they did not know. The crowd shifted eagerly, and the three young men drew closer together. There was an unwilling movement at one side and a young man was shoved forward to the headman's side. Bracy and Gedge recognised the face of their youthful guide who had fled from the bear. He would not meet their eyes, but stared fixedly at the ground in apparent shame. He spoke quickly and quietly to the headman in response to that gentleman's questions and was finally allowed to vanish once more among his fellows. The headman pointed at Bracy and then at Gedge, speaking slowly and loudly in what their dazed and cold minds suddenly told them was a mix of strongly accented Greek and his own tongue.

'I think he says that because you offered no insult to his daughters when you were here and you did not cause harm to your guide, they will take you in,' said Rustem. 'But he says he does not know me.'

Bracy frowned and put an arm about the boy's shoulders, saying, 'We _all_ need your help, sir. Surely you can see there is no harm in this young lad?'

The headman spoke again and the crowd closed in on them, hurrying them along and thrusting them through a door into a house. The heat and the light seemed overwhelmingly strong to them after their journey and all three of them could do little more than blink in stupefaction as their coats, boots and mittens were pulled from them. Little by little they felt their fingers and toes regain feeling, and warmth crept through their exhausted frames. The headman sat upon the floor, gesturing that they should sit also. He called out and after a few moments a woman of his own years and one of his daughters came forth, carrying a tray of bread. The headman broke off pieces of the thin, flat breads and held them out to the young men, eating a small piece himself as they swallowed theirs down. He gave a word of command and the crowd withdrew, murmuring fitfully. The tray of breads was pushed over in front of Gedge and he held it out to Bracy and Rustem, shaking with the barely suppressed desire to eat it all himself. Having shared it out equally, the young men fell upon it, unable to restrain their terrible hunger that had fully awakened with the merest taste of the morsels they had just consumed. Within scant minutes all the bread was gone, and the headman had his daughters and his wife bring out more. When that too was gone, Gedge fell over, quite insensible.

'Gedge!' cried Bracy, and pulled the young sergeant into his arms, relieved to find that no more sinister thing than sleep had claimed the lad. Beside him, Rustem was also yawning and struggling to stay awake. The headman rose and gestured that they should follow him. Rustem struggled up, and Bracy roused Gedge enough to get him on his feet, although the lad seemed still more asleep than awake. With his arm about Gedge he managed to lead him after the headman and into the small room at the end of the house where they had slept before. It now seemed to be used for storage, but was warm and free from draughts. Another of the headman's daughters was spreading blankets on the floor. Bracy laid Gedge down, covering him warmly, and bowed once again to the headman.

'Thank you, thank you, sir,' he said with heartfelt gratitude.

The man nodded once and left them. Bracy looked down, swaying with exhaustion. Rustem and Gedge were already deeply asleep, and did not stir as he lay down, wearily covering himself with the thick blankets. 'Maybe we are prisoners,' thought Bracy. He could not find it in himself to care, and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him almost at once.

 

* * *

Gedge felt very muzzy-headed when he finally awoke. He could scarcely remember anything that had happened from the moment they had entered the headman's house, he realised, and was quite unsure of his whereabouts. He raised his head cautiously, and found he was tucked snugly between Bracy and Rustem. It seemed too much of an effort to try to so much as turn over, so he closed his eyes once again and drifted back into sleep.

When he woke again, he found his friends stirring, and sleepily turned his head to speak to Bracy.

'What time is it, sir?' he asked. 'Is it very late?'

'I don't know, Gedge,' said Bracy. 'There are no windows in this room.'

The three of them staggered to their feet and looked about them at the little room with the sacks stored neatly along the walls. A moment's examination proved the sacks to be full of grain. Bracy ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it lie down neatly.

'We're all a mess, sir,' said Gedge, 'and all our stuff's on the horses, even my comb.'

'Well, we will have to do for the moment,' said Bracy. 'Come along.' He turned to the door and lifted the latch, half expecting it to be bolted from the outside. However, the door opened, and the three of them emerged into the main room of the house. The headman and his wife were sitting by the fire. As the young men came out of the store room, the woman drew her veil across her face and rose, walking unhurriedly to a door at the opposite end of the house. The headman politely gestured for them to join him, and they all sat down, revelling in the heat of the fire. He spoke to them, and Rustem hesitantly replied, holding up first one finger and then two. The man nodded, and Rustem turned to the others.

'He says we have been asleep for two days,' he said, surprised. 'We woke once and ate, he says, but I do not remember.'

'Me neither, pard'ner,' said Gedge, frowning. 'Are you sure he's not joking?'

'We were very tired,' said Bracy. 'Why, you were asleep on your feet, Gedge, I had to all but carry you to bed!' Gedge coloured a little at hearing of such slothful behaviour, and Bracy squeezed his hand companionably, turning to the headman. 'We must journey back to this lad's people,' said Bracy, 'may we buy provisions, and hire a guide? We will pay you when we have reached our destination, you have my word.'

Rustem spoke to the headman who shook his head, and spoke quickly. Rustem's face fell and his voice rose in agitation.

'What is it, Rustem?' asked Bracy.

'He says we cannot go!' cried Rustem. 'It is too late in the year, and he would not want any of his people to have to winter with my people!' The boy looked deeply offended, and horribly disappointed.

'Take it easy, Rustem,' said Gedge, gently putting a hand on his young friend's arm. 'Don't upset yerself.'

The headman rose and opened the door. Icy winds blew in, and outside the snow was falling thick and fast. He shut the door again, and came back to the fire, holding his hands out to the heat and speaking in a reasonable tone. Rustem sighed and repeated his words in Greek.

'The journey would be too dangerous,' he said dully, 'and anyone who went would not be able to return till spring, for the roads would most definitely be closed. We must stay the whole winter through, he says. How I wish I could see my father!' He looked into the flames sadly, and Gedge patted his shoulder.

'You'll see him in the spring,' he said. 'We all will, and he'll be a lot angrier with me than with you, after me sayin' I wouldn't let you come!'

'You are not the one he will whip, Gedge,' said Rustem, putting on a brave smile.

'Ask about our packs,' said Bracy, 'and our horses.'

Rustem and the headman spoke for a while, and then the man waved at a far corner of the house. Rustem went over, and cheerfully called out that all their belonging were there, covered over with their oilskins, which were now quite dry. 'Our horses are stabled with his own, he says,' said Rustem, coming back to the fire.

'We are very grateful for your hospitality,' said Bracy respectfully to the headman. 'We will of course do any work you need while we are here.'

The man nodded and spoke, smiling, as his daughters brought in food that they laid before their father and the young men.

'He says we should rest and eat and grow strong,' said Rustem. 'He says we look like ghosts.'

'I feel like my last meal's jest a ghost,' said Gedge, happily eating what was put in front of him, scooping up the sauce expertly with some of the bread.

'I don't think I like any sight better than you eating happily,' smiled Bracy. 'It's good to see you pleased, Gedge.'

Gedge swallowed a mouthful and grinned. 'Now, if they had some nice spuds and a big mug of tea I'd be really pleased, sir,' he said cheerfully, and went on eating. Bracy chuckled at his evident good humour, and ate heartily himself. When they could eat no more, and found themselves growing sleepy again, they took their leave of the headman and his family, and retired back to the little storeroom, falling asleep the minute they had wrapped themselves in the blankets.

The next morning, Bracy took their packs into the room with them, and unpacked some of his belongings. He braved the freezing winds outside to bring in a pot of fresh snow which he melted and heated over the fire in the main room before bringing it back into the storeroom with him and using it to shave with. Gedge begged a loan of his razor, and shaved too, smiling cheerfully at Rustem when he was done.

'You don't need it, pard'ner,' he said. 'Yer face is still smooth.'

'No more did you need it,' said Rustem dryly.

'Oh here, now,' said Gedge. 'A man has to shave to look neat and proper, ain't that so, sir?'

Bracy looked as if he were trying to maintain the decorum proper to his position as the eldest of them. 'Indeed so, Gedge,' he said. 'Although I feel that Rustem may not be entirely misstating his case.'

Gedge bridled, but was in too good a humour to frown for long. 'Let me trim yer moustache, sir,' he said. 'I'll make it nice and straight.' With some trepidation Bracy handed over the little pair of scissors and Gedge quickly set about the task, finally holding up the mirror for Bracy to see. 'How's that, sir?' he asked, pleased to receive a grateful smile.

'Thank you,' said Bracy, 'that feels much better. You've done as neat a job as I could have, Gedge. However, we'll have to melt a lot more snow if we want to wash, I'm afraid.'

Rustem sighed exaggeratedly and rose. 'I will start bringing some in,' he said. 'you Engelstani stink.'

The others laughed at him and helped him carry in pots of snow to rest on the fire. Those villagers that had call to be out in the cold looked at them curiously, but said nothing to them. That night the headman seemed approving of their improved appearance, and spoke to them in friendly tones. Several other men of the village came to visit and to look at them, but were as polite and friendly as the headman. With Rustem's aid, they gave the story of their journey to and from the dragons' valley, and their adventures within its massive walls. The men seemed disbelieving, which none of the three young men could find it within themselves to blame them for.

Within days it seemed they had been accepted, and the stream of visitors coming to look at them died away, leaving them with the headman's family once again. It was a relief to no longer have to tell their story over and over again, but the house seemed very quiet. On the second night there were no visitors at all, after the headman and his family had retired, Gedge sat silently by the fire looking into the flames with Rustem sitting at his side, idly throwing slivers of wood in and watching them burn.

'Let's turn in,' said Gedge. 'Mr Bracy must be wondering what we're doing out here so late.'

'I think I'll sit by the fire a little longer,' said Rustem, not shifting his eyes from the flames. 'You go on, Gedge, you must be tired of me being in your company at all times.'

'Don't be silly,' said Gedge, covering a yawn. 'You need to rest, same as us.'

'Go on,' said Rustem. 'You must want some time together without me being always present. I want to sit by the fire, so go on. I will knock before I come in.'

Gedge looked at him gratefully, and wished he did not look so sad. He stood up, and tousled Rustem's hair in a friendly manner, saying, 'Don't sit up all night, pard'ner.' He went to the door and looked back meaning to speak, but Rustem was still looking into the flames. Inside, Bracy had neatened the blankets and was pulling off his boots.

'There you are at last,' he said, 'where is Rustem?'

'He said as he wanted to sit up a while yet, and give us a chance to be by ourselves for a change,' said Gedge, closing the door. 'He said as he'd make sure to knock before he came in. He don't want to intrude.' He came a little closer, saying hesitantly, 'I could jest tell him to come on in, sir, if you want.'

'What do you want?' asked Bracy, looking worried.

'It's nice to not have other folk around, jest for a bit, ain't it?' said Gedge. 'Don't you think that, sir?' He gave Bracy a hopeful smile and put a hand on his arm.

'I think I'd almost prefer to be single-handedly charging the enemy,' muttered Bracy in tones of deep alarm. Gedge looked at him askance, feeling rather hurt, and he smiled apologetically. 'I am sorry,' he said quietly. 'I didn't mean to sound so rude. You know I am glad you're here, I hope.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, looking down. 'Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to be forward. G'night.' He pulled off his boots quickly and did not meet Bracy's eyes.

'Gedge, I didn't mean -- you do know I'm fond of you?' said Bracy.

'You said,' said Gedge, still looking down, 'I was yer dearest friend. You said you didn't want me taken away from you.' He looked up again, saying, 'The only one that can make me leave you is you, sir.'

'Don't leave me,' said Bracy, 'not ever. Oh, Gedge, whatever I say seems determined to come out wrong -- here,' he continued, taking Gedge's hand and placing it upon his breast. 'Feel how my heart is racing. It's making me say stupid things.'

'You ain't stupid,' murmured Gedge, looking at his hand's resting place. 'Yer heart is beatin' fast, sir.'

'Yes,' said Bracy with a better smile than before, and Gedge saw he did not know what else to say.

'Mine too,' said Gedge smiling joyfully, and he closed the distance between them.

* * *

 

Gedge sleepily wondered if he should get up and call Rustem in, but decided he could not move from the comfort of the blankets, telling himself the boy would come in when he wanted. Bracy was slowly stroking his hair, as near to sleep as Gedge himself was. He woke a little, struck by the hope that Bracy was not now unhappy, and raised his head to look into the young officer's eyes. A shy smile crossed Bracy's face and he held Gedge closer, pulling his head down to rest on his shoulder once more. 'You are very dear to me,' he whispered in Gedge's ear.

'Thank you, sir,' said Gedge happily.

'Don't call me sir, not now. Call me Edmund, William,' said Bracy.

'Edmund,' Gedge repeated. 'It's a nice name. But only me mum calls me William, si -- Edmund. Call me Bill.'

'You're very dear to me, Bill,' said Bracy quietly. 'Let's get some sleep.' He pulled the blankets up around them and Gedge burrowed closer, letting himself drift off peacefully and happily.


	21. Chapter 21

The weather grew colder and colder, and apart from brief excursions to cut more wood for the fire, the whole village stayed indoors as much as possible. The young men found there was little to do, for although their presence seemed accepted, the other men of the village did not seem to wish to speak to them unless necessary, and the wife and daughters of the headman would not speak to them at all, merely smiling shyly and veiling themselves if spoken to. Despite the cold and the boredom, Gedge felt quite happy and would chat away for hours to Bracy and Rustem. He taught Rustem some songs, and filled the house with his gay laughter to hear his friend sing lustily in a tongue he knew so little of. Rustem for his part taught Gedge some of the songs of his people, laughing that English music was too barbarous to sing much of. Bracy cried mercy, saying he could not sing at all, and would provide instead an audience for their concerts. Gedge was too kind hearted to press him on the matter, thinking that the young officer was shy to raise his voice in song before others. 'If I could get him off with no one else around, I'd soon have him singing out nice and loud,' he thought, fondly looking at Bracy as he bowed his head over his rifle, cleaning it thoroughly. Bracy looked up at him as if he had heard his name called, smiled briefly and bent over his work once more.

Soon, however, there were no more tears in their clothing to be darned, or buckles on their equipment to be mended or replaced, Bracy's sword had been polished and sharpened more often than it needed, and their rifles and Bracy's revolver had been stripped and cleaned so many times that even the most meticulous of men would have had to admit nothing more needed to be done to them. Sleeping became an almost irresistible way to pass the time, despite the fact that their youthful vigour would have despised such sloth under any other circumstances. Gedge felt more than content to curl up cosily under the blankets at a disgracefully early hour and wake with Bracy in his arms, thinking the only way he could be more content would be if he could find a way to ask Rustem to leave them alone together once again. He supposed it would not be fair on his young friend, to be excluded from the chance to sleep the hours away in comfort. Certainly Bracy seemed to think so, always politely asking both of them if they thought they should turn in and leave the headman and his family in peace. On seeing this Gedge felt quite ashamed to be less charitable and, taking himself firmly in hand, resolved to include Rustem in his day as much as possible, and took it on himself to give his young friend English lessons once more while the headman's family looked on with some amusement.

'People will take you for a Londoner soon enough,' he said cheerily, pleased with Rustem's quick mind.

'I know you think I sound very barbarous in your tongue,' said Rustem, smiling back at him. 'You are much better at Greek than I am at English.'

'If you _had_ to speak English all the time, you would soon find yourself improving, just as we did in Greek,' said Bracy, who seemed to derive some pleasure from watching Gedge instruct the boy.

'I know I ain't as good as Mr Bracy,' said Gedge, adding with some pride in his officer's accomplishments, 'he did it at school, he said.'

'Ah,' said Rustem, with a solemn and sly expression, 'that must be why he spoke it so peculiarly at first. You speak it in a much more natural manner, Gedge.'

Gedge flushed, protesting that he was sure that Bracy was by far his superior in using a foreign tongue, feeling his embarrassment fade only when he saw that Bracy laughed at Rustem's joke. Bracy said something he could not understand at all, but saw that it must have been amusing, for Rustem laughed helplessly.

'Alas,' said Bracy in a voice of deep sadness that only provoked Rustem to more laughter, 'I will have to tell my old teachers that they failed me in their lessons, and have made me a target for mockery.'

It was with some relief that the young men found that on the first clear day the men of the village gathered together for a hunt to supplement the stores of food for the winter. Bracy, Gedge and Rustem joined most eagerly in this, although some of the villagers looked at them askance as if wondering what they would do.

'We must do our best to bring down some game,' said Bracy, 'I fear we are a burden on our host and I do not like to think of his family going hungry because of us.'

'Don't you worry, sir,' said Gedge, 'if there's something to be shot out here, between the three of us we'll bring it down.'

'If only I had a gun!' cried Rustem, who had been given a long spear by the headman. 'I would show these barbarians how much game a gentleman can take down!'

'They have been most kind to us,' admonished Bracy. 'I would not despise them for not having the wealth of your people; do not many of your father's men also carry spears, Rustem?'

The boy looked at him at first angrily, then catching Gedge's eye smiled gaily at Bracy and said, though it cost him some blushes, 'Yes, you are right, Bracy. I should remember my duties to them as their guest. I will be more courteous, do not worry.'

'Good lad,' said Bracy absently, fixing his eyes on the valley sides as the hunting party left the village, talking and laughing amongst themselves. 'I would have expected no less from you. How still everything is!'

'Least we know things ain't quiet 'cos there's a monster about,' said Gedge cheerfully. He was feeling very gay with the chance to stretch his legs and get some fresh air, and was sure that the hunt would do Bracy a great deal of good. He looked about him as they climbed higher, admiring the whiteness of the snow and the crisp clarity of the air. 'The snow weren't never so clean when I was young,' he said.

'Was it not, Grandfather?' laughed Rustem. 'I am astonished you can remember such far-off days.'

'Cheek,' said Gedge peaceably, noting how Bracy hid his smile. 'London's a big city, pard'ner, gets a bit grubby. It ain't like this at all.' He was overcome for a moment with longing for the sights and sounds of his childhood, then shook himself, thinking, 'I'd rather be here now with Mr Bracy - with _Edmund_ \- than there with a good, well-paid position.' So thinking he laid a hand on Bracy's shoulder and received a bright smile in return.

In their heavy clothes they were soon warm right through with the exertions of their climb, although as they came out to more exposed parts of the hillsides they and the other men drew scarves tight round their faces to thwart the icy winds that attempted to chill them. None of the men spoke now, saving their strength for the climb and looking about them keenly. At last one of the villagers exclaimed softly and pointed further ahead and upwards. At first Gedge could see nothing, but then, as Rustem also pointed a patch of white of a slightly different shade resolved itself into two of the goats native to the mountains. The hunting party began to work its way closer to their prey.

'You've got good sharp eyes,' said Gedge to Rustem, 'I was looking for them to have brown coats.'

'They change in the winter, to hide themselves in the snow,' said Rustem, looking pleased at the praise.

'That's clever,' said Gedge, wondering if he were being teased, 'but it won't do them no good. I s'y, sir, don't you think we're within range now?'

'Yes, indeed,' said Bracy, 'Although it is not the easiest of shots.'

'Let's take 'em down from here,' said Gedge eagerly, 'that'll show we're useful and doing our bit for the village.' He raised his already loaded rifle to his shoulder and sighted carefully. One of the villagers behind him spoke quietly but angrily, putting a heavy hand on Gedge's shoulder.

'He says you will do nothing but chase them away,' said Rustem.

'You tell our friend that Gedge will do no such thing,' said Bracy, 'I do not think there is a finer shot in our regiment.'

Rustem spoke slowly and haltingly to the villager, and Gedge sighted again, feeling a great warmth within him at Bracy's words, and being determined that he should succeed and prove them true. 'You be ready too, sir,' he said quietly, all his attention on his target, 'I'm taking the one on the right.' With a _crack!_ the sound of his shot resounded in the freezing air, and the larger of the goats leapt up and then fell lifeless back on its ledge. Almost at the same time a second rifle shot echoed loudly, and the other goat, startled into presenting a clear target, went down cleanly. 'Oh, well done, sir!' laughed Gedge as the villagers exclaimed in surprise.

'It is I who must say that to you,' said Bracy, 'You are a very fine shot, Gedge.'

Light at heart, Gedge followed the villagers up the slope and watched as they brought down the goats, exclaiming in pleased tones at him. The carcasses were carried by two of the younger villagers, and the hunt continued. By the end of the day another three goats had been brought down, one of them by Gedge. Some birds had also been killed by the sharp-eyed village boys who spied where they sat and took them neatly with flung stones. It was a well-satisfied group of hunters who returned to the village with their game, and Gedge felt himself much appreciated although he could understand only a few words of what was said to him without Rustem's aid. The men gathered in the headman's house and recounted Gedge's skill, making him blush when Rustem translated their words. He gladly acquiesced to the request that some of his game should be shared with other households of the village and found that the rough drink the men favoured was pressed upon him as he ate. He was full and satisfied by the time they left, and thinking longingly of his bed.

'We had a cold day,' said Rustem, looking at Gedge from the corner of his eye. 'I have a mind to sleep here by the fire.'

Gedge looked at him with great happiness and turned to Bracy who kept his eyes steadily on the flames.

'Rustem has a good idea,' said Bracy in a queer tone of voice. 'I think I will do likewise.' He turned to Gedge and continued softly, 'I feel as if I were quite frozen through.'

Gedge put an understanding smile on his face. 'Here I am, getting puffed up with these folks' praise and not even seeing my poor orficer's cold,' he thought, telling himself moreover that he was glad for Bracy to want to sleep in the main room and get properly warm. 'Well, I'll keep the pair of you company, then,' he said in what he hoped was a gay tone.

'I will get the blankets,' said Rustem drily, and did so at once. He cast a look at both of them, then rolled himself up in his blanket and seemed asleep at once. Bracy followed suit, and Gedge found himself drifting off to sleep with the queerest sense that the young officer was waiting for him to do so.

* * *

On waking the next morning, Bracy lay silent and still, gazing up at the ceiling in the dim light. Beside him Gedge stirred, snuggling close against his side. Bracy steeled himself not to put an arm about the young sergeant, feeling he had led the lad astray quite enough already. 'How my brother officers would despise me, taking advantage of a man under me,' he thought sorrowfully. 'Only a brute would act so, turning a man's honest love to selfish ends. I must put a rein on my actions and treat him more distantly. He will come to see it is for his own good, that he cannot continue being familiar in this manner.' So thinking, he planned a course of actions whereby he would be fair and considerate of Gedge while not contravening the demands of their respective ranks. Much cheered by this resolution to complete propriety he felt equal to responding warmly when Gedge opened his eyes and peered sleepily at him.

'Morning, sir,' whispered Gedge, hiding a yawn.

'Good morning,' said Bracy kindly, as quietly as he could. 'Is Rustem still asleep?'

Gedge looked over his shoulder to where only a little of Rustem's chestnut hair showed from the tightly-wrapped blankets, and turned back, smiling. 'Yes, sir. Fast asleep - we don't need to disturb him, do we?'

'I suppose not, it is still early,' said Bracy. Gedge beamed happily, then leaned over him pressing his lips to Bracy's own. Bracy found, to his horror, his arms going about Gedge and holding him close for an instant, then as his resolution came strongly into his mind he shoved the lad off strongly. Gedge rolled hard against Rustem and made a sound as if he had been winded, his eyes wide in surprise.

'Edmund?' he said, too loudly, and Rustem made a sleepy noise of protest.

'Do not be familiar, sir,' said Bracy, rather more coldly than he had intended, and turned over. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Edm -- Mr Bracy?' said Gedge very quietly, and laid a hand on Bracy's shoulder. 'Sir?'

Bracy shook him off and burrowed more deeply into his blanket. He screwed his eyes shut at the memory of Gedge's face when he had pushed him, and did not respond to Gedge's entreaties to speak with him. Behind him, he heard Gedge stand, and felt the young sergeant was looking down at him silently. Abruptly, Gedge walked away. Bracy heard the outer door open and shut, and then everything was as silent as before. Telling himself uneasily that he had only done what was needful, he allowed sleep to claim him once more. When he awoke it seemed as if only a moment had passed, but the room was light and quiet sounds of industry came from one corner. Raising his head, he saw his host's daughters making the bread for the day. He looked to the side and saw he was alone, both Gedge and Rustem having vanished. Feeling that he should seek out Gedge to make it clear that his earlier harshness had had a purpose, Bracy stood, folding his blanket neatly. At once the youngest of the headman's daughters veiled herself and brought him bread and he found himself constrained by politeness to sit and break his fast, the girls bringing him more bread than he wished. It was with some relief that he saw the door open and Rustem come in, stamping snow from his boots.

'Good morning, Rustem,' said Bracy. 'Gedge is not with you?'

'No,' said Rustem shortly, and spoke some words in the villagers' tongue. The girls at once began to pile up bread for him.

'I was hoping to speak with him,' said Bracy, 'where is he?' Rustem did not answer him, but instead said another word to the girls, one of whom went to a basket by the wall and drew forth a handful of dried fruit, handing it and the bread to him carefully. 'Is something wrong?' asked Bracy as Rustem looked at him darkly and turned once more to the door.

'_I_ would not cause him such pain,' said Rustem, his hand on the latch. He scowled at Bracy who felt certain suddenly that Gedge was in trouble. The boy looked at his pale face a moment longer, then sighed. 'He is in the stables,' said Rustem, and put the food in Bracy's hands. 'He has not eaten.' He turned about again and sat heavily by the fire saying in a disgusted voice, 'Go, go.'

Unsure as to what he would find, Bracy went out the door and around to the stables - for the headman, unlike many other of the villagers had a house large enough to provide separate accommodation for his animals - and slipped in quietly. His eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom and he could see the headman's donkeys and goats, who had been crowded together to make room for the two horses. Only the headman's own horse had not been supplanted, and kept, lordly-like, its own stall. Gedge was leaning against one wall, a curry-brush in his hand, staring at the animals as if they were of great interest.

'I told yer, I don't want no breakfast,' said Gedge in Greek, and Bracy was must disheartened by the sadness in his tone.

'No breakfast?' said Bracy jovially, 'that is most unlike you, Gedge, are you not well?'

Gedge straightened up immediately. 'Sir,' he said. 'I thought it was Rustem, sir. Sorry, sir.'

'He told me you hadn't eaten,' said Bracy. 'Come now, do have something. What have you been doing out here? I was surprised to find you gone.'

'Didn't want to be a bother to you, sir,' said Gedge smartly. 'I thought as I could make myself useful, so I mucked out and brushed the horses.'

'Such hard work so early,' said Bracy, smiling and wishing Gedge would look less like he was on parade, 'You put the rest of us to shame. Look, there is fruit as well as bread.' He held the food out and Gedge seemed to relent, coming forward.

'Will you have some, sir?' asked Gedge.

Starting to say that he had already eaten, Bracy looked at the lad's face and said instead, 'I'd be very glad to share with you.' Gedge looked very tired and downcast, but Bracy felt he could not shame the young sergeant by saying anything. They ate in silence, Gedge thanking him politely when the food was gone. After a silence that lasted some minutes Gedge cleared his throat.

'I'll get back to work, sir, if you don't mind.'

'No, no, come back into the heat,' said Bracy.

'I wouldn't want to be an annoyance to you, sir,' said Gedge crisply.

'You wouldn't be,' said Bracy in astonishment, then more slowly, 'I'm not annoyed with you, Gedge, I'm annoyed with myself.'

Gedge looked at him with a more open expression, saying, 'Yer too hard on yerself, always.' He shyly embraced the officer, raising a hand to touch his cheek. With an oath Bracy stepped back, and winced as Gedge's face closed up again.

'Oh, Gedge,' said Bracy contritely, 'I did not mean to distress you.'

'No. 'Course not, sir,' said Gedge.

'You're in my charge,' said Bracy pleadingly. 'I'm responsible for you, I have to take proper care of you, don't you see?' He felt most uneasy about the way in which Gedge stood silently watching him, and continued, 'You must see that I cannot use my position against you. I am responsible for both your physical and moral welfare and must refrain from setting you a bad example.'

Gedge sighed heavily and looked at him in a way that seemed to express both fondness and what, if Bracy had not known Gedge to be an exemplary and respectful well-trained soldier, he would have thought was exasperation.

'Yer goin' to worry yersself into an early grave,' said Gedge, and laid a hand upon Bracy's arm, taking his hand firmly in his own. 'You don't have to take care of me, we have to take care of each other, and of Rustem. Only way we'll all get back home. You've got us this far and I don't doubt you'll get us home too, so I don't want to hear you sayin' yer a bad example, not in soldiering, not,' and he looked almost angrily into Bracy's eyes, 'in anything. Did you think I was jest following _orders_?'

'But the army won't allow --,' started Bracy.

'We ain't in the fort, and we've all the winter to get through, and I don't regret none of it,' said Gedge with determination, and threw his arms about Bracy. 'D'you?'

Bracy tried to hold himself stiffly for a little, then, as Gedge merely held on with greater determination, returned the embrace feeling a sensation of safety and great relief as if he had been pulled back from a precipice. He felt great happiness as Gedge kissed him eagerly. 'Bill,' he said, 'Bill, you must think me a fool. I don't seem to be able to help it.'

Gedge laughed quietly, saying, 'Let's go get warm, and you let me do the worryin' from now on, Edmund.'

He led Bracy by the hand from the stables, and they stopped dead to see Rustem waiting for them outside. The boy looked at them appraisingly and then, seeing their smiles, bent quickly and rolled a large ball of snow between his hands, flinging it with deadly accuracy so that it exploded in a flurry all over Gedge.

'You villain!' cried Gedge in mock fury as Bracy laughed at his expression, making a snowball of his own and showing that the aim of a British fusilier was as good as any hill boy's. Rustem laughed and danced backwards through the snow, flinging his missiles at both Gedge and Bracy, who pursued him with vigour, and upon catching him attempted to stuff his tunic full of snow until he wriggled from their grasp and led them in pursuit of him once again. Left by themselves at first, the boys and young men of the village joined in little by little until the whole village rang with laughter and cries of outrage as snowballs found their targets and the old men and women shook their heads from the doorways over the energy and foolishness of young men.


	22. Chapter 22

The winter dragged on, by turns howling blizzards and calm silent days, until Gedge felt he had quite forgotten what any other season was like. The days were broken at midwinter with a festival at which the villagers brought out some treasures stored against the day; wine, meats and fruits that preserved the memory of summer. Gedge felt most annoyed with himself that he had not thought to find a way to make gifts for his friends, especially when Rustem presented both of the British soldiers with plaited straps he had made from scraps of leather begged from their host.

'It is a very poor gift,' said Rustem, 'but perhaps may prove useful. I did not want to let the day pass without marking it.'

Gedge embraced his young friend, and told himself that should he ever return to Gittah Fort and the 404th he would buy fine gifts for his friend and somehow ensure they were delivered. 'I wish I had some Christmas present for you,' he said morosely to Bracy that night, when at last people were retiring in exhaustion.

Bracy just smiled and drew him close, saying, 'You kept us all going when I thought there was no hope. That's present enough, Bill.'

'I'd still like to be able to give you so much as a screw of tobacco,' grumbled Gedge, but let Bracy coax him into better humour, falling asleep at last happily.

When the first signs of spring appeared it felt to Gedge as if he were properly awake for the first time in months and he delighted in the warmer breezes and the withdrawal of the winter, which had been harsh and long. Eagerly, he, Bracy and Rustem joined in any work that needed to be undertaken outside, feeling as if they had been released from imprisonment and glorying in the feel of fresh air upon themselves. Although they did not speak of it much even amongst themselves, as if fearing that to do so would put off the day, they looked in anticipation for the opening of the roads when they could continue with their journey. Day by day, it seemed, the snows retreated, and fresh green grass was soon covering the valley floor to the delight of the animals now released from their winter housing. Gedge watched the villagers' goats being driven up the hillside by some small boys, and thought happily that soon he and his friends would also leave.

At last, some time after Rustem had been chafing to go and saying that he knew the roads were open, the headman most politely came to them and said that their way was clear. Bracy bowed and thanked him, saying, 'Sir, we will send payment back to you, for we know our presence put a not inconsiderable strain upon your family. We are very grateful for your hospitality.' Rustem conveyed these words to the headman, who smiled and shook his head.

'He says it is not a matter requiring payment,' said Rustem, 'but I think it would be polite to send him some present.' The headman spoke again and left them, and Rustem laughed a little. 'He says he will guide us to my home himself. Perhaps he fears my father will say he kept me here so long from malice, and wishes to explain.' Bracy nodded, looking troubled at such a thought.

Some time was spent in packing supplies for their trip, their host's wife and daughters wrapping what seemed to be a large amount of their remaining stores of food carefully and presenting it to them. 'I hope we are not leaving these ladies hungry,' said Bracy in some worry on the morning they were about to leave. 'It will be some time before they can replenish their stores.'

'Oh, my father will see they are repaid,' said Rustem, frowning at the horse he was borrowing. 'Have you ever seen a nag uglier than this? I think its mother must have been a goat.' He strapped a portion of their supplies carefully behind the saddle and shook his head over the quality of the tack.

At last all was ready, and the little party started on its journey back to Rustem's valley. The village headman took the lead, his horse keeping an easy pace as it went down the trail. Gedge looked about him with pleasure, seeing little flowers by the side of the path and listening happily to the birds. He caught Bracy watching him and smiled broadly. 'It's good to be back on the road, ain't it, sir?' he said.

'Yes, indeed,' said Bracy, who seemed all at once to be as gay as Gedge had ever seen him, 'this is a fine country, Gedge, and I'm happy you're here with me.' He sat straighter and seemed quite carefree. 'Yes,' he repeated, 'a fine country and fine company. A man could wish for nothing better.'

Gedge pointed up the trail. 'Race you to that pink rock,' he said. 'Last one there makes dinner.'

'What pink rock?' asked Bracy, squinting ahead. 'Gedge! Come back here!' Grinning helplessly, he spurred his horse after Gedge's, the sound of the young sergeant's taunting laughter still hanging in the air.

 

* * *

The first several days of their journey were unremarkable, yet Gedge felt as if they were the best he had ever experienced. All their little party were in good spirits with the bright weather and beauties of the mountains, but Bracy more so than any. He laughed at any jokes Gedge or Rustem might tell, pointed out sights and creatures he found of interest and, although he still protested that he could not sing, hummed cheerfully along when Gedge or Rustem lifted their voices in song. Looking at his officer in this gay mood Gedge felt for the first time in many months that Bracy was only a little older than he. At night he lay warm and comfortable with Bracy's arms about him, the resilience of youth making the hard ground on which they lay seem as good as a bed.

One evening as they lay, sleep drifting over them, a thought came into Gedge's mind and he whispered in English, 'Sir, sir! You did what you set out to; Rustem can tell his father how many dragons we killed and how they're all in that valley. Do you think he'll let us go back to Gittah?'

Bracy looked at him seriously, and touched a finger to his cheek. 'I think we have a very good chance that he will, even though we did not kill them all as I said. Still, Straton is a man of honour and will see we have done our best. We could be back with the regiment before another month has passed, Gedge.'

'Hurray!' cried Gedge, although quietly. 'Ain't that wonderful, sir? Back with our friends?'

'Do you long to be back with the regiment so much, Bill?' asked Bracy, a touch sorrowfully.

'Course I do, don't you?' asked Gedge, then noted the sadness on Bracy's face. 'Oh!' he ejaculated, 'you won't let them take me away from you, will you? Oh, don't, please don't, sir!'

'We'll think of something,' said Bracy firmly. 'There may be a way, I have thought about this already.'

'What? What'll we do?' asked Gedge, but Bracy just hushed him gently and settled him more comfortably under the blankets. 'Oh, but I am stupid!' thought Gedge, 'why didn't I think about this? And now I've made him sad, and he was so happy. Well done, Bill,' he thought in annoyance at himself, 'you _are_ a prize chump.' So thinking he was quite sure he would lie awake all night until he had thought of a solution, but it seemed to him that the very next moment he was opening his eyes to see the dawn. He stirred restlessly, rousing Bracy, who did not seem at all put out to have Gedge get him up so early. Gedge for his part was glad to see that Bracy had recovered his good spirits and was cheerful as they quietly prepared some food to break their fast.

As they went on Rustem recognised sights from his journey out, greeting them as if they were old friends. Gedge smiled at his young friend with fond indulgence as the boy looked about him with a shining and happy face, thinking that such exuberance was excusable in one so young. Then he thought about the streets in London where he and his friends had grown up and felt a wave of homesickness wash over him, after which he thought only kind thoughts of Rustem's boyish joy. Bracy looked at Rustem with great indulgence and agreed cheerfully with the boy's assertion that his land was beautiful.

At last they came to the trail leading down into the valley of Rustem's people, their horses lifting their ears with delight at walking downhill. Gedge looked over the neat fields and well-kept farmhouses and felt very glad for his young friend, whose face was set in youthful dignity and whose eyes were bright with unshed tears. Entering the valley in the late morning, they kept a very easy pace down the narrow, steep trail, Rustem looking all about him as if at sights he had thought he would never see again. The boy's eyes were fixed on the town with great longing, and Gedge took his hand and squeezed it companionably.

'We'll be there before too long, pard'ner,' he said. 'Jest think how pleased yer dad'll be to see you!'

'Oh, he will whip me for being a disobedient boy,' said Rustem offhand, but he could not disguise the deep yearning in his voice.

On the valley floor everything was green and fresh. The herds of sheep looked at the returning young men with little interest, having quite forgotten the need to be saved from dragons, and returned lazily to their task of grazing peaceably. From time to time a man working in the fields raised a hand to wave to them, but no one seemed to recognise them as the men who had set out the previous year. At last, in late afternoon, they reached the little town, and rode in slowly, their horses tired and hungry. Bracy's and Gedge's lifted their heads as if they recognised their surroundings and would make their way to their old stables. Here too people looked at the riders incuriously at first, then murmurs grew as first Rustem and then the young Englishmen were recognised. The men of the town surrounded their horses, lifting up their hands and crying out for their story, but Bracy kept them moving, saying he would speak to Straton first. Ahead of them, Gedge saw men rush into Straton's house, and by the time the crowd had allowed the horses to work their way up the street, Straton had come out, his face lined with grief as if he had lost all joy in life.

'I've come back, Father,' said Rustem in a voice that seemed to aim at nonchalance but failed. 'Father, Father!' he cried, slipping from his horse and rushing up to embrace Straton fiercely.

'Oh, my son!' cried Straton brokenly, and father and son clung together weeping.

Gedge and Bracy slid down from their horses, followed by the village headman, and waited till Straton had at last taken his arms from about Rustem, and had wiped his eyes. He looked at them in amazement, as if he had truly expected never to see them again.

'I scarcely believe my eyes,' he said. 'When you left so late in the year on such a journey I thought you had gone to your deaths.'

'Not at all, sir,' said Bracy, 'we have not quite achieved our total aim, but were successful enough and have returned, as you see.' He went on to tell of their journey; how they had reached the great sculptures of the gods of Greece and of Alexander, how they had been menaced by the bear and saved by Rustem's timely arrival - here Straton growled rather like a bear himself, and Rustem, buoyed up with joy at seeing his father, grinned impishly - how they had come to the great wall and penetrated the dark crack leading to the wonderful valley beyond. The crowd cried out to hear of the huge beasts in their queerly warm home and the great flocks of dragons.

'You need not fear them,' said Bracy, 'for while it is true that we did not kill them all, we killed a very great number and those that are left will surely find enough food within the confines of their own home for many years to come. We left at last because we found a danger more terrible than any dragon - thankfully one that cannot leave its distant home. If it were not for Rustem we would all have perished, but his bravery saved us and let us return.' So saying, he went on to tell them of the great monster that stalked the valley and of Rustem's bravery in leading it away from the horses. The crowd exclaimed in horror and Straton shuddered, clasping Rustem to his breast once more. When Bracy's story was finished the people of the town cried out and cheered the three young men loudly, again and again, making Rustem grin with pleasure and bringing a blush to the cheeks of Bracy and Gedge. When the noise had died down, Straton stepped forward and embraced the British soldiers one after the other.

'You are heroes out of the old tales!' he cried. 'To track down and kill these monsters and return! This is a marvellous feat. And,' he continued, tears coming to his eyes once more, 'you have restored this wicked, wicked child to me. You must be rewarded - ask what you will, Bracy, I will refuse you nothing.'

The crowd cheered again and Gedge held his breath, looking eagerly at Bracy. The young officer looked at him queerly, and took his hand, bending to whisper in his ear, 'Forgive me,' before straightening once more.

'Straton,' he said, emotion in his voice, 'we have returned to you not solely through our own efforts. We were lost and in grave danger of death on the road, ill and despairing - if it had not been for Gedge's good sense, we might never have made it as far as we did,' he said, looking fondly at the lad, and continuing, 'We survived only by the good graces of this gentleman here, who took us in although we were strangers to his people, and who has looked for no reward, not knowing at the time of our arrival even that Rustem was your son.' He threw out a hand and brought the village headman closer, ignoring that gentleman's shyness and dislike of being stared at. 'His people are poor, and yet they sheltered and fed us all winter long,' said Bracy, 'and he himself has brought us safe back to you today. Straton, what I ask is this: reward his kindness to strangers, for he could have let us die in the cold without you ever knowing our fate. Embrace him and his people no longer as your vassals but as your friends!'

The crowd fell silent and the village headman stared in wonder and fear first at Bracy and then at Straton. Gedge looked at Bracy, mouth open, and his mind awhirl. The silence was broken at last by Straton's ebullient laughter. 'Ah, what it is to be young!' he cried. 'Gladly, Bracy, gladly,' and he seized the village headman in a firm embrace, pounding him on the back and calling him 'brother.' Caught up in the joy of their _strategos_ the crowd cheered again, and Bracy, Gedge and Rustem were all seized and made repeat their story, over and over.

 

* * *

 

A great feast was prepared, and the young men and the village headman were seated to either side of Straton and given the choicest dishes and an abundance of wine. It passed in a sort of dream for Gedge, who dazedly looked at his officer's joyous face in confusion. Many of the prominent men of the town made toasts to the young men's bravery, and Gedge was very glad that the wine in his cup was well watered. Even though he added more and more water he still felt very sleepy when the guests finally fell asleep where they sat or walked unsteadily out to find their way to their own houses. Straton rose from his seat and supported the yawning Rustem out of the hall.

At last no one was watching him and Gedge let himself sag in his seat until Bracy put an arm under his elbow and made him stand. He saw that the officer was also very tired, but still light hearted and gay.

'Come along, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'you look as if you will slide to the floor.'

'I ain't drunk, sir,' said Gedge, offended.

'No, no, I meant you are tired, come on.'

Gedge let himself be drawn along, a servant with a candle leading the way up the stairs and along the dark corridor. The man opened a door and left them with the candle, bowing as he went past them. Gedge saw their old room, looking much as he remembered it with bright blankets on the bed. The shutters were no longer nailed shut, but were open to allow a cool breeze to enter the room. Bracy shut the door and put a hand on Gedge's shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Gedge,' he said. 'I should have said something to you, but I was so afraid you would have talked me round with your good sense. We have our duty of course, but we also owed duty to the people who sheltered us for so long. And why is Britain in India at all if it is not to improve the lives of the people here? We should count our own welfare as lower than the welfare of the peoples we find in this land.' He looked pleadingly at Gedge, as if hoping he were persuaded.

'You should have said,' muttered Gedge. 'I thought you wanted to get back to the regiment.'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you,' said Bracy, 'but I am not sorry to have freed those people from their long vassalage. And I am happy for more selfish reasons also.' He stroked Gedge's hair back from his face, murmuring, 'These people have different views that we, Gedge, they won't separate us. We won't ever have to lose each other now.'

'You did that because of me?' asked Gedge, 'but what about yer career? Yer an _orficer_.'

'I'd rather be here with you,' said Bracy, 'are you very angry with me, Bill?'

'No,' said Gedge beginning to smile. 'I'm not.' He felt the grin broaden and saw its echo on Bracy's face at the thought that they would be in peace amongst friends. 'I seem to rec'lect that bed's comfy,' said Gedge cheerfully.

'Let's see if you have a good memory,' said Bracy, taking his hands and drawing him over to the bright and welcoming blankets.

Gedge laughed and blew out the candle on the way.


	23. Chapter 23

In the days that followed, Bracy and Gedge found themselves called upon to speak of their journey, of the dragons and the other marvellous beasts of the valley, and, most of all, of the monster and Rustem's part in that evening until they felt they would be happy never to speak of it all again. When they were not telling and re-telling their story, however, they were left in peace, and Bracy felt himself very calm and happy. If doubts arose in his mind they vanished away when he saw Gedge laughing and content. Sitting and looking out over the valley, one arm cast about Gedge, he wondered what they should do with their lives. It seemed unfair, as Gedge agreed, that they should live in Straton's house, when the man had perhaps not looked for them to be permanent guests. 'I wonder if we should start a farm,' said Bracy, 'no doubt we could learn to do it well enough.' He did not think about such things for long, however, for like Gedge and Rustem he was happy for the moment merely to rest and enjoy the warmth and the greater abundance of food. He enjoyed seeing Gedge and Rustem at play with the boys of the town and joined in their games once or twice, feeling a little foolish. Soon he found it better to keep company with the men and did his best to accustom himself to learning how he should be a Greek gentleman.

It was a fortnight after they had returned to the valley that Straton sought him out, taking his arm and leading him away from other listeners. 'You are looking much better, Bracy,' he said. 'You all seemed starved of proper food after the winter.'

'Our hosts gave us everything they could, and stinted themselves to do so, though they are poor,' said Bracy, unwilling to hear a derogatory word against the village.

'Yes, yes,' said Straton, 'I do not mean otherwise, but still, all three of you are in better health now. You were generous to that village, Bracy, and at your own cost.'

'I felt it only fitting that some recognition --,' began Bracy stiffly, but Straton held up a hand, laughing to himself.

'You are young and see challenges to your honour where none are intended,' he said. 'You were right to be generous, even at the cost. However, you must give me the chance to be generous also, Bracy.' He looked at the young officer in great seriousness. 'You have given me back my son, when I had lost all hope even of according him his funeral rites. Do you have children, Bracy?'

'No,' said Bracy.

'Then you cannot know what a great thing you have done for me, and must trust me when I say it is a debt I will find hard to repay - no, do not shake your head, this is something that must be said. Rustem has told me you and Gedge have spoken of having a farm. If that is what you wish I will give you one, with men to work your fields, but you and Gedge will always be welcome in my house, always. There is no need to think of anything else, unless it is truly what you wish. But that is not what I came to you to speak of. I would not have you think you are prisoners, Bracy and that you must pass your lives here by constraint. You are free to come and go as you please.'

At first Bracy merely smiled, glad in his heart that he and Gedge should be trusted so, but then he thought of what this meant and that, having satisfied his duty to the village that had saved them, there was now no barrier to he and Gedge satisfying also their older duty to their regiment. He said nothing, looking instead out over the valley, and thinking it unfair that having found such happiness his conscience now called on him to turn his back and return to the demands of his duty as a British officer.

Seeing his face fall, Straton asked, 'What is wrong, Bracy?'

'Thank you for all your kindness to us,' said Bracy distantly, 'I am very grateful that you will allow us to leave.'

'What is this?' said Straton, 'will you not stay amongst us? Do you not know how you are loved and honoured?'

'Ah!' ejaculated Bracy, 'if only I could! But while I could put aside the demands of my duty when I thought I had sacrificed them to do good for others, I cannot now that I know I may honourably fulfil both my duty to those who sheltered us and my duty to the Queen. I wish it were otherwise, but both Gedge and I must leave you.'

'I thought only to please you and show that you are esteemed,' said Straton with sadness. 'No man can avoid his fate - even if I were to gainsay myself and order you to stay you would know it for falsehood and would leave. Still I entreat you to stay, Bracy. Are you and Gedge unhappy among us?'

'Please,' said Bracy, 'I cannot.' He turned away, saying, 'I must find Gedge.'

'Wait,' said Straton, 'speak with him later. If you must go no one will stop you, but stay a while, Bracy, as our guests.'

Bracy nodded, wondering how he should say to Gedge that they would leave after all, and followed Straton back to the men with whom he had been earlier conversing.

* * *

That night when Bracy had told him they must return to the 404th Gedge rolled over so that it could not be seen when he wiped surreptitiously at his eyes. 'I should be happy,' he thought, 'it ain't that he's got tired of me, I'm sure he wants to see his friends and I can see mine - if they ain't all dead and we ain't going back for nothing!' He wiped at his eyes again and let Bracy pull him round into an embrace. 'When d'you want to go, sir?' he asked.

'Well, there is no longer any rush to get back to the fort,' said Bracy, 'we can stay a little longer if you like.'

'Oh, yes,' said Gedge, then, all in a rush he cried, 'we don't know what happened to the fort! Everyone might be dead, sir! The fort might be gone!'

'Now, Gedge,' said Bracy, 'do not be silly - even if the worst had indeed happened, do you really think the army would not have sent another regiment to take the place of the 404th. There will be _someone_ there for us to report to.'

'But that don't matter!' cried Gedge, a new idea coming into his mind, ''cos they think _we're_ dead! They must do, sir, we've been gone just about a year; they must think we was shot long ago.' He felt pleased with his line of reasoning, thinking that Bracy must now surely agree that there was little point in returning.

Bracy, however, stroked his hair and said quietly, 'we know that is not the case. Surely you cannot wish to stay here based on a lie, Bill?'

Knowing that Bracy was right, Gedge sighed and said heavily, 'I suppose we could go in a day or two.'

'We'll stay longer than that,' said Bracy, 'you will need to speak to Rustem, we will need to organise supplies, and we will take some time simply to enjoy the life we have here.' Feeling that that life had already slipped from him, Gedge kept silent, but essayed a smile when Bracy continued in a whisper, 'So let's not waste more time talking about it now,' and kissed his face.

The next morning, as they ate bread and meat in the hall, Gedge told Rustem they should have to leave and return to their fort. Rustem looked at him in amazement and did not notice when the dogs crept over to stealthily take food from his plate. 'That is stupid!' cried Rustem, 'you cannot go like this!'

'We have to, pard'ner,' said Gedge, 'even if we'd rather stay, it's our duty to go back. You can see that, can't you? If you was stayin' in England and knew you could come back here because you'd promised, wouldn't you have to do it, even if you wanted to stay?'

'This is your idea,' said Rustem to Bracy, and, turning back to Gedge he continued in tones of hope and desperation, 'You could stay - let Bracy go back to your fort if he so wishes to go, but you could stay. Don't go, Gedge, don't go! Stay here with me!' So saying he flung his arms about Gedge and hugged him tight.

'Rustem, stop, you will embarrass our friends,' said Straton, but Rustem just held Gedge tighter, whispering entreaties not to leave.

Gedge held his young friend close, feeling sad that they should have to part but at last said, 'Here now, don't take on so. It can't be helped, that's all. We'd like to stay, but we jest can't and that's all there is to it.' He felt very low to say this, as if it had only at that moment struck him that he would never see Rustem again, and would return to a life that seemed very far away, almost a forgotten dream. Rustem tore himself from Gedge's arms and ran from the hall, his face angry and his eyes full of unshed tears.

'It is a hard thing to lose friends, especially friends with whom one has endured so much,' said Straton, looking after his son with sadness. 'He thought you would be here always.'

Neither Gedge nor Bracy replied, their sad faces showing that they too had thought this.

'Well,' said Straton, 'I will give orders for you to have as much supplies as you wish, and you can go at any time of your choosing. Let us know, and we will feast you before you leave. I regret to tell you that I cannot return your own clothes, for when I knew Rustem had followed you, in anger I ordered them burned. I will make this loss good.' He stood and followed his son out of the hall, leaving Bracy and Gedge alone but for the dogs who came and begged shamelessly for the breakfasts they no longer had the heart to eat.

The next weeks they spent leisurely, no longer needing to decide how and where they should live, but enjoying all that they could of the valley. Gedge was most pleased to find that Rustem's spirits seemed to have lifted, and that the boy was as gay as ever when they wrestled or swam. Only sometimes did a look of sadness come into Rustem's eyes, and he quickly hid it, as if determined to wring every last drop of pleasure he could from his friendship with Gedge. Now that the decision to leave had been accepted, Gedge felt sad but at most times quite calm and found he could enjoy himself whole-heartedly as long as he did not dwell on the moment of separation. He never allowed Bracy to think that he was other than satisfied to go, thinking that his officer had enough burdens without Gedge adding to them. Still, sometimes at night, when Bracy was asleep Gedge found himself wishing they could stay and then, thinking of his friends in the 404th, felt that he must rush and see them at once. In this confusion of feeling he lay wakeful until sleep could no longer be denied, and his subsequent dreams were filled with his soldier-friends in Greek dress and his Greek friends in British uniform.

At last, before the heat of the summer became unbearable, Bracy said they would go, and Straton had a feast prepared to bid them farewell. Gedge and Bracy were both pleased and saddened to see that the men of the town seemed truly to regret their going, and many fine speeches were made expressing the hope that they would come back. Straton gave them both fine swords of Indian design. Gedge wondered to himself if they had been part of the caravan that Rustem and his friends had raided that day when they first met, but said nothing. The guests cheered when Straton said that he and Rustem would take it upon themselves to guide their friends on their way back to India. The young men were heaped down with other gifts too, new tack for their horses, finely worked saddlebags and bracelets of antique design that Straton fastened about their wrists. Gedge flushed a little, thinking of the ribbing he would get from his friends in the 404th if they saw him wear such a thing, but he smiled and thanked Straton for his kindness. Both he and Bracy were greatly moved to be given new tunics made, as they were told, by the woman whose daughter had been taken by the dragon, who had worked for many months weaving and sewing so that her daughter's avengers might be clothed like gentlemen, refusing to believe that they could have perished.

Gedge slipped from the hall after the presents had been given and several rounds of toasts raised, hoping to catch a breath of fresh air. The night was clear and the stars seemed very close. A hand was laid upon his shoulder, and he turned to find Rustem by his side.

'It is a beautiful night,' said Rustem quietly.

'Yes, it's lovely,' said Gedge.

'I must return this,' said Rustem, putting his hands to his neck and withdrawing the golden chain with its dark blue beads.

'No, no!' said Gedge, 'I can't take it, I felt all wrong takin' it before. Yer mum wouldn't want you to give it away,' and he gently pushed the boy's hand back.

'Then borrow it to keep you safe,' said Rustem, holding it out once again. 'You can come back and return it to me,' he said, his voice full of hope.

'I can't,' said Gedge. 'If I thought I'd ever manage to get back here - but I'm a sojer, Rustem. I c'n only go where I'm ordered to go. You keep that, all right?'

Rustem dropped his hand by his side, then covered his face with both hands, crying quietly as if his heart would break. Gedge put his arms about him and held him until he managed to stop and kissing his brow.

''S'all right,' he said, 'yer a good lad, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, really I am.' He cast about for something cheering to say, continuing, 'and we don't have to part jest yet, you and yer father are comin' part of the way with us after all.'

Rustem sighed, leaning on Gedge's shoulder. 'Yes,' he said. 'Perhaps you will change your minds on the road.'

Gedge made no reply, feeling it wrong to give the boy false hope, simply holding him close a moment longer and kissing him once more before putting the chain back about his neck and leading him indoors again.

* * *

The journey back was easy, the roads secure and the mountains in their summer attire of grass and flowers very beautiful. The beauties of the country were, however, seen by Bracy and Gedge only in the morning and evening, and when rest stops were made, for Bracy had insisted that they be blindfolded during the travels. Straton had at first refused, saying he knew them for men of honour who would not reveal the location of the valley, but Bracy was firm, saying that if they in truth did not know the way they could not be ordered to lead the regiment to Straton's people at some future time. Reluctantly, Straton and Rustem blindfolded them and led their horses along the trails.

The little party was slow in its progress, both because of the manner in which Bracy and Gedge were travelling, but also because none of them wished to hurry to the point where they should have to part. They did not hurry to move along in the morning, took a good rest at noon, and did not push on till the dusk. Even so their destination came closer and closer and at night Gedge would lie by Bracy's side wondering how soon he would have to see the officer only when their duties required it.

Finally, Gedge and Bracy had their blindfolds removed, for they had some so far from the valley that it made no difference whether or not they could see their surroundings. Gedge looked about him with pleasure at the clear, bright scenery, the mountains clad on their higher parts with snow, but covered with bright grasses and plants on their lower slopes. Everyone's heart seemed raised by his delight in seeing properly once again and the journey seemed, therefore, to go faster - a result poor Gedge did not truly wish.

The day came at last to part, and they all dismounted. Straton pointed down the trail saying, 'This is the road to Hind - take the left fork when you come to it, and it will lead you down to where Rustem first found you.'

Rustem, smiling bravely, embraced Gedge, murmuring, 'Do not forget me. Come back if you can.'

'Oh, pard'ner! As if I'd forget you,' said Gedge, returning the embrace with a whole heart. He told himself very sternly that he was the boy's elder, and should therefore set an example of how a man should act, but even so he found it difficult to restrain tears from creeping into his eyes. Beside him, Bracy took Straton's hand firmly, then stepped back and quickly mounted.

'We should get off, Gedge,' he said in a controlled voice, 'we have a long way to go still.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, and leaving Rustem he swung up onto his horse, scarcely remembering a time when such an action would have been foreign to him.

'Farewell,' said Straton, and the young soldiers began their journey. They had gone down the trail almost to its first bend when they heard Rustem's wild and high-pitched war-cry behind them. Gedge turned about in his saddle and saw the boy making his horse rear up, and waving his arm in farewell. Gedge waved back, his eyes wet now that he did not have to worry about Rustem seeing them, and his horse stepped around the bend and there was only the road ahead to see.

Their journey continued without incident, and soon they began to see sights that were familiar to them. On seeing a great rock with chips flaked off it Gedge realised they had come to the very spot where they had first encountered Rustem and his friends, during the fight with the Dwat tribesmen. The village below seemed peaceful and quiet, and no one came to menace them.

'Perhaps it is because we are wearing native dress,' said Bracy, 'but I cannot say I'm not glad to be left alone.'

Without speaking of it over the next days, by common design they kept their horses to the slowest of paces even when the road became very familiar, and they realised that they were within the lands over which the soldiers ranged for hunting or other amusements. When they passed villages the houses and the fields always seemed quiet, and there were no signs that fighting had taken place the year before. Gedge felt relieved, and began to hope that he would indeed see his friends again. Seeing the well-known sights of the area, he expected at any moment to be challenged and to hear a voice other than his own or Bracy's speaking English. The woods remained siilent, however, and he reined in his horse.

'Let's stop,' he said.

'It's only a few miles to the fort,' said Bracy, 'we can easily be there well before they shut the gates for the night.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, 'and then we should be telling our story all night long. And we both look a bit worse for wear, don't you think? If we stopped now we could have a wash and a shave and put on those new clothes before going to the fort in the morning. Wouldn't that be better? We mightn't look much like British sojers right now, but we could at least be neat and tidy.' He looked pleadingly at Bracy, saying quietly, 'one more night, Edmund, can't we take that for ourselves?'

Bracy jumped down from his horse, saying, 'Let's find a suitable place. You're right, Bill, we don't have to hurry.' He held out his arms and Gedge slid down from his horse and into a firm embrace.

 

* * *

The next morning saw them shivering from a scrub in a cold mountain stream, and dressed in their new tunics. It cost them some nicks to shave with cold water and no shaving soap, for Bracy's supply had long since been entirely used up, but at last they felt they were as presentable as they could be. They ate the last of their supplies, for there was no longer any point in saving them, and thus sustained began the final stage of their journey through the grey dawn.

When they saw the fort Bracy reined in, astonished at its size and squat strength, having become quite accustomed to a wholly different style of architecture. He licked his lips and turned to Gedge, saying, 'We are here. Thank you for being my companion, I could have asked for none better. You are a very fine soldier and an even finer man, Gedge.'

'Thank you, sir,' said Gedge, his eyes fixed on the fort. 'Should we go on?'

Bracy put out a hand and took hold of Gedge's arm, saying, 'Bill, you know that when we go in that things cannot be as they have been with us?'

Gedge looked from the fort to Bracy and back again. 'Yes, sir,' he said. 'I know.'

'I'm sorry,' said Bracy, and moved his horse forward, followed by Gedge until they stood beneath the walls of Gittah Fort. The immense and heavy gates were not yet opened, but looking up Bracy could see the sentries peering down at them. 'Open the gates!' he cried.

'None of that,' called one of the sentries, 'if you've got something to sell you can jest wait. The gates don't get opened on yer say-so, friend.'

Gedge rode up beside Bracy and called up, 'Yer always grumpy in the mornin', ain't you, Fred? Don't you know us?'

'Bill Gedge?' cried the sentry, 'we thought you was dead! Where've you been, then?'

'If you don't mind, Private Carr, could we have the gates opened, please?' called Bracy.

'Mr Bracy! Yes, sir!' cried Carr, and turning to shout down at the inside of the gates yelled, 'it's Bill - I mean, Sergeant Gedge and Captain Bracy! Open the gates!'

There came the sounds of activity from inside the fort and a great _clunk_ as the gate was unbarred. A feeling of wildness came over Bracy and he turned frantically to Gedge.

'Gedge!' he hissed, 'let's run, we can be far away from here quickly and who will believe the sentries' story?'

'Oh, sir,' said Gedge with sad fondness, 'we've left it a bit late for that. Look, they've got the gate open already.'

Indeed the gate was open the merest sliver, but curious soldiers had already slipped out to whisper and stare. In the next moments the gate was opened more widely, and Bracy could see the familiar buildings within. He and Gedge spared each other one last glance, then touched their heels lightly to their horses sides as the soldiers surrounded them, looking up and exclaiming.

Slowly and forlornly they entered and were lost from view behind the cold grey walls of the fort.


	24. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

'Ah, come in, Bracy, come in,' said Colonel Graves, 'sit down,' he continued, waving the officer to a seat.

'Thank you, sir,' said Bracy, sitting and waiting to be told why the colonel had called him to his office. It seemed as if he would have some time to wait, for the colonel seemed determined to put him at ease, enquiring as to how his last leave had gone, whether he had heard from his family in England recently and many other pleasantries that made Bracy happy yet impatient for the point to be reached. At last the colonel picked up some papers from his desk and looked very straight at Bracy.

'Bracy,' he said, 'there are concerns about our treatment of the natives.'

'Sir?' said Bracy, puzzled.

'It's dashed nonsense, of course,' said the colonel, 'for we have not oppressed any of the tribes hereabouts, and have fought them only in self-defence. Nevertheless, there is a general air of worry about them. Ever since Isandhlwana a sentiment of great sympathy has been held --,' and he paused, going on with delicacy, 'has been held at the very _highest_ levels for the welfare of those children of the empire who hail from outside the British Isles. Attention has now turned from Africa to India and has even reached us here at Gittah.'

'Yes, sir?' said Bracy respectfully, sitting even straighter.

'Well, we cannot treat these people with kid gloves for the sake of mere sentiment,' said the colonel, 'no, they would think us weak and attack as they have done before. Nonsense to believe otherwise. However,' he sighed and went on, 'it is not _all_ sentiment in the eyes of those who give us orders. The war against the Zulu has cost us allies against the Boers and it is not seen as beyond credibility that a perceived mistreatment of these border tribes could turn them to the arms of our enemies.'

'Surely our presence would prevent the Dwats from this area from allying themselves with another power?' cried Bracy eagerly. 'They are too enamoured of their independence to willingly join with a foreign power.'

'Indeed, indeed,' said the colonel with some impatience. 'As long as they think us a strong presence it is more useful for them to sell to us than fight us. But, my boy, what is obvious to a man who has seen a situation for himself may not be so obvious to one who reads only of it in dispatches. We shall have to do something to show our treatment of these peoples is just and fair.' He paused, as if gathering his thoughts. 'I have it in mind to establish a commission to enquire into the condition of the peoples in this vicinity. You, Bracy, are ideally suited to be the officer in charge. Why, your travels last year have left you with an understanding of the native ways and a command of the native tongues, have they not?'

'Of some, sir,' said Bracy. 'Though perhaps not of ones spoken by the peoples in close vicinity to the fort.'

'Well,' said the colonel, 'as to that, the tribe that sheltered you, do you think they would be allies against the Dwats if needed?'

'Perhaps, sir,' said Bracy, 'they did fight the Dwats that attempted to capture or kill Sergeant Gedge and I. Do you mean,' he continued, with some rising excitement, 'that you wish me to investigate the feelings of their chieftain on this matter?'

'That, among other things, is exactly what I have in mind,' said the colonel. 'I would want you to build up good relations with these people, and encourage them to act for us. They could perhaps be our agents - you must visit them and sound them out, Bracy. What goods do you think will be necessary to persuade them?'

'They are a proud people,' said Bracy, his head racing. 'They will help us for the sake of friendship or not at all. I want Gedge. I mean, sir, that I will need Sergeant Gedge for his experience and knowledge of this people.'

'Of course, of course,' said the colonel. 'Take what men you need. I'll want regular reports.'

'Yes,' said Bracy. 'I'll take some of the men, and send reports back by them. But the tribe that sheltered us, sir, is far and the men are not experienced riders. By your permission, that is a journey Gedge and I shall undertake alone.'

'If that is your judgement,' said the colonel.

'Thank you, sir!' cried Bracy, leaping to his feet. 'I'll start preparations at once!' Barely waiting to be dismissed, he whirled from the room, leaving the colonel smiling in his wake.

'Ah!' ejaculated the colonel, 'to be a young man again! What a taste for adventure the lad has!'

In the courtyard, Bracy found Gedge drilling some of the newly-arrived men, and walking up, waited to be noticed.

'Ten-shun!' cried Gedge upon noticing him, then shaking his head sadly over the slow way in which the lads obeyed.

'Sergeant Gedge,' said Bracy, 'I must speak with you. Dismiss the men.'

'Yes, sir,' said Gedge, doing just that. 'What is it, sir?'

'In my office,' said Bracy, leading the way to that room. Gedge had hardly shut the door before Bracy seized him in his arms, much to Gedge's astonishment. 'Bill!' cried Bracy, moderating his tone then and whispering, 'Bill! Colonel Graves has given me orders! We are to go _back_, Bill!'

'Back?' said Gedge in surprise, casting alarmed looks at the unlocked door. 'Back where, sir?'

'Back to Rustem and Straton's people, Bill!' laughed Bracy. 'We will take some of the men part of the way, sending them back with reports on the villages we pass and how the people live, and then we go on alone!' His gay laughter died away as he saw the wary look in Gedge's eyes. 'What is it?'

'D'yer -- d'yer still want--' said Gedge haltingly. He swallowed nervously, 'What we 'ad, I mean, sir.'

'Oh, Bill,' said Bracy. '_Yes_. These months have been very agony, I can bear this no longer--' His words were cut off by Gedge's quiet cry of 'Oh, _Edmund_!' as the young sergeant wrapped his arms about Bracy and kissed his face again and again, with no more heed for the fact that the door was unbarred.

'When do we go?' asked Gedge at last, resting his head on Bracy's breast.

'As soon as is practicable,' said Bracy. 'The spring thaw will have freed the passes, and we should not waste time.'

''S'a long way,' said Gedge. 'Suppose we din't have time to get back before the passes were snowed up?'

'So wicked,' whispered Bracy, trying not to smile. 'That would be terrible. But understandable, perhaps.'

Gedge grinned and stepped back. 'Let's get started then,' he said. 'I'll pick some men for us, will I?'

'Whichever you want,' said Bracy. He looked about him saying, 'It will be good to be free, even if only for a little.'

Gedge saluted and ran out the door.

 

* * *

Dwarfed by the mountains through which they rode, the two travellers breasted the crest of the pass and found themselves looking at last down at their goal, noting the neat farms and the distant little town. Bracy reached out and squeezed Gedge's hand tightly, receiving a bright smile in return.

'Look!' said Gedge, pointing down the hazardous path to where a group of young horsemen could be seen, dressed in bright cloaks and carrying hunting spears. Large dogs loped at their horses' heels and the riders were laughing and singing gaily. Raising his voice, Gedge cried out in as close an approximation to the shrill war-cry of his friends as he could remember. As one, the little troupe wheeled about and stared up at them. Riding forward, Gedge called out again, finishing with a cry of 'Rustem!' The foremost of the youths spurred his horse forward, galloping with all haste up towards the path, the sunlight flashing from his chestnut hair, and the war-cry of his people leaping from his lips.

Laughing with joy, Gedge and Bracy started down to meet their friend.

 

_FIN_


End file.
